Toccami
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: I miei sensi si allertarono improvvisamente. - Che cosa è questo odore! - Esclamai voltandomi verso i miei fratelli, mentre un lampo illuminava a giorno l'intera radura. Tutti quanti stavano annusando l'aria, vedevo chiaramente nei loro pensieri lo stupore per quello strano aroma. L'odore arrivava da li, ma di chi era quella sciarpa? - Un'umana è stata qui! -
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

Altro giorno altra noia! Possibile che qui non ci fosse nulla di interessante?!

Stavo guardando l'ennesimo sfogo di gelosia di mia sorella Rosalie, a quanto pare, una sciocca umana aveva osato parlare con suo marito Emmett.

- Voglio sapere cosa ti ha detto esattamente, oppure, voglio a sua testa! A te la scelta! - Ringhiò Rosalie arrabbiata, mentre con la Volvo stavamo tornando a casa.

Lo sghignazzare di Emmett fece vibrare i finestrini. - Amore, gelosa sei magnifica! -

Ecco, ora aveva rabbonito Rosalie, ma mancava ancora la ciliegina sulla torta...

- Mi ha detto solo il suo nome... Gattina mia, sai che tu sei il mio unico amore... Mio bellissimo girasole. -

Appunto. Ed ora ci mancava che Rosalie si mettesse a fare le fusa.

- Sei il mio piccolo, tenero, raggio di sole. - Aggiunse Emmett.

Ed eccole le fusa!

Sospirai infastidito, possibile che ogni singolo maledettissimo giorno fosse sempre la stessa cosa?!

Parcheggiai perfettamente nel garage, non aspettai i miei fratelli, volevo rimanere da solo, anelavo la mia solitudine, mi crogiolavo in essa, era la mia compagna, per l'eternità.

Come sempre, nostra madre, Esme, ci aspettava sorridente sulla porta. Eravamo una famiglia, anche se particolare...

- Come è andata oggi? -

Cosa dovevo dirle?! Che ogni giorno era sempre tutto uguale?! Si aspettava davvero che qualcosa cambiasse?!

Sbuffai e tirai avanti dritto. Sapevo che soffriva per il mio comportamento, ma non potevo farci nulla, non mi interessava, non più...

Feci solamente qualche passo in sala, diretto verso la scala che mi avrebbe condotto in camera mia, quando mi paralizzai.

I miei sensi si allertarono improvvisamente.

- Che cosa è questo odore?! - Esclamai voltandomi verso i miei fratelli, mentre un lampo illuminava a giorno l'intera radura.

Tutti quanti stavano annusando l'aria, vedevo chiaramente nei loro pensieri lo stupore per quello strano aroma.

- E' dolce... - Realizzò Rosalie.

- Sembrano fiori... - La voce di Alice aggiunse anche quel piccolo particolare.

Jasper e Emmett erano anche loro colpiti da quella fragranza, notai una piccola sciarpa sul divano, con passi misurati, mi avvicinai e la presi.

L'odore arrivava da li, ma di chi era quella sciarpa?

Esme entrò in quel momento. - Oh eccola. - Esclamò allungando la mano per recuperare quella piccola stoffa. Non so perché, ma indietreggiai di un passo.

- Di chi è? - Domandai sospettoso.

Esme sospirò. - E' di Bella, una ragazza che mi ha tenuto compagnia oggi. -

- Un'umana è stata qui?! - Sibilò a bassissima voce Rosalie, stupita.

Nostra madre annuì. - Si, verrà anche domani e il giorno dopo ancora. - Sentenziò tranquilla.

- Come puoi? E se ci scoprisse? - Sibilai io, tenendo ancora stretta in mano quel piccolo fagotto.

I suoi occhi si fecero tristi. - Non può scoprirci. - Era dolore quello che sentivo nella sua voce. Le dispiaceva per quella sciocca umana.

- Non importa! - Risposi duro. - Lei non dovrebbe stare qui. -

- Che cosa dice Carlisle. - Ci interruppe Jasper.

L'attenzione di Esme andò a mio fratello. - Lo sa. E' stato lui a proporre che Bella passasse i pomeriggi con me. -

- Ma che cosa diavolo avete in mente!? E' un'umana! - Esplosi rabbioso.

- Edward, calmati. Lo sappiamo benissimo che è un'umana, ma è una ragazza così dolce, indifesa e sola... se tu la conoscessi, sono sicura che.. -

- Non pensateci neanche! Non ho intenzione di conoscerla! E non ho intenzione di tollerare la sua presenza in casa nostra! - Sbottai ancora più rabbioso.

Senza pensarci due volte, mi voltai e andai nella mia camera chiudendomi dentro. Solo in quel momento mi resi conto di avere ancora in mano la piccola sciarpa morbida.

- Stupida umana. - Mormorai, ma non mollai la presa.

Passai l'intera notte con il naso in quel tessuto morbido. E più l'annusavo, più sentivo l'odore svanire e di conseguenza la mia rabbia aumentare.

Ma cosa diavolo aveva questa ragazza di così particolare?!

No, non volevo interessarmene, avevo perfino evitato di guardare nella mente di Esme per scoprirne il volto. Non volevo sapere nulla di lei. Nulla.

Carlisle quando tornò dal turno dell'ospedale, mi raggiunse in camera, bussò alla porta ed entrò.

Sapevo che cosa voleva, cercava di perorare la causa della piccola, indifesa umana. Ma perché diavolo ci tenevano così tanto a lei?!

- Edward. - Cominciò, ma io lo interruppi.

- No Carlisle, non cambio idea. Io non ho intenzione di farmi scoprire. E non ho intenzione di avere una stupida ragazzina umana in giro per casa! - Mi voltai verso la grande vetrata, la pioggia scendeva fitta, ogni tanto qualche lampo illuminava il bosco.

_Ti prego, Edward. Significherebbe molto per Esme. Isabella verrà qui solo nelle ore scolastiche, voi non ci sarete, non la vedrai mai. Per favore..._

Le sue parole mi fecero riflettere per qualche secondo, sapevo che Esme ci teneva, l'avevo letto nei suoi pensieri, ma il fatto di non vedere questa Bella, non mi faceva stare tranquillo. Non riuscivo a spiegarmi il perché! In fondo, non avrei mai avuto a che fare con lei. Quindi, non potevo provare fastidio... eppure, non mi piaceva l'idea di non associare un volto a questo profumo.

- Va bene... - Sussurrai bassissimo, ma mio padre lo sentì comunque.

- Ti ringrazio. - Mi sorrise mesto, lasciandomi nuovamente nella mia solitudine.

Il giorno seguente, prima di uscire per andare a scuola, lasciai volontariamente la sciarpa sul divano, una folle parte di me si augurava che magari, Isabella, la sfiorasse, la indossasse e che, magari, la dimenticasse nuovamente. Volevo in sostanza che il suo profumo si imprimesse di nuovo, volevo avere di nuovo la possibilità di annusarlo...

Non dissi niente agli altri, rimasi silenzioso, muto... mentre le ore a scuola sembravano essere ancora più lunghe del solito, per passare il tempo, mi misi ad immaginare come poteva essere fatta questa ragazza... mi odiai dopo l'ennesimo tentativo a vuoto, non riuscivo a dare un volto al suo profumo.

Quando anche l'ultima campanella suonò, liberandoci da quella agonia, scattai verso la macchina. Ero ansioso! Desideravo tornare a casa, prima che la fragranza svanisse... e soprattutto, desideravo rituffare il mio sensibile naso in quella piccola, morbida sciarpa.

La strada scorreva veloce, ma non abbastanza, quasi esultai di gioia quando spensi la macchina in garage.

Veloce, mi fiondai in casa, sentivo nelle menti degli altri delle mute domande al mio strano comportamento, ma non volevo farmi distrarre, avevo una meta e volevo arrivarci!

Il mio passo si fece più lento, quasi umano, quando entrai nella sala, la fragranza era ancora li, poco percepibile, ma c'era. Il mio sguardo si puntò verso il divano, dove notai con enorme disappunto e con una punta di rabbia che la sciarpa era sparita.

Probabilmente l'aveva ripresa... era logico... eppure, io avevo sperato che Isabella la dimenticasse ancora. Adesso, non avevo niente in mano. Il suo profumo stava inesorabilmente sparendo. E questo mi rese ancora più funesto.

Mi stavo facendo del male da solo, lo sapevo, sarebbe stato sufficiente leggere la mente di mia madre per dare finalmente un volto a Isabella, ma feci la perversa scelta di non sfruttare la mia abilità. No. Non volevo. E adesso che finalmente il suo profumo era svanito, la mia mente era tornata lucida. Non avrei mai dovuto avere a che fare con lei, sarebbe stata la mia condanna, me lo sentivo.

Quella notte, la passai di nuovo davanti alla grande vetrata, immobile, gli occhi chiusi e la mente rivolta alla sera prima, quando fra le mani, stringevo quel misero pezzo di stoffa. Quanto potevo essere patetico?! Molto! Eppure, la volevo! Volevo sentire di nuovo quell'odore!

Il lieve bussare alla mia porta mi distrasse dai miei ricordi, la cosa mi infastidii al quanto, non volevo essere disturbato, volevo annegare in quel profumo.

- Avanti. - Dissi con voce stizzita. Non mi interessava che Alice se la prendesse, aveva interrotto una cosa per me importante.

Con grazia, Alice entrò nella mia stanza, vedevo chiaramente cosa voleva dirmi. Me lo stava mostrando più che chiaramente; il sole. Domani ci sarebbe stato il sole... una giornata in meno da trascorrere a scuola. _Vieni a caccia con noi?_

- Va bene... - Risposi, tornando a guardare la foresta scura.

Era forse mezzogiorno, quando sollevai lo sguardo dal cervo che mi aveva sfamato. Adesso, stavo decisamente molto meglio, anche se, dovevo ammetterlo, una parte della mia mente continuava a pensare che in quel preciso momento, Isabella era a casa nostra, con Esme.

Scossi il capo arrabbiato con me stesso. Non dovevo pensarci!

Eravamo nella foresta, poco distanti da casa, il sole splendeva e illuminava tutta Forks, eppure, il mio cuore morto era sempre al buio.

_Come ti senti, Edward?_ Emmett era parecchio in pensiero per me in questi giorni. Mi dispiaceva, con lui, era sempre tutto molto semplice, il mondo o era bianco, o era nero. Ma non adesso, il mio mondo, aveva quella sfumatura impercettibile che non riuscivo a capire.

Stavo per rispondere quando udii un suono a me molto familiare... il mio pianoforte!

Ringhiai arrabbiato. Tutto potevano toccare, ma non il mio pianoforte! Tutta la mia famiglia lo sapeva!

Non pensai più razionalmente, lasciai cadere il cervo e corsi, veloce, rapido, come un predatore! Maledetta umana! Non solo dovevi infastidirmi con il tuo profumo! No! Avevi osato toccare ciò che più di tutto mi è caro!

Ringhiai ancora più arrabbiato.

La porta si aprì di botto, come uno sparo, sotto la mia mano, ed eccola, lei! Maledetta! Scattai avanti veloce, la sua melodia si era interrotta, le sue dita erano immobilizzate per lo spavento.

- Stupida! - Sibilai, rapido, forse anche più del solito, la raggiunsi e la strattonai, facendola cadere dallo sgabello. - Maledetta... - Le ringhiai contro inferocito.

Ero furioso, arrabbiato. Come aveva osato quella insulsa ragazza toccare il mio bene più prezioso!? Non alzava neanche gli occhi su di me, si era rannicchiata con la schiena contro il muro, impaurita, la testa bassa e il corpo tremolante. Il suo profumo, quel maledetto profumo! Di nuovo mi stava saturando! NO! Basta!

- Edward! No! - La voce di Esme giunse dal piano di sopra, veloce, scese le scale posizionandosi in difesa di quella umana. - Edward non toccarla! - Era decisa.

- Spostati. - Sibilai livido.

Esme stava per rispondermi, quando una voce sconosciuta la chiamò. - Esme... - Era fragile, piccola... piena di terrore. - ... dove sei... ? -

- Sono qui Bella, non ti preoccupare, sono qui. - La rassicurò mia madre indietreggiando di qualche passo verso l'umana.

Che razza di scena era?! Quella stupida ragazzina perché diavolo... oddio... solo in quel momento notai la mano della ragazza tastare il terreno e raggiungere la caviglia di Esme. Non aveva mai alzato il viso, puntava sempre verso terra.

Un decimo della mia rabbia si assopì. Affilai lo sguardo tornando in posizione normale, anche Esme si rilassò, abbandonando la sua posizione difensiva.

- Bella, va tutto bene... - Usò un tono di voce rassicurante, ma i suoi occhi non abbandonavano mai la mia figura.

- Esme... Esme... - Le sue mani risalirono sul corpo di mia madre, fino ad arrivare sul suo volto.

- Sono qui, Bella. Sono qui... - Si lasciò toccare, finché l'umana scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto abbracciandola.

Le braccia di mia madre l'accolsero, cercando di calmarla. - Sshh... Bella, va tutto bene, è finita. Tranquilla... tranquilla. -

Solo in quel momento, mi accorsi che tutti i miei fratelli avevano assistito alla scena impietriti.

Oh mio Dio, che cosa avevo fatto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Esme aveva portato l'umana nella sua camera da letto ed era rimasta con lei. Mi sembrava di essere in tribunale, c'ero io e davanti a me il resto della mia famiglia.

- Edward, come hai potuto! - Cominciò Rosalie, era allibita dal mio comportamento.

Ma io cosa dovevo fare?! Avevo sentito il suono del mio pianoforte, odiavo chiunque osasse anche solo sfiorarlo! E sapere che quella piccola, insulsa umana non solo l'aveva sfiorato, ma usato, mi mandava la rabbia a mille! - Sai benissimo come la penso, Rosalie! - Sibilai incattivito.

- E' cieca! Come hai potuto! - La voce di Alice si aggiunse a quella di Rosalie.

- Non lo sapevo. - Sibilai anche qui in risposta.

- Ma potevi e dovevi controllarti, Edward. Non è una di noi, è una fragile umana. - Il tono di rimprovero di Carlisle mi fece sbollire un po.

Il suo corpo, tremante di paura era marchiato a fuoco nei miei ricordi.

Sicuramente non sarebbe più tornata, non dopo quello che avevo combinato.

Bene, un pensiero in meno!

E tanto dolore per Esme, accidenti! Sapevo che ci teneva in maniera impressionante...

Osservai Jasper salire le scale. - Dove vai? - Ringhiai forse eccessivamente.

Lo sguardo glaciale di mio fratello mi fece rimanere di sasso. - Vado da lei. E' terrorizzata! - Riprese a salire le scale, non degnandomi di altro.

Terrorizzata! Potevo essere fiero di me, la mia natura di vampiro aveva terrorizzato una indifesa, cieca, umana... potevo farmi ancora più schifo di così?!

Sbuffai fra l'infastidito e l'arrabbiato, i singhiozzi della ragazza giungevano attutiti dalle pareti, ma giungevano ancora.

Lo sguardo accusatore dei miei fratelli e di mio padre, non mi abbandonava mai.

- La volete smettere per favore! - Sbottai con un tono di voce basso.

_Non stiamo facendo nulla, Edward._ Mi rimproverò mio padre. Ma io sapevo che ero arrabbiato solo con me stesso.

Qualche minuto dopo, avvertimmo dei passi, troppo marcati per essere solo quelli di Esme e Jasper. Ed infatti, la prima a comparire fu mia madre, seguita dall'umana e Jasper chiudeva il loro piccolo trio.

- Bella, tutto bene? - Le andò incontro Carlisle.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi, il suo corpo tremolava ancora, scosso da qualche singhiozzo, ma sembrava che si fosse calmata. - Si... scusatemi, mi dispiace. - Sussurrò piano.

Lei si scusava?!

La mano di mio padre andò con calma a prendere la sua, non mi accorsi di emettere un ringhio basso minaccioso.

Bella indietreggiò spaventata, finendo addosso a Jasper. - Adesso basta, Edward! - Esclamò quest'ultimo. - La stai terrorizzando a morte! -

Anche io sentii, come tutti gli alti, una calma innaturale avvolgermi. Jasper stava usando a pieno regime il suo potere. Funzionò. Mi sentii calmo e molto più tranquillo.

Non riuscivo a ragionare con Bella li vicino, il suo profumo sembrava mi schiaffeggiasse.

- Scusate. - Riuscì solamente a bisbigliare, uscendo come un fulmine.

Fortunatamente Bella era cieca, o avrei dovuto spiegarle il perché della mia velocità, anche se forse, qualcuno di noi, avrebbe dovuto dare una spiegazione per i miei ringhi.

Fuori in giardino, la mia mente sembrò tornare normale. Realizzai solo in quel momento l'enorme danno che avevo fatto.

Dio mio! Avevo aggredito un essere umano, indifesa per di più. E cieca! Cosa era quella rabbia che mi aveva colto all'ultimo momento?!

Non lo sapevo e non volevo saperlo! Ma ero conscio che tutto questo era stato scatenato da lei; Bella.

Decisi di rimanere li fuori, finché lei fosse stata li dentro, sapevo che per me era più sicuro non rientrare.

Presi un respiro profondo e passeggiai distratto, tanto per stare tranquillo, ogni tanto sondavo le menti dei miei familiari, potevo vedere quello che stava succedendo attraverso di loro, ed ad un certo punto, rimasi impietrito.

_Bella, non puoi dire sul serio!? _Esclamò Alice stupita e leggermente arrabbiata.

_Certo che posso. E' stata colpa mia. Esme mi ha detto quanto, Edward, tenga al suo pianoforte. Non mi sarei mai dovuta permettere di toccarlo. Sono così dispiaciuta. _Il volto afflitto di Bella, era qualcosa che mi stava sconvolgendo nel profondo.

Scherzava o diceva sul serio?!

Provai a sondare nella sua mente, dovevo sapere... Provai e riprovai; nulla. La sua mente era impenetrabile.

Forse ero troppo distante? Non avendo mai provato ad entrare nella sua mente, probabilmente dovevo essere più vicino.

Se non avessi respirato in sua presenza, avrei avuto più possibilità di non aggredirla, potevo provare. Se fosse andata male, sicuramente ci avrebbero pensato i miei fratelli a bloccarmi.

Ok, era deciso.

Presi un bel respiro profondo, l'aria entrava con tutti i suoi profumi dentro ai miei polmoni, riempiendoli.

Bloccai il respiro e con decisione varcai silenzioso la porta di casa. Tutti si voltarono a guardarmi, solo lei non si era resa conto della mia presenza, stava ancora parlando con Esme.

- Bella, dico davvero. A tutti noi, fa molto piacere che tu venga qui a tenermi compagnia. Per favore, ci tengo molto a te. - Le stava dicendo mia madre con voce gentile.

Fu in quel momento che provai di nuovo a sondare la sua mente. Non c'era niente da fare, non riuscivo.

_Che diavolo stai facendo?!_ Sbottò Rosalie nei miei pensieri.

La guardai male, ma sapevo di essere nel torto. Mi picchiettai sulla tempia e scossi la testa negativamente.

_Non riesci a leggere nella sua mente? _

Scossi ancora la testa.

- Va bene, Esme. - Si arrese Bella, regalandole nonostante tutto un lieve sorriso.

Quello di mia madre invece fu abbagliante. - Bene! Sono così felice! - L'abbracciò entusiasta. - Adesso vieni. Ti avevo preparato un dolce. - Le prese la mano con delicatezza e la condusse in cucina.

Notai che il mio ragionamento funzionava, trattenendo il respiro il suo profumo non mi stordiva più, adesso avevo la mente libera.

Seguii gli altri in cucina, rimanendo sempre silenzioso. Fu strano anche per me, vedere la mia famiglia seduta a tavola, noi, che non mangiavamo mai e che usavamo quella stanza solo per le nostre riunioni.

Rimasi in piedi vicino alla porta. La stavo osservando, studiando. Era piccola, minuta, i suoi movimenti erano aggraziati, solo un po titubanti, ma forse era dovuto al fatto di essere in un ambiente sconosciuto per lei.

Esme le stava tagliando una fetta di torta, sembrava deliziosa dall'aspetto, ma sicuramente non mi sarei mai offerto di assaggiarla.

- Avete tutti un buonissimo profumo. - La voce bassa di Bella ci sorprese tutti.

Notai gli sguardi confusi degli altri.

- Cosa intendi? - Domandò curiosa Alice.

Bella, voltò il viso verso di lei. Seguiva il suono della sua voce, nonostante i suoi occhi rimanessero chiusi. Un delizioso rossore le imporporò le guance pallide. - Tu. - Si avvicinò lievemente ad Alice. In quel momento, tutti noi eravamo tesi, poteva succedere qualunque cosa.

- Tranquilli, è tutto ok. - Ci rassicurò mia sorella parlando velocissima e con un tono di voce talmente basso da non poter essere udito.

- Sai di pere, cannella e giacinto. - Sentenziò sicura.

Non poteva vederci, ma le nostre facce erano veramente sorprese, il che era tutto dire.

Mia sorella Rosalie si alzò e si avvicinò a Bella. - Riesci a sentire anche il mio odore? - Domandò seriamente incuriosita.

Bella si sporse annusandola profondamente. - Tu sai di vaniglia, muschio e lavanda. -

In breve, anche Jasper e Emmett si avvicinarono, il loro responso fu: cioccolato, vino e pane per Jas, acqua di mare, pino e mela per Emmett.

Erano esattamente gli odori che ci contraddistinguevano.

Ero sinceramente colpito, nessun umano aveva un olfatto così sviluppato, scossi la testa incredulo e mormorai a bassissima voce. - Assurdo. -

Bella si raddrizzò improvvisamente. - E' qui! - Mormorò terrorizzata.

Il silenzio calò sull'intera stanza.

E adesso, che diavolo le prendeva? Osservai mio padre, anche lui non riusciva a capire. - Bella, chi è qui? - Le domandò con voce gentile.

Ma lei non lo stava ascoltando, la vedevo chiaramente, cercava di sentire qualcosa di diverso dalla voce di mio padre... ma cosa?

- Edward... - Sussurrò piano, gelandomi sul posto. - ... Edward mi dispiace, davvero. Non avevo intenzione di... - Si bloccò, la sua voce aveva una nota di tremolio.

_E' ancora impaurita. _Mi spiegò Jasper, usando il suo potere per tranquillizzarla.

Fantastico! Lei mi temeva! Aveva il terrore di Edward Cullen! Sorrisi amareggiato. Gli occhi della mia famiglia erano puntati su di me... questi erano i momenti che mi irritavano di più, dove tutti si aspettavano qualcosa dal sottoscritto. Sbuffai infastidito e uscì dalla cucina.

Ancora non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come diavolo avesse fatto a sentire la mia presenza!

Il chiacchiericcio in cucina continuò, parlarono di cose banali, semplici, ogni tanto avvertivo i pensieri di Alice domandarmi di tornare e di unirmi a loro. Ma sapevo perfettamente che se l'avessi fatto, Isabella si sarebbe di nuovo spaventata. Per un attimo, mi sembrò di sentire l'amaro in bocca.

Quasi due ore dopo, l'ispettore Swan venne a riprendere sua figlia. Così scoprii che Bella era la figlia del capo della polizia di Forks.

- Buona sera Capo Swan. - Lo fece accomodare mio padre.

Io accennai ad un semplice saluto con la testa.

- Salve a tutti. Allora, come è andata oggi Bells? - Domandò tranquillo, osservando sua figlia mettersi il cappotto e prendere in mano la sua sciarpa.

Tutto bene non direi, avrei risposto io, ma non lei... - Oh si, tutto bene. Ho conosciuto tutta la famiglia di Esme e Carlisle. Sono molto simpatici e gentili. - Sorrise.

Quel tutti, ovviamente escludeva me, ma a quanto pare Bella non aveva ancora finito di parlare... - Sai, ho scoperto che anche a Edward piace suonare il piano. -

Il volto dell'ispettore tornò su di me. - Davvero? Bene... magari un giorno suonerete qualcosa assieme. - Buttò li, sembrava un'idea malsana e quando vidi per un brevissimo attimo il viso di Bella farsi triste, la mia voce uscì senza che io me ne accorgessi.

- Senz'altro. -

Si voltò verso di me, come se potesse vedermi, l'avevo stupita e la cosa mi piacque, molto.

- Bene, se sei pronta, possiamo andare. - L'ispettore aprì la porta, pronto per andare, ma Bella sembrava avesse ancora una cosa da fare.

Sotto lo sguardo di tutti, avanzò leggermente insicura verso di me, allungò una mano e senza rendermene conto, io allungai la mia, afferrandola.

Quello che sentii non posso neppure descriverlo. Era un'emozione talmente viva e intensa da lasciarmi senza fiato. - Ti ringrazio. - Sussurrò piano, quasi volesse che solo io potessi sentire le sue parole.

Allungò anche l'altra mano, dove teneva ben salda la sua sciarpa. - Questa è tua. - Disse solamente, aspettando che l'afferrassi, e così feci.

La sentii prendere un respiro profondo e poi si allontanò, lasciandomi piacevolmente confuso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

Per tutto il resto del giorno, rimasi chiuso in camera mia. Stavo ancora assimilando la sensazione di shock che Bella mi aveva causato con il suo gesto.

Perché mi aveva dato la sua sciarpa, dicendo che era mia?

Presi un profondo respiro, il mio naso era immerso in quella stoffa intrisa del suo profumo. Non riuscivo a farne a meno. Sembravo un drogato!

Ridacchiai amaramente. Drogato dal profumo di una umana, che cosa avvilente...

Fuori, il tempo stava cambiando, il sole stava sorgendo, ma le nuvole, come aveva predetto Alice, si stavano spartendo il cielo, prima che fossero scoccate le otto, il classico tempo uggioso di Forks avrebbe preso il sopravvento.

- Cosa vuoi? - Domandai a mia sorella, che da qualche secondo mi fissava sulla porta della mia camera.

- Ho visto che non ci sarai a scuola stamattina. - La sua voce, pareva un coro di campanellini.

Effettivamente, l'idea mi aveva sfiorato. Se la sua visione non mi vedeva a scuola, allora voleva dire che avevo già deciso.

- E' per Bella che rimani? - Sentivo il dubbio nella sua voce, quindi la sua visione non era netta, avevo ancora la possibilità di scegliere.

- Forse... - Non era vero. La risposta, la sapevo molto più decisa. Certo che rimanevo per Bella. Mi incuriosiva. Non riuscivo a leggere nella sua mente, il suo odore mi irritava e mi attraeva nello stesso momento.

Non avvertii Alice tendersi, ma vidi nella sua mente la visione sfuocata di me che immobile fissavo Bella. Quindi non le avrei fatto del male... ed in quel momento, la visione divenne nitida.

Un pezzo di futuro era stato deciso.

- Informerò io gli altri. - Disse solamente allontanandosi.

Li osservai uscire e osservarmi dai finestrini della Volvo, mio padre era già all'ospedale a coprire il suo turno di medico e mia madre, attendeva con ansia l'arrivo della nostra ospite.

_Ti prego, Edward. Cerca di non farle del male..._

- Non ne ho intenzione... - Sussurrai dalla mia stanza, sapendo comunque che lei mi avrebbe sentito.

Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, l'ispettore Swan lasciò Bella davanti alla porta di casa, Esme era già li con un sorriso sfavillante.

- Vieni, ho preparato dei biscotti e del latte caldo. - Le aprì la porta e attese il suo ingresso.

Io la guardavo dalle scale, fermo, immobile.

Bella si muoveva tranquilla, con grazia. I suoi movimenti non erano impacciati come la sera precedente. - Sento un profumino di cioccolata. - Sorrise, probabilmente pregustando i biscotti di mia madre.

Decisi di rimanere li, la scrutavo comunque tramite i pensieri di Esme. Sembravano due amiche, un classico quadretto amorevole.

- Oggi pensavo di sistemare il giardino. - Cominciò a dire mia madre.

- Bello. Io mi sono portata un libro da leggere. - Allungò la mano sul tavolo, afferrò decisa la sua borsa ed estrasse un piccolo volumetto.

- Che cosa è? - La curiosità di Esme rispecchiava anche la mia.

Come poteva leggere se era cieca?

Bella le sorrise. - E' il mio romanzo preferito. Ho faticato per trovarlo adatto a me. Ma ci sono riuscita. Charlie, mi ha aiutato parecchio per averlo. - Lo aprì e lo mostrò a mia madre. Era tutto scritto in Braille. Il libro, non conteneva nessuna parola scritta, solo una fila di puntini che posizionati in diversi modi, creavano le parole, solo Bella avrebbe potuto vedere con le sue dita. - E' cime tempestose. - Finì sorridente.

Esme la guardò triste ma con amore. - Ti piace? -

- Oh, moltissimo. - Sorseggiò ancora un po di latte.

- Quindi oggi non mi delizierai con il pianoforte? - Domandò speranzosa.

In quel momento, mi tesi, cosa avrebbe risposto Bella? Per lei, io ero ufficialmente a scuola, avrebbe potuto usare tranquillamente il mio prezioso piano.

Nonostante i suoi occhi rimanessero chiusi, le sue sopracciglia si arcuarono. - No. Non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di Edward. -

Rimasi piacevolmente colpito.

Esme sospirò. - Capisco. Oltre a Cime tempestose, cos'altro ti piace? - Cambiò argomento.

La tazza di Bella era ormai vuota. - Oh, mi piacciono i romanzi della Austen e Romeo e Giulietta. - Le sue guance divennero rosa.

- Sei un tipo romantico. - Sorrise Esme.

Dai suoi pensieri, sentivo e vedevo quanto Isabella le piacesse. La trovava adorabile, la considerava forte e dolce.

Il sorriso imbarazzato di Bella mi fece sorridere anche a me di riflesso. - Si... bé. L'unica volta che ho sentito qualcuno leggere quei romanzi, è stato quando andavo a scuola... - Finì con voce bassa.

- Perché? - Mia madre era sinceramente curiosa, quasi al pari delle mie sorelle. Ma in quel momento, l'avrei ringraziata, stava scoprendo Isabella per me. Anche se non ne era consapevole...

- I libri in Braille, non sono molto facili da trovare... e quindi, devo sempre aspettare che qualcuno legga per me. - Passò qualche secondo di imbarazzo. - Charlie non ama leggere questo tipo di romanzi. - Sorrise mesta.

Ripensai a quei romanzi che giacevano in camera mia, forse, Alice o Rosalie, avrebbero potuto leggerli per lei. Mi riscossi, che diavolo stavo pensando!?

Avvertii il suono della sedia di Bella e poi, le vidi entrambe arrivare in salotto. Esme mi stava osservando, mentre aiutava Isabella a sedersi su una delle poltroncine della sala.

- Sei sicura di non voler venire fuori? - Le chiese dolce.

Bella le sorrise. - No, starò benissimo, non ti preoccupare. -

- Se ti serve qualcosa, qualunque cosa, chiamami, io arriverò subito. - Era una mamma veramente premurosa. Mi lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento, io annuii.

Sapevo bene che non avrei dovuto farmi sentire da lei e avevo promesso di non terrorizzarla più.

Mia madre uscì in guardino, armata di paletta e rastrello, aveva intenzione di sistemare tutto il giardino dietro la casa.

Io mi spostai veloce in mezzo alla stanza, ero di fronte a lei.

Credeva di essere da sola, non sapeva che il predatore più pericoloso al mondo la stava osservando e studiando. Lei, piccola indifesa creatura, si comportava normalmente.

Le sue dita si muovevano su quei puntini in rilievo, creando nella sua mente le parole del romanzo. Erano passati parecchi minuti, forse ore, lei, vicino alla finestra seduta sulla poltroncina bianca con il suo libro in mano, io, immobile in mezzo alla sala. Non c'era nessuno sforzo per me, la mia natura mi permetteva l'immobilità senza alcun problema.

Per un attimo, volli provare a sentire il suo profumo. Era una follia, avrei potuto perdere il controllo in qualunque momento, ma avevo un estremo bisogno di sentirlo di nuovo.

Lasciai che piccole dosi di aria entrassero nei miei polmoni. L'effetto fu devastante! Era meglio di come lo ricordassi! Più buono, più floreale, rinfrescante!

- Miele, lillà e sole... - Mormorò piano, facendomi tornare alla realtà.

Corrugai le sopracciglia, che stava dicendo? Non mi pareva che nel romanzo ci fosse questa frase.

Rimasi ancora li, fermo e in silenzio.

Diversi rumori facevano da sottofondo, la sua mano aveva smesso di muoversi, era ferma. Cosa stava facendo? Sembrava... concentrata.

Avrei tanto voluto chiederglielo, ma potevo evitare di spaventarla? Forse, con un po di gentilezza... Sapevo di certo che non le avrei mai fatto del male. Presi un bel respiro profondo, socchiusi le labbra... e rimasi immobile. I pensieri dei miei fratelli mi arrivarono chiari e limpidi, stavano rientrando! Maledizione! Proprio adesso che mi ero deciso!

Mi bastò un secondo per scegliere. Con la mia velocità di vampiro, arrivai davanti a Bella. - Scusami. - Sussurrai e la presi in braccio portandola su nella mia stanza, era rigida fra le mie braccia, il suo cuore sembrava impazzito.

L'adagiai rapido sul divano in pelle, mi voltai verso la porta e la chiusi a chiave, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Tornai a guardarla, tremava, le mani strette l'una nell'altra, gli occhi sempre chiusi. Sul volto un cipiglio di paura.

- Non avere paura. - Scandii piano, avvicinandomi.

Lei indietreggiò, sembrava volesse nascondersi nello schienale del divano. - E.. Edward... - La sua voce era bassa e faticava ad uscire.

La stavo terrorizzando. Mi diedi del cretino, stavo facendo esattamente quello che non dovevo fare.

- Bella, ti prego, non voglio farti del male. - Cercavo di essere suadente, ma sembrava che la mia voce non avesse effetto su di lei.

Il suo viso, seguiva il suono della mia voce. Ero affascinato dal suo modo di fare.

- Cosa... - Deglutì. - Cosa vuoi? -

Ottima domanda. Cosa diavolo volevo? Mi sedetti vicino a lei, istintivamente arretrò verso l'altro lato.

- Mi dispiace... non volevo spaventarti. - Ammisi con amarezza.

Il suo battito era ancora veloce, ma nonostante questo, Bella non aveva urlato, non aveva chiesto aiuto. Forse aveva troppa paura...

Qualcuno abbassò ripetutamente la maniglia della mia porta. - Edward! Bella! Siete li? - La voce di mia madre era intrisa di ansia.

Sospirai amareggiato, possibile che non riuscissi a fare nulla di buono per evitare di spaventare questa umana?

- Si, Esme. Siamo qui. - Per quanto forzata, la voce di Bella mi sorprese. Non aveva quella nota di panico che mi sarei aspettato.

- Bella! Va tutto bene? -

Mi alzai dal divano e con uno scatto veloce aprii la porta, rivelando dietro di essa, mia madre e i miei fratelli al completo. Entrarono tutti, preoccupati per la sorte della piccola umana.

- Bella. Stai bene?! - Esclamò Rosalie, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie.

Isabella, sorrise a tutti in maniera rassicurante. - Sto bene, ero qui con Edward stavamo parlando. -

Lo sguardo di tutti fu su di me. - E' vero. - Confermai candido come la neve.

Alice era scettica, lei sapeva, lei aveva visto... - E di cosa parlavate? -

- Di colori. - Sorrise ancora Bella. - Edward ha detto che mi insegnerà a distinguere i colori. - Le sue guance si pitturarono di rosso.

Io avrei fatto cosa?! - Si, giusto. Anzi, potremmo cominciare subito. - Proposi.

Bella si alzò sotto gli occhi della mia famiglia, con passo malfermo tentò di raggiungermi, allungò le mani in avanti e io, come era successo il giorno prima, mi sporsi e le presi.

Di nuovo fui avvolto da quelle sensazioni incredibili.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

Resistetti all'impulso improvviso di stringerla forte a me. Non avevo mai provato delle emozioni così forti prima d'ora. E adesso, con Bella era già la seconda volta.

La tenni per mano fino all'uscita della stanza, ero cosciente che tutti si stavano domandando che cosa stessi facendo, ma sinceramente, avevo preso le loro voci e chiuse da qualche parte nella mia mente.

Lasciai andare, con molta fatica, la mano di Bella. Scesi le scale per primo e attesi che lei facesse lo stesso.

Dal piano superiore tutti ci osservavano e io mi stavo innervosendo. - Andiamo! - Sbottai, riafferrandole la mano e accelerando un po il passo.

Mi sentivo un verme, sapevo che lei faceva fatica a starmi dietro, ma odiavo essere fissato come se fossi stato un pericoloso criminale! Oddio, pericoloso lo ero, ma non volevo fare nulla. Almeno, non adesso... il mio lato più oscuro taceva.

Quando fummo fuori casa, tirai un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Avevo ancora la mano stretta nella sua, la sentivo calda e leggermente tremolante. Il sollievo provato qualche attimo prima, divenne amarezza. - Scusa, ti ho spaventato di nuovo... -

Allentai la presa sulla sua mano, la sua invece si intensificò. La guardai curioso, si stava umettando le labbra, nervosa.

- No, va tutto bene. - Un leggero venticello le stava spostando i capelli. - Dove andiamo? -

Mi riscossi, sembrava che ce la stesse mettendo tutta per non urlare dalla paura. Bene, se lei voleva fare la coraggiosa, allora io potevo riuscire ad essere un po più cortese nei suoi confronti.

- Facciamo una passeggiata in giardino. - Modulai la mia voce, non era più suadente, tanto, non aveva effetto, la resi il più normale possibile.

Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono. - Non ci sono ostacoli, vero? -

Sorrisi, come se avessi potuto lasciare che cadesse. - No, tranquilla, non ci sono. - Mi rilassai, e forse anche lei lo percepì, perché mi regalò un sorriso gentile.

- Ok, allora, mi fido di te. - Sentenziò abbastanza tranquilla.

- Non lascerò che ti faccia del male. - Mi scoprii ad essere estremamente sincero. Sapevo che mi sarei sentito un vero schifo se avessi lasciato che anche solo un misero ramoscello le avesse fatto qualcosa.

Non capii se divenne rossa per la frase, che non aveva assolutamente nulla particolare, o forse per qualcosa d'altro. In quel momento, avrei tanto voluto leggerle la mente.

Strinsi con dolcezza la sua mano e cominciammo a camminare tranquilli. Gli sguardi dei miei famigliari ci seguivano curiosi, ma li ringraziai nel mio profondo quando capii che non avrebbero interferito.

- Posso farti alcune domande? - Ero curioso, volevo capire molte cose di lei, del suo modo di pensare e di agire.

Sorrise gentile. - Certo. -

- Naturalmente non sei obbligata a rispondere. - Aggiunsi subito, non volevo essere troppo invadente, dovevo comunque lasciarle la possibilità di scelta.

- Non ti preoccupare. Non ho segreti. Forza, prima domanda. - Si stava divertendo, a quanto pare ero riuscito almeno un po a sbriciolare quel senso di terrore che provava in mia presenza.

Divenni serio. - Come diventata così? -

Valutò la domanda. - Cieca intendi? -

Annuii e poi mi diedi dello stupido. - Si. - Non poteva vedermi, eppure, lei sembrava così normale.

- Sono nata così. Non ho mai visto nulla. - Rispose tranquilla.

Camminammo ancora, sentii di provare del dispiacere per lei. - Quanti anni hai? -

Sorrise. - Diciotto. E tu? -

- Diciassette. - Tentennai. Chissà cosa avrebbe detto se avesse scoperto che ne avevo molti di più.

Si fermò all'improvviso. - Cosa c'è? - Non capivo, perché si era fermata?

- Edward, posso... guardarti? - Era incertezza quella nota che sentivo nella sua voce.

La guardai confuso. - Cosa intendi... -

Sciolse la sua mano dalla mia, allungò entrambe le sue mani e con delicatezza degna di un colibrì, passò le dita sul mio viso.

Per un breve attimo credetti di morire sul serio. Dovetti chiudere gli occhi e prendere seri provvedimenti sul mio corpo affinché rimanesse immobile.

I suoi polpastrelli, stavano scivolando piano sul mio volto, passarono sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sul naso, sulle guance, sulle labbra. Li mi sembrò che indugiarono di più, ma forse era solo una mia impressione.

Quelle mani gentili passarono sui lati del mio viso, quasi a volergli dare una dimensione, ed infine, dovetti reprimere un brivido, quando le sue dita si mossero nei miei capelli.

Mi sentivo beato, felice... ritornare alla realtà, quando lei tolse le sue mani, fu un vero inferno. Aprii gli occhi e quello che vidi, mi piacque tanto, troppo.

- Wow... - Sussurrò piano, molto piano. - Sei... bello. - Era completamente rossa.

Non osai dire nulla, ero ancora troppo sconvolto, sentivo chiaramente dove le sue dita mi avevano toccato, sfiorato. Il calore era ancora li, sul mio corpo freddo, gelido.

- Edward... - Mormorò il mio nome titubante.

- Sto bene. - Sussurrai, cercando di riprendere lucidità. - E' solo che... mi hai stupito. -

Bella abbassò il volto. - Infastidito più che stupito. - Sollevò il viso come se potesse vedermi. - Scusami, non lo farò più. - Sorrise, ma era falso.

Quello che mi lasciò ancora più scosso, fu la mia reazione istantanea. - No! No... non mi hai dato fastidio. - Al solo pensiero di non sentire più quel tocco, quelle emozioni, mi ero sentito male. - E' solo stato, strano. - Ammisi in piccola parte.

Le sue labbra si allungarono in un sorriso un po più vero. - Altra domanda? - Mi porse ancora la sua mano e attese la mia presa.

Credo che in quel momento, fosse il primo sorriso sincero che mi concessi in quasi ottant'anni. Riprendemmo la nostra camminata tranquilla. C'era una domanda che mi frullava nella testa, non sapevo se fosse stato un bene porgliela. Ma io dovevo sapere. - Hai paura di me? -

Non mi resi neanche conto di aver inghiottito un fiotto del mio stesso veleno. Ero talmente ansioso di conoscere la risposta, che niente aveva importanza.

La fissavo in attesa, non interrompemmo la passeggiava, ma lei prese un piccolo respiro profondo e per un attimo si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Pregai che non si facesse nessun taglietto.

Socchiuse le labbra, pronta a rispondermi. - No, non più. - Respirò ancora a fondo.

- Ma all'inizio si, perché adesso no? - Stavo cercando di non godermi quella sensazione di sollievo che avevo provato nell'udire la sua risposta.

Sollevò il volto al cielo, qualche raggio di sole era spuntato dalle nuvole e ci stava colpendo. Per fortuna non poteva vedermi. Avrei dovuto darle parecchie spiegazioni sul mio improvviso brillare.

- Perché sai di buono. - Ammise, leggermente rossa. - Tu... hai un buon profumo. Più buono di quello degli altri. - E il rosso divenne bordeaux.

Io sapevo di buono?! - Di cosa profumo? -

Si voltò verso di me e avvicinò il suo viso al mio, il suo cuore volava. La sentii respirare profondamente, poi si allontanò con un leggero sorriso. - Miele, lillà e sole. - Ero senza parole.

- Edward, Bella! L'ispettore è arrivato! - La voce di Alice ci raggiunse. Era affacciata alla finestra, facendomi segno di sbrigarmi a rientrare.

- Passeggiata finita. - Mi sorrise gentile.

- Già. A quanto pare... - Non riuscivo a dire nulla di più.

Il sole si era nascosto ancora dietro alle nuvole, mentre io e Bella facevamo ritorno a casa.

Per tutto il resto del giorno, rimasi pensieroso, le parole di Bella mi tornavano in mente come frecce. Non aveva più paura di me, diceva che sapevo di buono. E allora, perché io non mi sentivo così?! Mi sentivo orribile! Fin da quando ero rinato, mi ero sempre considerato un mostro, e anche adesso, non c'era differenza.

Preso da una folle idea, corsi nella biblioteca, mi diressi senza indugio verso gli scaffali contenenti i volumi di medicina di Carlisle. Afferrai un paio di tomi enormi e cominciai a leggerli. Forse potevo davvero far conoscere a Bella i colori... forse...

Passai tutto il giorno li dentro, nessuno osò venire a disturbarmi, forse Alice aveva avuto delle visioni, magari potevo chiederle di mostrarmele. Rilessi nuovamente le pagine che avevo trovato più esaurienti e interessanti. Quando chiusi l'enorme libro, sicuramente avevo un cipiglio pensoso.

- Un cervo per i tuoi pensieri. - Alice entrò senza permesso, ma era anche vero che nell'arco di pochissimi attimi, sarei stato io stesso a chiamarla.

- Non riesco a capire. - Ammisi.

Si accomodò sulla poltrona vicino a me. - Cosa? Perché ti stai dando tanto da fare per Bella? -

Annuii serio. - Mi serve una visione. - La fissai, lei stava dondolando il piede svogliatamente. - In cambio, ti permetto di rifarmi il guardaroba. -

Il dondolio cessò, adesso avevo tutta la sua attenzione. - Questo è un ricatto. - Mi suggerì tranquilla.

- No, è un accordo. - La corressi. Adoravo i nostri giochini verbali.

Fece schioccare la lingua. - Io, lo chiamo ricatto. -

Le sorrisi sghembo. - Sono bello, simpatico e ricattatore! Un mix letale! - Sapevo che mi avrebbe aiutato, il mio umore si stava risollevando.

- Tu sei un idiota letale, il che è ben diverso. - Mi sorrise complice e si concentrò.

La visione mi lasciò alquanto perplesso. Sembrava che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma c'era stato un momento, in cui avevo visto una scena che mi aveva insospettito. - Non mi hai nascosto nulla, vero? -

Il suo sopracciglio scattò in alto. - Con un guardaroba intero da rifare come ricompensa? Scherzi?! -

In effetti, non mi avrebbe nascosto nulla con un'offerta simile.

Bene, adesso dovevo solo aspettare che sorgesse il sole... eppure, nonostante tutto, l'immagine che avevo visto di me che leccavo la mano insanguinata di Bella, mi aveva alquanto scosso.

Quando le otto scoccarono, salutai con un cenno della testa i miei fratelli, Rosalie mi stava minacciando in tutti i modi possibili, Alice stava pensando ai nuovi arrivi delle boutique di Seattle, mentre i miei due fratelli erano divisi, Emmett... meglio sorvolare, Jasper invece era cauto. Mi invitava alla prudenza.

Ad ogni modo, la scelta era mia.

Fu in quel momento che il telefono di casa squillò, era strano, nessuno mai ci chiamava. E fra di noi usavamo i cellulari... un orribile sospetto si fece largo fra le mie membra morte.

Esme rispose e io, aguzzai l'orecchio.

- Pronto?... -

- Esme, sono Bella. - Il mio sospetto crebbe. Perché ci stava chiamando? Era successo qualcosa?

- Bella, ciao. Ti stavo aspettando. - Il tono dolce di mia madre, avrebbe fatto sciogliere anche un ghiacciolo.

- Si lo so. Esme, mi dispiace, ma stamattina non posso venire. - Sembrava così delusa, io invece mi stavo preoccupando.

- Bella, va tutto bene? - E non solo io a quanto pare.

- Si. Charlie è stato chiamato molto presto stamattina. - Ah! Era solo per quello! Mi sentii schifosamente sollevato.

- Non c'è problema, vengo a prenderti. - Si propose subito mia madre.

- No, no. Non voglio disturbarti. - Eh no! Io invece la volevo vedere. Se le fosse successo qualcosa?! No! Decisamente era meglio averla sott'occhio.

Presi le chiavi della jeep di Emmett. - Vado io. - Dissi solamente, mentre mia madre mi osservava fra il compiaciuto e il prudente.

- Bella, troppo tardi, Edward sta venendo a prenderti. -


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Odiavo la jeep, era lenta rispetto alla Volvo. Comunque, ci misi circa dieci lunghissimi minuti, ma alla fine, arrivai davanti alla casa dell'ispettore Swan.

Dovetti ricordarmi più volte di comportarmi da umano, per quanto fuori dal centro del paese, l'ispettore Swan aveva dei vicini.

Salii i tre gradini a passo veloce e suonai alla porta. Ero nervoso, sentii dei passi strascicati, la serratura scattare e il volto di Bella fare capolino.

- Si? - Domandò piano.

Non potei evitare di sorridere. - Prima di aprire la porta, assicurati che non ci sia un malintenzionato. -

Sul suo volto si aprì un sorriso smagliante. - Edward! - Si fece da parte. - Vieni dentro. Esme mi ha detto che stavi venendo a prendermi. -

Chiusi la porta dietro di me. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarla, sembrava così a suo agio, si muoveva tranquilla, probabilmente aveva imparato a memoria dove fossero i mobili.

- Dammi un momento, devo cercare le scarpe. - La vidi tastare il pavimento con un piede.

- Che stai facendo? -

- Charlie, ha spostato le mie cose, devo solo trovarle. - Era imbarazzata.

Mi guardai attorno e le notai. - Forse le ho trovate. - Feci qualche passo verso il lato opposto della stanza e le presi, tornai da Bella porgendogliele. - Sono queste? -

Le sue mani le presero tastandole con decisione. - Si. - Mi sorrise. - Grazie. -

Presi un piccolo appunto mentale, mai spostare le sue cose.

- Pronta? - Le domandai gentilmente. L'ultima cosa che volevo era metterla in difficoltà.

- Prontissima! - Si avviò verso l'uscita, attese che chiudessi la porta dietro di me e con uno scatto secco della chiave, chiuse tutto. - Andiamo. -

- Bella, ti devo aiutare. - Si fermò appena scesi i tre gradini.

- Perché? -

Le presi la mano e la condussi verso la jeep. - Senti... -

Passò le mani sulla carrozzeria, rendendosi conto della stazza. - Accidenti! Che cosa è? -

Era divertente vedere la sua espressione di puro stupore. - La jeep di Emmett. Loro hanno preso la Volvo. -

Le ripresi la mano e la allontanai un po dalla vettura, lasciandomi libero di aprirle la portiera. - Adesso, ti devo prendere in braccio. - Sentenziai.

Lei arrossì ma non disse nulla.

La sollevai con gentilezza, era leggerissima. La sensazione di calore che avvertii fece esplodere un vulcano dentro al mio corpo. Possibile che Bella mi facesse questo effetto?

La depositai con cura sul sedile, temevo quasi di romperla. - Tutto a posto? - Faticai a pronunciare quella frase, il suo profumo mi aveva invaso l'animo.

- Si. - Pigolò piano.

Chiusi la portiera e raggiunsi il mio posto. - Si parte. - Accesi il motore che ruggì come un orso. Bella ridacchiò stemprando il momento, ma c'era una cosa che volevo chiederle... - Bella, davvero vorresti vedere i colori? -

Si girò verso di me, sul suo volto, c'era stupore e anche... dolore. - Mi piacerebbe, ma non sono nata ieri. E' impossibile. - Sorrise amaramente.

- Dammi una possibilità, fammi provare. - Fermai il fuori strada davanti a casa mia e mi voltai completamente verso di lei.

Corrugò le sopracciglia in una posa riflessiva. Ci mise almeno mezzo minuto buono prima di rispondermi, e quando lo fece, mi sentii bene. - Va bene. Ma solo una prova. - Sentenziò.

- Grazie. - Si stava fidando di me. Non so il perché e non volevo neanche saperlo, ma questa cosa non solo mi piaceva, mi faceva stare bene.

Esme ci stava osservando sulla porta, scesi e aiutai Bella a fare altrettanto.

- Bella! Ho appena sentito tuo padre, rimarrai da noi anche a pranzo. - Se Bella avesse potuto vederla... Esme sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori! Adorava cucinare.

- Non so cosa dire. Non vorrei essere di peso... - Si tolse la giacca, affidandola a mia madre.

- Non pensarci neanche! E poi, finalmente qualcuno che farà onore ai miei piatti. -

Mi avvicinai ad entrambe. - Io e Bella andiamo fuori, le ho promesso di farle vedere i colori. -

Lo sguardo di Esme fu impagabile, ma la vidi sciogliersi, quando notò che Bella aveva afferrato la mia mano e che io la stavo stringendo.

La portai con me fuori, nel giardino che Esme aveva sistemato il giorno prima, adesso, nel centro c'era un bellissimo gazebo in ferro battuto, le pareti di stoffa morbida creavano una piccola intimità.

- Accomodati. - Le dissi, lasciandola cadere morbidamente sul grande pouf bianco.

- Sono sinceramente curiosa, come pensi di far vedere ad una cieca i colori? - Si arrotolò le maniche del maglioncino su fino ai gomiti.

- Abbi un po di fede. - Replicai, prendendo una ciotola contenente delle piccole candele profumate, poi afferrai un vaso contenente delle piccole rose bianche. Mi inginocchiai davanti a lei e cominciai il mio piccolo esperimento. - Adesso, fai esattamente quello che ti dico. -

Annuì, prese un bel respiro e attese.

- I colori, sono caldi o freddi. - Cercai di selezionare le parole giuste per farle capire la differenza. Presi il vaso contente le rose e lo misi davanti a lei, con la mano libera, afferrai la sua e la portai verso quei piccoli boccioli. - Toccali. -

Lo fece, quasi con reverenza. - E' morbido. - Sussurrò, sembrava emozionata.

- Si. E che altro? - La spronai.

Continuò a toccarla. - E' liscia, fresca. -

- Giusto, è una rosa bianca. Il bianco è un colore freddo. - Presi la ciotola con le candele e ne accesi una.

- Che stai facendo? - Si agitò un pochino.

- Tranquilla... Adesso, dammi la mano. - La presi nella mia, cercai di stare il più attento possibile. - Cosa senti? -

- Caldo, il fuoco. - Sorrise.

- Il fuoco, è rosso. - Le dissi, sperando che cominciasse a capire il mio metodo. E forse si, l'aveva capito. Soffiai sulla candelina spegnendola.

- Credo di aver capito. - Mormorò con un lieve sorriso.

Mi concessi di sorridere, finché le sue mani non raggiunsero il mio viso. Mi lasciai toccare, il ricordo del giorno prima tornò prepotente, così come le sensazioni che si stavano sviscerando dentro di me. - Tu sei bianco. - Disse tranquilla, lasciandomi impietrito. - E profumi di buono. - Continuò come se nulla fosse, mentre io cercavo di essere ragionevole. Non poteva vedermi, perciò, non poteva neanche minimamente immaginare cosa fossi in realtà.

- La prima volta che ho sentito il tuo profumo, è stato sulla mia sciarpa. - Ammise, facendo colorare le sue guance di rosso.

Buffo! Lo stesso era successo a me. - Perché me l'hai regalata? - Era davvero mia questa voce roca?

Spostò lievemente il viso di lato, avevo notato che lo faceva quando era in imbarazzo. - Bé, diciamo che non è proprio un regalo... è più un prestito. -

Mi venne in mente una folle idea. Poteva essere che lei, come me, volesse imprimere il mio odore su quel piccolo fagotto?!

I passi, per quanto silenziosi, di mia madre, mi distolgono dai miei pensieri. Scivolo via dalla presa di Bella, e in quel momento, il profumo di brioches appena sfornate arriva sotto il mio naso, disgustoso per me, ma invitante per lei.

- Bella, ho pensato che volessi fare colazione. - Aprii la tenda, permettendo ad Esme di entrare con il suo piccolo vassoio, carico di leccornie per lei.

- Esme, non dovevi disturbarti... - Ma la sua pancia, diede il segnale che quel disturbo era più che gradito.

Presi un pouf anche per mia madre e la invitai a sedersi con noi. Bella stava assaporando con delizia i dolci fatti in casa. - Sono buonissimi. - Esclamò addentandone un altro.

- Mi fa piacere. - _Oh Edward, sono così felice. Non la trovi deliziosa!?_

Annuii. Non potevo fare altro, perché mi stavo rendendo conto che Bella, non era solo deliziosa, era particolare. Presi il bicchiere contenente la spremuta d'arancia, con l'altra mano gentilmente presi la sua nella mia, conducendola verso la bevanda.

Era divertente guardare un essere umano mangiare.

- Allora, come va con i colori? - Domandò mia madre, curiosa.

Sospirai. - Diciamo bene, per adesso stiamo distinguendo i colori caldi da quelli freddi. -

Bella si unì alla nostra piccola discussione. - Il rosso è caldo, come il fuoco. E il bianco, è freddo, come... - Per un attimo ebbi il terrore che dicesse il mio nome. - ...come la neve. - Sorrise entusiasta.

- Oh bene, sembra che ve la stiate cavando, dopotutto. - Si complimentò felice per me. Vedevo chiaramente quanto gongolasse di gioia nel vedermi così premuroso con Bella.

- Si, Edward è un ottimo insegnante. - Le sorrise gentile Bella.

La scintilla che vidi negli occhi di Esme, era ovviamente di stima nei miei confronti. Mi stavo comportando più che bene, rispetto a come avevo iniziato la mia conoscenza con Isabella. Se ci pensavo, mi sentivo ancora un verme...

- Oh, ne sono sicura. Edward è molto bravo, e molto modesto. - Mise una sua mano sulla mia spalla. Anche se non era la mia vera madre, era come se lo fosse. Il suo affetto per me era sincero, come il mio per lei.

Chiacchierammo per altro tempo, non mi ero mai sentito così rilassato in tutta la mia vita, stavo bene, sia con me stesso che con loro. Anche Esme, l'aveva notato, non faceva altro che pensare a quanto fossi diverso da prima. Le sembravo speranzoso...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

Il pranzo fu un altro spettacolo. Esme si era data davvero da fare e Bella aveva apprezzato tutto. Mi sentivo felice, per la prima volta dopo tutto questo tempo, mi sentivo bene.

I miei fratelli e sorelle, tornarono da scuola nel pomeriggio. Alice non vedeva l'ora di passare del tempo con Bella. Capii che per questa giornata non potevo pretendere di avere del tempo extra da passare con lei da solo.

Ad ogni modo, questo mi diede modo di riflettere. Volevo passare più tempo con Bella, e per farlo dovevo sfruttare soprattutto le mattine, perché poi ovviamente, le mie sorelle avrebbero voluto averla a loro disposizione per il resto della giornata.

Naturalmente non la persi di vista neanche un momento. Era impressionante vedere come riusciva a sopportare bene quelle pazze di Rose e Alice, perfino Emmett ne era rimasto colpito.

L'ispettore Swan suonò alla nostra porta verso le cinque del pomeriggio. - Buona sera, Esme. -

- Charlie, prego, entri pure. - Lo fece accomodare mia madre.

Tutti noi eravamo in salotto seduti sul tappeto, ero riuscito ad accaparrarmi un posto vicino a Bella, ogni tanto mi avvicinavo al suo orecchio sussurrandole aneddoti imbarazzanti dei miei fratelli.

La sua risata cristallina riempiva la casa, suo padre rimase piacevolmente colpito, vidi con chiarezza nella sua mente quanto gli faceva piacere vedere sua figlia così felice.

- Charlie, perché non rimanete con noi a cena? Ci farebbe piacere. - Esme era sempre così gentile, anche se poi, avemmo dovuto trovare una scusa per il fatto che noi non avremmo toccato cibo.

- Oh no, vi ringrazio. Questa sera, abbiamo degli ospiti. - Si scusò Charlie, e io affinai l'udito.

Il volto di mia madre esprimeva comprensione. - Ma certo, volete che vi prepari qualcosa? -

- Davvero, non disturbatevi. Di solito portano loro qualcosa dalla riserva. -

Riserva?! Ho capito bene?... Al diavolo! Mi immersi nella mente del padre di Bella e scoprii con orrore chi fossero gli ospiti; Billy e Jacob Black, i Quileutes.

Avrei dovuto lasciare Bella in balia di due licantropi? Ma neanche per idea!

- Bella, andiamo. Billy e Jacob staranno per arrivare. - La chiamò suo padre.

Il volto di Bella non esprimeva gioia, l'aiutai ad alzarsi e le porsi la sua giacca. - Non ti piace l'idea di avere ospiti? - Mormorai piano, in modo che Charlie non ci sentisse.

- No, non mi piace l'idea di avere loro per ospiti... - Sbuffò contrariata.

Non riuscii a trattenermi. - Perché? - La mia voce aveva un qualcosa di vellutato in quel momento, mentre l'accompagnavo alla porta.

- Non mi fido. Jacob mi sembra sempre troppo possessivo nei miei confronti. Mi mette, paura. - Ammise, capii che ne era davvero spaventata.

Sentii una parte di me lacerarsi, quando si allontanò. Scacciai quella sensazione. Sapevo di dover attendere almeno un po... e quando l'ora mi parve buona... - Vado a caccia. - Annunciai.

Stavo mentendo a tutti loro, ma sinceramente non mi importava, il mio obbiettivo era semplice; assicurarmi che Bella stesse bene. Veloce, forse anche più del solito, raggiunsi la sua casa. Erano già arrivati, sentivo i loro pensieri. Vedevo Bella attraverso le loro menti, era li, composta, con un sorriso tirato. Non era la stessa persona che aveva passato con me e la mia famiglia una splendida giornata. No, questa era una Bella chiusa in se stessa.

Quasi ringhiai, quando quel ragazzo si avvicinò troppo a lei. Non potevo entrare da loro e portarla via, dovevo essere paziente... se fosse stato necessario, avrei anche sfondato i muri per proteggerla. Buffo a pensarci bene, fino al giorno prima ero io che l'avevo spaventata a morte, e adesso invece, mi scoprivo smanioso di proteggerla, non avrei sopportato che qualcuno o qualcosa le facesse del male.

Attesi ancora, nascosto nell'oscurità della notte. Bella era tesa, Charlie sembrava tranquillo, stavano parlando di andare a pesca il giorno dopo. Ottimo! Avrei avuto la possibilità di avere Bella a mia disposizione tutto il giorno!

- Potrebbe stare con Jacob alla riserva... - Propose Billy.

Cosa?! NO! Assolutamente no!

A quelle parole, il viso di Bella espresse una lieve angoscia. No, quello era decisamente il momento di intervenire. Afferrai il mio cellulare e composi il numero di casa Swan. Uno, due, tre squilli...

- Pronto? -

- Ispettore Swan? Sono Edward Cullen. - Vedevo Charlie con in mano la cornetta.

- Edward - Sembrava stupito di sentirmi. - Come mai mi chiami, è successo qualcosa? -

Cercai di tranquillizzarmi. - No, è solo che le mie sorelle si domandavano se Bella poteva rimanere con noi domani, tutto il giorno. - Calcai sulle ultime parole.

- Domani? Non so, aspetta che te la passo. - Allontanò dall'orecchio la cornetta. - Bells, al telefono, è Edward. -

Non sfuggì ne a me, ne a Jacob il sospiro di sollievo che fece Bella. - Pronto. -

Che sollievo sentire la sua dolce voce. - Bella, sono Edward. - Sorrisi come un idiota.

- Ciao. - Sorrise anche lei al nulla. Gli occhi scuri di Jacob non la lasciavano. - Di cosa volevi parlarmi? -

- Domani, ti va di passare con me tutto il giorno? - Ero ansioso, con lei non avevo specificato niente delle mie sorelle, io volevo sapere se lei voleva passare del tempo con me.

Il sorriso più dolce del mondo si aprì sul suo viso. - Si. A che ora passi? -

Dentro di me, i fuochi d'artificio scoppiarono in simultanea. - A che ora esce Charlie? -

Corrugò le sopracciglia. - Credo alle quattro. -

- Bene, sarò li alle sette. -Sentenziai, anche se in realtà, quella notte, non mi sarei mai mosso da li. L'avrei sorvegliata, non mi piacevano i pensieri di quel cane.

Quando Bella tornò in salotto e spiegò a suo padre che il giorno dopo sarebbe stata dai Cullen, come ovvio, i due Quileutes si innervosirono, parecchio. Erano palesemente contrari al fatto che Bella ci frequentasse. Inorridirono, quando Charlie gli rivelò che sua figlia passava con noi tutte le mattine.

Quasi spezzai l'albero dove ero seduto, quando Billy disse a Charlie di non portarla più da noi, da me! - Charlie, è più al sicuro da noi nella riserva! Jacob la controllerà e... -

- Io non sono un cane! Non devo essere controllata! - Esplose ad un certo punto Bella, arrabbiata. - Sarò anche cieca, ma non ho bisogno di essere controllata! I Cullen sono gentili, mi trattano bene! Edward è dolce... gentile, premuroso. Non mi ha mai fatto pesare la mia presenza... al contrario di voi stasera, lui e la sua famiglia mi hanno trattata normalmente. - Finì con un tono di voce mortalmente basso. Respirò piano per calmarsi. Li odiavo, come potevano trattala così?! - Scusatemi, vado in camera mia. -

Si alzò, lasciando tutti gli altri di sotto. Charlie stava pensando seriamente di prendere la pistola dalla sua fondina e di sparare nelle gambe di quei due.

Non mi diedi pena di ascoltare ancora i loro discorsi, entrai in camera di Bella dalla finestra e li rimasi in silenzio, immobile, aspettando il suo arrivo.

Quando la maniglia della sua porta si abbassò trattenni il respiro, Bella entrò in camera con il volto spento, triste. Avrei volentieri staccato a morsi la testa di quei due maledetti cani!

Chiuse con garbo la porta dietro di se e si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. Quando vidi cadere un paio di lacrime sulle sue guance, avrei tanto voluto abbracciarla e consolarla.

Avanzò qualche passo sicura verso il letto, prese dei respiri profondi per trattenere il pianto che minacciava di uscire, ad un certo punto si fermò. Immobile. Il suo cuore aumentò lievemente il battito. Sollevò di scatto il volto. In quel momento, mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto vedere il colore dei suoi occhi. Chissà di che tonalità erano. Scrollò le spalle, probabilmente cercando di rilassare un pochino i muscoli.

Si chinò tastando con la mano il suo comodino, notai che c'era appoggiato il libro in Braille, lo afferrò e si sdraiò incrociando le gambe. Sembrava che Bella si fosse messa in versione relax. Sfogliò qualche pagina, tastando con i polpastrelli i puntini che componevano le parole, sembrò soddisfatta quando trovò il testo che voleva.

Passò in quel modo il resto della sera, l'unico rumore nella sua stanza erano le sue dita che scivolavano sulle pagine leggermente ruvide e il suo respiro. Ancora mi domandai perché non potessi leggerle nella mente... era maledettamente frustrante.

Mi voltai quando decise che era giunto il momento di cambiarsi, sentii un fiotto di veleno inondarmi la gola quando la stoffa dei suoi vestiti cadde a terra. Nonostante la stanza fosse completamente buia, la mia vista, più che perfetta, mi avrebbe dato modo di vedere chiaramente il suo corpo. Ma non era giusto nei suoi confronti.

Tornai a fissarla, solo quando sentii il suo peso tornare sul materasso e la coperta venire tirata, azzardai una breve occhiata e mi rilassai. Bella era tranquilla sotto la coltre di coperte. Stringeva fra le braccia un peluche rosa. Dormiva? Ascoltai il suo cuore, batteva regolare, piano, scandiva ogni secondo del tempo. Cautamente mi avvicinai. Era così indifesa e tenera. Spostai una ciocca dei suoi capelli lontana dal suo viso.

- Buona notte, Bella. - Le sussurrai piano, sapendo che comunque non mi avrebbe sentito.

- Anche a te. - Sussurrò invece lasciandomi impietrito.

Gelato in quella posizione, la guardai, eppure, il suo battito era tranquillo, il suo respiro regolare. Me lo ero immaginato?

Inghiottii a vuoto. - Bella, sei sveglia? -

Un sospiro profondo e poi... - Direi di si. -

Oh merda... e adesso? - Scu.. scusa, pensavo dormissi. - Balbettai. Accidenti che idiota!

Sul suo viso non comparve il solito sorriso che l'aveva caratterizzata in questi giorni. - Come hai fatto ad entrare? - Si mise seduta con la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Che fare? Dovevo dire la verità? Tanto non aveva il senso dell'altezza, non poteva sapere quanto alta fosse in realtà la sua stanza. - Dalla finestra. - E dopo averlo detto, mi diedi di nuovo del cretino. Adesso avrebbe pensato che probabilmente ero un pazzo maniaco. Bravo Edward, sempre meglio!

Invece, Bella mi sorprese, non disse nulla, si limitò a sospirare e io, preso da un impulso improvviso ripresi a parlare. - C'è qualcosa che non va? - Sapevo benissimo cosa, ma forse per lei sarebbe stato meglio parlarne...

Appoggiò la testa al muro, il viso rivolto al soffitto. - No, nulla. - Rispose con voce stanca.

- Sai, pensavo che ti mettessi ad urlare al maniaco, invece, sembra che non ti importi che io sia entrato mentre in teoria stavi dormendo. - Le dissi, esprimendo i miei pensieri.

- Io credo invece che tu sia qui da prima. - Mi disse prendendomi ancora una volta impreparato. - Quando sono entrata, ho sentito il tuo profumo. -

Tradito dal mio odore! Grandioso! Bella non era da sottovalutare.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche attimo, non mi piaceva vederla così triste, non era da lei. E ancora mi assalii la rabbia verso quei due maledetti!

Mi sedetti accanto. - Fatti un po in la. - Le dissi, appoggiandomi al muro nella sua stessa posizione. Eravamo spalla contro spalla. Interessante, dubito che qualche altro vampiro si fosse mai ritrovato in questa situazione. - E questo cosa sarebbe? - Domandai afferrando un cosino dal suo letto

Bella abbassò il volto verso di me e allungò le mani, tastando quel cosetto rosa. - E' la mia migliore amica. - Rispose riappropriandosi del pinguino di peluche morbidoso. - Edward, questa è Dodo. Dodo, questo è Edward. -

Ridacchiai, Bella era così innocente. Decisi però di stare allo scherzo. - Ciao Dodo. E' un vero piacere conoscerti. - E schioccai un tenero bacino al pinguino rosa.

Isabella ridacchiò. - Così la farai imbarazzare. -

- Oh perdonami Dodo. Magari un giorno ti compro un pinguino maschio... Così Dodo non sarà più sola. -

Il sorriso che Bella fece fu abbagliante. - Oh si! E lo chiameremo Chirs! -

Finalmente un sorriso. Ero fiero di me, mi sentivo un po idiota ma almeno lei era tornata a sorridere. - E' bello vederti sorridere. -

E il rossore inondò le sue guance, rendendola più che deliziosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7**

Chiacchierammo per ore e ore, Bella era una continua sorpresa. Non solo non mi aveva urlato contro, dandomi del maniaco, ma aveva addirittura capito che ero già presente nella sua stanza! Decisamente di umano aveva poco questa ragazza. E con questo pensiero mi trovai a sorridere.

Rimasi a guardarla mentre dormiva tranquilla, per tutta la notte, o meglio, quasi tutta, dato che suo padre era venuto ad accertarsi che Bella stesse bene, io ne avevo approfittato per uscire e andare a cacciare un po. Non mi ero allontanato di molto, ma almeno potevo stare tranquillo in sua presenza.

Il sole fece capolino fra le nuvole, erano quasi le sette, io stavo aspettando fuori sotto il portichetto. Charlie era uscito giusto alle quattro.

Non aveva ancora perdonato del tutto Billy e suo figlio. Io, sapevo solo che non avrei mai voluto averli sulla mia strada o li avrei uccisi!

Bussai alla porta, attendendo che il piccolo fiore di primavera venisse ad aprirmi. Sentii distintamente diversi rumori e poi anche un - Ahi! - .

Bussai nuovamente. - Bella, sono Edward. Tutto bene? -

Ci mise qualche secondo a rispondermi. - Solo un attimo... credo di essermi tagliata. -

Merda! Trattenni il fiato ed entrai. - Bella, dove sei? - Si era fatta male? Come aveva fatto?

- Sono in cucina, Edward. - La sua voce era leggermente agitata.

Entrai e vidi che teneva in bocca il dito indice.- Che succede? - Nell'altra mano reggeva

la scatola di cereali.

- Mi sono tagliata con la scatola. - Sbuffò, tornando a succhiare il dito.

Per fortuna, sembrava che il danno non fosse grave, sbuffai divertito. - Sei pericolosa, sai. - Se fosse stato necessario, avrei anche potuto bagnare la sua ferita con la mia saliva, da quello che sapevo avrebbe cicatrizzato subito il taglio, ma sarebbe stato pericoloso per il mio autocontrollo...

Andò verso il lavello, appoggiò la scatola li accanto e con la mano sana, scivolò tastando i vari pomelli, finché trovò quello dell'acqua. Sfilò il dito dalla bocca e lo mise sotto il getto. Vidi chiaramente qualche goccia uscire, ma venne portata via dal getto fresco.

- Mi passi l'asciugamano, per favore? -

La guardai mentre avvolgeva la mano in quella stoffa bianca. - Non ti sembra di esagerare, era solo un taglietto. - Le feci notare. Non sarebbe di certo morta dissanguata per quello.

Cercai di calmarmi, non stavo respirando, perciò non potevo sentire nulla. - Posso? - Le chiesi gentilmente. Afferrai la mano incriminata e la tolsi dal suo enorme bozzolo bianco di cotone. Il taglietto aveva smesso di sanguinare. Sospirai di sollievo. - E' a posto, non perderai il dito. - La derisi un pochino.

- Scemo. - Mormorò dandomi una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

Mi piaceva quella piccola intimità che si era creata fra di noi. Era rilassante, come se ci conoscessimo da una vita. - Allora, sei pronta per andare? -

- Prontissima. - Il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra era confortante.

Aprii la porta attendendo che uscisse e dopo aver chiuso tutto, ci avviammo per il vialetto.

- Allora, con che macchina andiamo? - Mise le mani nella tasca della giacca.

- Oggi niente macchina, facciamo una bella passeggiata a piedi. - Annunciai.

Si bloccò con entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate in una muta domanda. - Scherzi? -

Mi fermai accanto a lei. - Affatto. - Ero serissimo.

- Edward, sono cieca, non saprei neanche dove mettere i piedi. - Cominciò a dire, ma la fermai mettendole un dito sulle labbra.

- Sei con me, fidati. - Non potevo evitare di guardarla, era davvero uno spettacolo degno di nota il suo viso.

- Mi fido di te. - Ammise a bassa voce con il rosa sulle guance.

E io non potei evitare di sorridere contento. - Bene, non lascerò che tu ti faccia male, Bella. -

Mugugnò un ok stiracchiato. - Adesso, dammi la mano. -

Sollevò la sua mano bianca e io la unii alla mia. Non so il perché, ma intrecciai le dita con le sue. Il suo battito veloce, il suo viso arrossato per l'emozione mi resero quasi completo, in quel momento.

Cominciammo la nostra passeggiata nel silenzio più totale.

- Non sono mai entrata nel bosco. - Ammise Bella, titubante.

- Oh, è molto affascinante. Verde, verde, verde e ancora verde. - Le dissi.

- Oh si, davvero molto affascinante. - Sorrise, cogliendo l'ironia.

Gli unici rumori erano dettati dai nostri passi. - Raccontami un po di voi, siete di Forks? -

L'aiutai a scavalcare una roccia in mezzo al sentiero. - No, veniamo da Denali, Alaska. -

- Davvero? Com'era? - Domandò sinceramente curiosa.

- Bianco, freddo e bagnato. - Risposi sintetico.

Bella ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. - Bello... avevi degli amici? -

Ripensai al clan di Denali, alle avance di Tanya e alle sue sorelle. - Si, eravamo ospiti di una famiglia, possiamo considerarli quasi dei parenti alla lontana. - Ammisi una mezza verità, era la cosa migliore che potevo fare. - Tu invece? - Le domandai, sorreggendola in un attimo di precario equilibrio.

- Io ho sempre vissuto a Phoenix, con mia madre. Non avevo molti amici. Per lo più erano dei semplici conoscenti. - Mi mettevano tristezza le sue parole, ma non c'era traccia di amarezza nella sua voce.

- E come sei finita qui a Forks? - La curiosità che provavo nei suoi confronti sembrava si stesse allargando come un a macchia di olio sulla strada.

Corrugò le sopracciglia. - Bé, mia madre si è risposata... diciamo che le serviva il suo spazio. -

Ero incredulo. - Lei ti ha mandato qui?! - Anche la mia voce stava suonano un tantino alterata.

- No, no. - Si affrettò a dire. - Le ho chiesto io di venire qui. Mi sembrava giusto nei suoi confronti. -

La osservai attentamente, sembrava così sincera. Poi, una richiesta si affacciò prepotente nella mia mente e non riuscii a non dirla. - Apri gli occhi. - Le sussurrai, fermandomi in mezzo alla foresta.

Il volto di Bella si girò verso di me, con una smorfia strana sul viso. - Cosa dovrei fare? -

Sfilai la mano dal nostro intreccio e le sollevai il viso gentilmente. - Apri gli occhi, per favore. -

- E' una richiesta strana, io non... - Era titubante, il suo cuore stava accelerando il battito.

- Ti prego, Bella. - Non avevo mai pregato nessuno in tutta la mia vita. Ma volevo vedere quegli occhi!

Quasi trattenni il fiato, quando vidi un lieve tremolio nelle palpebre di Bella e poi... affogai in due occhi profondi e scuri. Una parte di me registrò il viso di Bella con gli occhi aperti, era la visione più incantevole che avessi mai visto. Quegli occhi castani, così profondi, espressivi... non mi sembrava possibile che non potessero vedere! Era assurdo! Perché?

- Sono bellissimi. - Le sussurrai, con quella poca voce che riuscii a tirare fuori. - Grazie per avermeli mostrati. - Il mi pollice accarezzò dolcemente la sua guancia rossa.

- P..prego. - Balbettò. Sapevo che la mia voce poteva irretire un essere umano, ma con Bella, sapere di essere la causa della sua confusione, era una piccola gioia personale.

Ci fu un cambiamento nell'aria, quasi impercettibile, ma bastò per mettermi in posizione di difesa. Mi voltai rapido e scrutai sia con gli occhi che con la mente la foresta - Bella, adesso, non ti muovere. Hai capito!? - Sussultò per il mio cambiamento improvviso.

- Edward, che succede? - Mormorò con una lieve stonatura nella voce.

- Ferma! Non muovere un muscolo! - Le ordinai, odiandomi profondamente, ma non potevo permettere che le succedesse qualcosa. La cosa che mi stupii, è che Bella fece esattamente quello che gli avevo detto.

Mi portai davanti a lei, l'avrei difesa, non c'erano dubbi. - Vieni fuori. - Sibilai al nulla, ma sapevo che qualcuno c'era... un vampiro. - Bella, qualunque cosa succeda, non muoverti. Hai capito!? -

Il suo respiro era notevolmente accelerato, la sentii pigolare un - Si. - e a quel punto, mi mossi in avanti alla mia normale velocità... Eccola! Una folta chioma rosso fuoco correva davanti a me, zigzagava fra gli alberi. - Fermati! - Le ordinai.

Rimasi colpito, quando si bloccò improvvisamente, voltandosi verso di me. Aveva gli occhi rossi. Scrutai nella sua mente, non volevo perdere tempo con le sue risposte, probabilmente false. Mi sentivo in ansia per Bella, l'avevo lasciata sola. - Chi sei? -

- Mi chiamo Victoria, e tu mi sei d'intralcio con la mia cena. - Fredda e risoluta, ma non fu quello a spaventarmi, no... nella sua mente, c'era un pensiero fisso per qualcuno, un vampiro, biondo, occhi rossi e sguardo da assassino; James. Continuava a ripetere questo nome nella sua mente, la vampira.

Inorridii, quando capii che quel qualcuno, in questo momento era con... Un ruggito e poi un urlo mi gelarono il veleno in gola. Bella! - No! - Non persi altro tempo, cominciai a correre verso di lei, come potevo essere stato tanto stupido da lasciarmi distrarre?!

Quello che vidi, rischiò seriamente di uccidermi. Bella era a terra, un profondo taglio lungo tutto il braccio sanguinava copiosamente, inginocchiato davanti a lei, stava il vampiro che avevo visto nella mente di Victoria.

Non gli lasciai nemmeno il tempo di sollevarsi, corsi contro di lui, scaraventandolo contro un albero. Il suo ruggito si sentì per tutto il bosco. - Non le farai del male! - Sibilai contro di lui.

Ero furioso! Dannatamente arrabbiato!

Dietro di me, sentii il rumore di passi veloci. Merda! Victoria stava arrivando. - Bella, riesci a muoverti? - Stavo tenendo James con entrambe le mani.

- Ed.. Edward... - Respirò affannosamente. - Si. -

Non mi piaceva quello che stavo per fare, ma non avevo altra scelta, l'avevo visto nelle loro menti, avrebbero cercato Bella per ucciderla. Volevano il suo sangue. - Tappati le orecchie! -

Aspettai solo un secondo, e poi mi avventai su di lui, il suono del suo ruggito, venne sostituito da quello agghiacciante delle sue membra che venivano spezzate da me.

- No! - Ruggì invece furiosa la voce dell'altra vampira. Mi arrivò alle spalle, staccandomi dai resti del suo compagno.

Altri rumori di lotta e alla fine, lo stesso agghiacciante rumore di membra che si spezzano. Sapevo che dovevo dargli fuoco, ma non avevo niente li con me...

Presi il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni. - Alice.. -

- Ho visto, sto arrivando! -

L'odore del sangue di Bella era forte, chiusi il cellulare e mi avvicinai a lei. Cercai di misurare i miei movimenti, le posai con calma le mani sulle sue... sobbalzò. - Bella, sono io... è tutto finito... - Il suo piccolo cuore batteva ancora velocissimo. - Calmati, è finita... è finita... -

Mi abbracciò di slancio, trasformando i suoi respiri in singhiozzi. - Edward... ho avuto paura... -

L'abbracciai, sentii sulle mie mani il suo sangue. - Bella, aspetta. Hai qualcosa, un fazzoletto... - Scosse nervosamente la testa e il suo sangue continuava ad uscire.

Sperai vivamente che Alice arrivasse alla svelta. - Non muoverti. - Le sussurrai piano, avvicinandomi con il volto. Sentii la sua pelle rabbrividire quando posai le mie labbra sul suo braccio e la mia lingua fredda seguire quella cicatrice, leccai via il sangue, la mia saliva cicatrizzò il resto. Ero in paradiso! Quello era senza dubbio il sangue più buono che avessi mai assaporato in tutta la mia lunga vita.

- Edward! Sono qui! - La voce di Alice mi riscosse. La sentii armeggiare con l'accendino e dare fuoco ai loro resti. - Come sta? - Domandò senza mai togliere gli occhi dal falò

- Sto... bene. - Rispose Bella, con un filo di voce. - Che cosa erano? -

Guardai Alice e poi Bella. - Mostri. - Risposi solo, mentre prendevo Bella in braccio e con Alice accanto correvamo via da quel posto.

Quando arrivammo a casa, Esme e Carlisle ci vennero in contro, Alice l'aveva avvisati con il cellulare.

- Bella! Come stai? - Liberai Bella dalle mie braccia, depositandola sulla poltrona del salotto, pensavo di allontanarmi, ma la presa delle sue mani sulla mia giacca mi fermò.

- Non lasciarmi. - Mormorò debolmente, lasciai che le nostre dita si intrecciassero di nuovo, mentre mio padre prendeva con gentilezza l'altro braccio per esaminarlo.

- Hai perso molto sangue, Bella. Esme, preparale una cioccolata con molti zuccheri. - Sentenziò Carlisle, poi si rivolse a me. - Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, Edward. - La sua mano sulla mia spalla mi infuse la sua ammirazione.

Esme arrivò poco dopo con una tazza fumante di cioccolata e panna.

Anche se di malavoglia, Bella liberò la sua mano dalla mia presa, afferrò la tazza e cominciò a bere, senza storie. Che diavolo! Come poteva essere che all'improvviso sentissi il sapore del cioccolato?

Ero immobile, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, eppure... eccolo di nuovo!

Che mi stava succedendo?

Osservai Bella bere un altro sorso di cioccolata calda. La sentivo scendere nella mia gola, zuccherosa, dolce... buona! Sentivo il sapore! Assurdo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8**

Ero completamente sconvolto! Non poteva essere, eppure, il sapore del cioccolato era così forte e buono nella mia gola!

Bella lo stava assaporando con gusto. - Mamma. - La chiamai. - Ne daresti una tazza anche a me, per favore? - Lo sguardo allucinato che tutti mi rivolsero fu impagabile.

- Edward, sei sicuro... - La voce di Esme trasudava incertezza.

Annuii sicuro, volevo sentire, provare. Di solito il cibo umano era per noi disgustoso. Esme non ci mise molto, solo una manciata di secondi e ricomparve con la tazza fumante. La presi e con incertezza l'annusai; disgustosa!

Mi feci forza e ne bevvi un sorso. Oddio! Stavo per vomitare! Con uno sforzo enorme, ingoiai quella semplice sorsata e quasi mi sentii male. Era orribile! Quella sostanza viscida e calda stava scivolando giù per la mia gola... che schifo!

Ma come era possibile che prima l'avessi apprezzato?!

- Buono! Grazie, Esme. - Ripose la tazza, Bella. Io la guardai inorridito.

- Come ti senti, Bella? Ti fa male da qualche parte? - La gentilezza di mia madre era incommensurabile.

- No, male no. Mi sento indolenzita, probabilmente ho preso una botta... - Si tastò il braccio ma non trovò nulla. Con calma ponderata, si voltò verso di me. - Come hai fatto? C'era un taglio, lo so, ne sono sicura. -

E adesso? Che cosa le avrei detto? - Bella io... - Sospirai. - Non posso dirtelo. - Mi sentii uno schifo. - Mi dispiace. - Non mi ero mai sentito così male in vita mia.

- Non puoi. - Sussurrò con voce scettica, arcuando un fine sopracciglio. - Non vuoi... è diverso... - Stavo per ribattere. - ... ma è giusto così. - Sospirò un pochino abbattuta.

- Io... - Non sapevo cosa dire.

- Mi hai salvato, e questo mi basta. - Accennò ad un lieve sorriso, ma nonostante il sospiro di sollievo dei miei famigliari, io vidi con chiarezza quanto quel sorriso fosse limitato.

Presi le sue mani nelle mie. - Bella, ti giuro che... -

Le sfilò con gentilezza e io mi sentii vuoto. - Edward, non fa nulla. -

Se non faceva nulla, perché mi sentivo così maledettamente distante da lei?

Sotto un albero del giardino, cominciai a leggere per Bella, seduta vicino a me, le prime pagine di Orgoglio e pregiudizio. La mia voce scorreva tranquilla, le parole sembravano accarezzarla. Mi piaceva quello che stavo facendo. Il leggero venticello, portava verso di me il suo profumo dissetante. Eppure, vedevo chiaramente fra di noi un muro trasparente.

Tutto questo era assurdo, sentivo una grandissima rabbia crescermi dentro. - Adesso basta! - Sbottai, chiudendo di scatto il libro, Bella sussultò sorpresa. - Bella, si può sapere che diavolo ti prende? -

Il suo viso era rivolto ai ciuffi di erba che stava strappando con le mani. - Niente. - Sospirò. - Edward, se non ti andava di leggere per me, bastava dirlo. Ho i miei libri... - E poi aggiunse con un tono molto più basso, quasi un sussurro. - Tanto ci sono abituata... -.

Si sollevò in piedi, dirigendosi verso casa, non potevo lasciare le cose in quel modo! - Bella, fermati. - Ma lei proseguì imperterrita. - Parliamone. -

Non si fermò, continuò la sua camminata un po barcollante verso casa. - No, Edward. -

Vidi la scena come se avvenisse a rallentatore, il suo piede prese una zolla di terra sporgente, si sbilanciò in avanti con tutto il corpo... meno di mezzo secondo, ero davanti a lei prendendola al volo.

Chiusi gli occhi ed inspirai il potente aroma del suo profumo. Eccolo di nuovo, quel vulcano eruttare nel mio corpo. - Tutto bene? - La mia voce roca le causa i brividi, con molta fatica, mi separai da lei, assicurandomi che fosse in equilibrio. Dio mio! Cosa non avrei fatto per riaverla fra le braccia! - Perché non vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va? - Le sussurrai dolce, mentre la mia mano le accarezzava una guancia.

- Perché tu non ti fidi di me? - La sua voce era tremula e veritiera. Ma se solo avesse saputo la verità, temevo, anzi no, avevo il terrore di non rivederla mai più.

- Mi fido di te, Bella. Non sai quanto... - Ammisi, prendendole il viso fra le mani. - Ma questa volta, ti prego... non posso. Credimi. - Cercavo disperatamente di farle capire, quanto mi costasse tutto ciò. Ma non potevo fare diversamente.

Le sue mani si sollevarono e posarono sul mio viso. In silenzio, passò i suoi polpastrelli sui miei occhi, sulle mie labbra, sulle mie guance. Per qualche attimo, mi rilassai contro le sue mani, era così bello sentire il suo tocco caldo e morbido. - Va bene... - Sussurrò., rivolgendomi un sorriso vero.

- Grazie. - Ero sollevato. Sentivo che fra di noi, si stava creando una sorta di cameratismo. Io stavo bene in sua compagnia e per lei sembrava fosse lo stesso. - Allora, riprendiamo la lettura? - Le domandai, con un po più di entusiasmo.

- Si, direi di si. - Mi sorrise, sedendosi ancora una volta accanto a me, mentre la mia voce riprendeva a farle sognare il mondo vittoriano.

- Basta, Edward! - Esclamò mio fratello Jasper, dopo il mio ennesimo sospiro di ansia e angoscia. Mi voltai verso di lui ringhiando con un tono cupo.

- E' inutile che fai così, non risolverai comunque niente! - Sbottò anche Rosalie, mentre sceglieva quale rivista di moda guardare per prima.

Sbuffai anche contro di lei. Erano ben tre giorni che non vedevo Bella. Tre lunghissimi, interminabili giorni.

All'inizio, non pensavo che mi sarebbe potuta mancare così tanto. Ma ad ogni rumore, tendevo le orecchie, sperando avidamente che Bella fosse tornata; illuso.

Avevo chiesto ad Alice di vedere quando Bella avrebbe fatto ritorno, ma anche le sue visioni, non erano nitide. Maledii per la centesima volta sua madre e l'urgenza di rivolerla con se a Phoenix.

Ma anche Bella, cavoli! Non poteva avere un maledettissimo telefonino cellulare? Tutti c'è l'avevano! Perché lei no?! Ringhiai di nuovo! Sarei andato io stesso a comprarlo per lei! Lo avrei preso anche placcato oro, se fosse stato necessario!

L'ondata di calma che Jasper riversò su di me, mi fece calmare e vedere le cose un pochino più lucidamente. Dovevo avere pazienza. Bella era da sua madre, non era giusto che io le facessi fretta, solo perché non riuscivo a stare senza di lei.

Ridacchiai amareggiato, se ripensavo che mi aveva addirittura chiesto di restituirle la sciarpa. "Voglio avere qualcosa di nostro mentre non ci sono." Così aveva detto! Ecco, così non avevo nulla che potesse darmi almeno in parte un po del suo profumo!

- Potresti sempre andare a trovarla. - Propose Emmett, mentre costruiva un castello con le carte.

Mi voltai verso di lui. - Non so neanche l'indirizzo. - Che scusa stupida, mi sarebbero bastati pochi minuti per scoprire dove fosse.

Fu in quel momento che Alice mi sorprese più di tutti, si avvicinò, porgendomi un bigliettino. - Tieni. -

Lo afferrai e rimasi senza parole.

- Faccio finta che tu mi abbia detto grazie Alice. - Trillò con la sua solita vocina.

- Grazie Alice. - Mormorai, con mille pensieri che mi affollavano la mente. Come diavolo aveva fatto ad avere l'indirizzo di Bella a Phoenix? No, non volevo saperlo, l'importante è che adesso, non avevo più scuse per non andare da lei.

E se lei non avesse voluto avermi vicino? In fondo, non avevo un rapporto così profondo nei suoi confronti. Però, potevo sempre dirle che passavo di li per caso e che Alice mi aveva dato il suo indirizzo... forse era troppo palese... e se...

- Edward! Datti una mossa! - Esclamò ad un certo punto Alice, puntandomi con uno sguardo molto irritato. - Sono stanca di vedere il tuo futuro cambiare in continuazione! Prendi una decisione! -

Non ci fu nemmeno il tempo per dire "ciao", che ero già in macchina, diretto a Phoenix, mi sarei inventato qualcosa per strada, una scusa, anche banale, ma dovevo vederla!

Il cellulare nella mia tasca vibrò, lo presi. - Pronto? -

- Ricordati di prenderle un regalo. - La voce di Esme, mi imbarazzò per un attimo, che cosa avrei dovuto prenderle?... Mi venne in mente il pinguino rosa che aveva in camera.

- Andrà benissimo! - Esclamò la voce di Alice dall'altra parte del telefono.

Bene, adesso dovevo solo trovare un pinguino azzurro; Chris.

Girai quattro centri commerciali, fortunatamente, il brutto tempo e le nuvole, mi aiutarono. Non sapevo come avrei potuto fare altrimenti.

Adesso viaggiavo oltrepassando schifosamente i limiti di velocità con accanto a me, un pinguino azzurro, dall'aria molto felice e un telefonino cellulare. Mi sentivo soddisfatto dei miei acquisti, speravo solo che Bella li apprezzasse e che fosse felice di vedermi. Almeno quanto lo ero io.

Arrivai a Phoenix che il sole era finalmente scomparso, parcheggiai davanti ad una piccola villetta dalle luci accese. Rimasi in macchina solo il temo necessario per controllare i pensieri dei suoi abitanti.

Entrai nella mente di uno di loro, stava parlando con Bella. Mi sentii rilassato in quel momento. Lei era li e stava bene.

Scesi con il pinguino sotto il braccio e il telefonino in mano.

Bussai e attesi.

La porta si aprì, una donna sulla quarantina mi fissò imbambolata. - Desidera? -

- Cerco Bella, sono Edward Cullen. -


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9**

La madre di Bella sgranò gli occhi sorpresa, non si aspettava che cercassi sua figlia. _Come fa Bella a conoscere questo ragazzo? E' il suo fidanzato? Perché non mi a detto nulla? Devo fare due chiacchiere con lei... _Avrei tanto voluto ridere dei suoi pensieri, ma tutto il mio essere venne attirato come una calamita dalla visione che stava camminando dietro di lei; Isabella.

- Tesoro, c'è qui un ragazzo che ti cerca. - Le disse sua madre continuando a guardarmi.

Vidi Bella fermarsi in mezzo al corridoio e aggrottare le sopracciglia. Fece pochi passi verso di noi per poi fermarsi con un cipiglio stupito. - Edward? - Era più un mormorio titubante.

- Ciao, Bella. - La salutai. Non potevo farci nulla, la mia voce diventava suadente ogni vota che lei mi era vicina.

Quasi morii di gioia quando vidi il suo speciale sorriso nascere sulle sue labbra, sua madre si era fatta da parte per farmi passare, a passo svelto mi raggiunse, mi sentivo tanto come un fidanzato che tornava a casa e ritrovava la sua donna. Non resistetti e l'abbracciai, sentendomi finalmente a casa.

Questo è il mio posto.

Bella era rimasta per qualche istante immobile, non si aspettava di certo una cosa simile, fu la sua titubanza che mi fece rinsavire, stavo per scusarmi per la mia esuberanza quando sentii le sue braccia accogliermi e abbracciarmi calorosamente. Dio mio! Esisteva qualche cosa di più bello? No, non credevo.

Mi staccai piano, lasciando comunque che la mia mano rimanesse sempre in contatto con la sua. Ero stato separato da Bella, per troppo tempo.

- Edward, che sorpresa. Come mi hai trovato? - Mi domandò, sinceramente curiosa.

Le sorrisi, anche se non poteva vedermi. - Alice. - Risposi solo.

- Aaah, capisco. - La sua espressione di complicità mi piacque molto, forse più del dovuto.

- Bella, perché non fai accomodare il tuo amico. - Ci eravamo completamente scordati di sua madre, se avessi potuto sarei arrossito per l'imbarazzo.

La mano di Bella mi tirò dentro casa, era molto carina, piccola, ma confortevole.

- Accomodati. - Mi disse, senza mai lasciarmi, e di questo ne fui dannatamente felice.

Mi misi seduto sul divano nel piccolo salottino color giallo canarino. Sua madre era andata in cucina, voleva lasciarci un po di tempo per noi, prima di cominciare con il suo terzo grado. - Prima che mi dimentichi, questi sono per te. - Con la mano libera, allungai il primo regalo.

Lo misi nella mano di Bella, osservandola, lievemente ansioso. Le sarebbe piaciuto?

- Cosa è? -Domandò vaga, mentre le sue dita lo accarezzavano gentili. Poi capì. - Un telefono cellulare?! - Esclamò sorpresa. - E' giusto? Edward, mi hai preso un cellulare? -

Socchiusi appena le labbra. - Si. - Ammisi.

- Perché? - Era confusa. - Io non lo uso, non ho nessuno da chiamare, non... -

- Hai me. - Esclamai, e il suo cuore aumentò il battito. - Mi... sei mancata, in questi giorni. - Era stata una ammissione maledettamente difficile da fare.

Il rosso sul suo viso però, mi diede coraggio. - Anche tu, mi sei mancato. - Era stato un mormorio basso, ma l'avevo sentito. Io le ero mancato!

Era un momento, decisamente imbarazzante. - Il... - Mi schiarii la voce. - Il mio numero è l'unico che c'è in memoria. E' memorizzato sotto il numero uno. - Apprezzò il mio cambio di argomento, il suo dito schiacciò il tasto e qualche istante dopo, il mio cellulare prese a suonare. Avevo memorizzato una suoneria particolare per lei.

- Claire de Lune? - Mi domandò sorpresa.

- La conosci? - Se avesse potuto vedermi, in quel preciso momento, avrebbe sicuramente notato l'adorazione che provavo per lei. La mia piccola umana...

Mi sorrise gentile. - E' una delle mie preferite. -

Gongolai interiormente per un attimo, era anche una delle mie preferite! Presi il peluche azzurro a forma di pinguino e lo misi fra le sue mani.

- E questo? Cosa... - Lo tastò sinceramente incuriosita, sembrava una bambina che riceveva il suo primo regalo. Sul suo viso passarono diverse espressioni, la curiosità lasciò spazio all'incertezza, fino al sorriso smagliante. - E' un pinguino! - Esultò felice della scoperta. - Edward! Mi hai trovato Chris! - Mi abbracciò di slancio, sentivo il suo cuore battere come le ali di un uccellino. - Ti sei ricordato della mia Dodo. - Ridacchiò felice. Io un po meno perché dovetti dividerla per il resto della serata con il peluche, che ricevette molti più abbracci di me. Ma potevo considerarmi contento, quasi soddisfatto.

Se Bella era un umana speciale, sua madre era invece una fonte inesauribile di domande! Ci mancava solamente che mi chiedesse la lunghezza dei miei canini e poi avrebbe saputo quasi tutto di me!

- Mamma, adesso basta. Edward è stanco. - La voce gentile di Bella interruppe la serie infinita di domande che la mente perversa di sua madre stava elaborando.

- Si, hai ragione. - Sorrise lievemente imbarazzata. - Ti fermi da noi per stanotte? -

Ecco, questa era la classica domanda che non avevo previsto. - Oh no... io non vorr... -

- Si, certo! - Mi interruppe Bella, non potei evitare di voltarmi guardandola sorpreso.

- Bella, davvero non serve, posso andare in albergo. - Provai a dire, ma Renèe, la madre di Bella si affiancò a sua figlia.

- Non se ne parla, dormirai da noi, abbiamo una piccola stanza per gli ospiti. -

Fu così, che mi ritrovai nella stanza accanto a quella di Bella, tutti dormivano, o almeno così credevo, finché non sentii dei passi leggeri fuori dalla mia porta.

Il profumo di Bella mi arrivò chiaramente, era davanti alla mia porta, ma perché non entrava? Pensava che stessi dormendo? Rimasi in ascolto, mi alzai di scatto quando sentii i passi allontanarsi. Aprii la porta, chiamandola sottovoce. - Bella. - Si fermò, voltandosi piano. Era così graziosa, veramente incantevole. La magliettina ed i ridottissimi pantaloncini azzurrini mi lasciarono veramente poco all'immaginazione. Bella era una donna veramente attraente.

- Edward, ti ho svegliato? - Era tornata verso di me.

- No. - Tutto questo parlare a bassissima voce mi stava divertendo. - Non stavo dormendo. Vuoi entrare? - Le proposi, sperando in una sua risposta affermativa.

Un sorriso imbarazzato le comparve sul viso, ma esultai dentro di me, quando la vidi muovere i primi passi verso la mia stanza. Chiusi la porta con calma studiata. Mi sentivo agitato, non era la prima volta che io e lei stavamo da soli.

Eppure, vedere Bella, seduta sul mio letto, con le gambe poste sotto di se e i capelli sciolti morbidi a contornarne il viso, mi fece sentire estremamente possessivo nei suoi confronti. Mi azzardai a prendere un respiro profondo, il suo profumo mi colpii e stordii.

- Edward? - Mi chiamò dolcemente. Non mi ero mai sentito così attratto da qualcuno come in quel momento.

Con calma, mi sedetti davanti a lei. Mi sentivo veramente un predatore e lei, era la mia bellissima, meravigliosa preda.

- Bella. - La chiamai, ed eccola di nuovo la mia voce roca. Chiusi gli occhi quando le sue mani si posarono gentili sul mio viso.

Ah cielo! Che carezze meravigliose! Sarei rimasto così per tutta la mia non vita, avevo bisogno di altro? No, mi bastava lei... Socchiusi le labbra, prendendo un po di aria. - Non sai quanto ho desiderato che tu tornassi... da me. - Mormorai, sentendomi completamente incatenato a lei.

- Perché? - Sussurrò, respirando l'aria satura del mio e del suo profumo, le sue dita continuavano ad accarezzarmi.

Il veleno stava sgorgando lento e fluido nella mia bocca, lo ingoiai e mi avvicinai al suo viso, appoggiai le mie labbra fredde sulla sua guancia sussurrandole... - Volevo sentirti... - Le baciai lo zigomo. - Abbracciarti... - Scesi verso la sua mascella, senza mai staccare le labbra. - Baciarti... - Le donai un bacio anche li. - Respirare il tuo odore... - Scivolai verso le sue labbra, passandoci sopra con le mie, ma senza fermarmi. - Sentire il tuo corpo caldo sul mio freddo... - Le baciai l'altra guancia, mentre sentivo chiaramente il calore aumentare dal suo corpo e il suo cure battere furioso. - Fare l'amore con te tutta la notte... - Le mie labbra scivolarono nuovamente sulle sue, sfiorandole ad ogni parola. - Guardarti dormire su di me... ritrovare il mio mondo, ritrovare te, la cosa più importante che ho a questo mondo. -

La sua bocca fu sulla mia e la mia sulla sua, unite, bramose e piene di passione.

Le sue mani mi tenevano morbidamente il viso, le sue labbra erano dolci, buone, soffici. Senza staccarmi da lei, piano piano la feci stendere sul letto, le sue braccia scivolarono sul mio collo, stringendomi con gentilezza a se.

Il suo corpo minuto sotto il mio emanava un calore che mi stava facendo diventare matto. Non avrei resistito ancora molto, lo sentivo...

Feci forza su me stesso, delicatamente mi separai da lei, spostandomi dal suo corpo, ma tenendola sempre fra le mie braccia. La mia mano continuava ad accarezzarle una guancia. - Mi piaci Isabella. - Le sussurrai, felice come non mai, quando udii la sua voce dire..

- Anche tu. -


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10**

La guardai dormire tutta la notte, era così dolce, angelica... le mie dita non riuscivano a smettere di accarezzarla. Ancora stentavo a credere di averla baciata. Le avevo confessato che mi piaceva. E lei ricambiava. Mi sentivo felice.

Per un attimo, vederla così pallida, con la luce della luna, mi era sembrata veramente una vampira... il folle pensiero di renderla identica a me aveva fatto capolino nella mia testa.

Provai ad immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se l'avessi realmente morsa... Bella sarebbe divenuta immortale, avrebbe potuto riacquistare la vista, non avrei più avuto il terrore di accarezzarla, come stavo facendo in quel momento, con la paura di ferirla. Sarebbe stata magnifica, già lo era adesso, ma sapevo per certo che diventando vampiri, la bellezza veniva portata all'eccesso, divenendo eterea.

E poi? Cosa sarebbe successo? Avrei potuto averla al mio fianco per sempre... un sorriso folle mi spuntò sul viso. Sarebbe rimasta al mio fianco, avrei potuto chiederle di divenire la mia futura, bellissima, splendida compagna.

Mi sentivo potente! Io avevo la possibilità di renderla mia per sempre! E allora, perché non lo facevo? Perché rimanevo immobile? C'era qualcosa che mi fermava... sapevo anche bene cosa fosse. L'immagine di una Bella sofferente. Se Bella non avesse voluto diventare come me? Se lei non avesse voluto diventare la mia compagna?

Ci eravamo confessati di piacerci, ma niente di più. Questo, per gli umani, era paragonabile solo ad una cotta, non voleva dire che lei mi amasse al punto di rinunciare alla sua vita per me.

Mi resi conto in quel momento di quanto fossi egoista. Avevo seriamente pensato di trasformarla, solo per averla tutta per me. Che schifo... smisi di accarezzarla. Come avevo anche solo potuto pensare di faro?! E la gioia che avevo provato?! Mi sentii doppiamente male. L'idea di aver gioito nel pensare di togliere la vita alla mia piccola umana, mi faceva ribrezzo...

Forse era il caso di mettere un po di distanza fra me e lei... mi feci schifo nuovamente quanto capii che non l'avrei mai fatto. Non riuscivo neanche ad immaginare di non vederla. Ero davvero un essere orribile.

Bella si mosse, appoggiando la testa sul mio torace. Dormiva così tranquilla, lontana anni luce dai miei pensieri funesti.

No, di lasciarla non se ne parlava! Assolutamente no! Ma le sarei stato vicino, quello si, le avrei sempre dato la possibilità di scelta. Le baciai la testa. - Mia piccola umana. - Sussurrai piano, godendo del suo calore.

Poco meno di un'ora dopo, Bella cominciò a muoversi, il suo cuore prese a battere più veloce. Si stava svegliando.

- Buon giorno. - Le sussurrai rocamente all'orecchio.

Affondò il volto contro il mio petto, bofonchiando un buon giorno attutito contro di me, come potevo evitare di ridacchiare, era assolutamente adorabile.

- Bella, credo che sia il caso di alzarci. - Lanciai uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, mi lasciai scappare un lieve gemito.

- Cosa c'è? - Riemerse con il viso, lasciandomi così la possibilità di baciarle la punta del naso.

- Nulla. - Non era vero, c'era il sole, ma d'altronde eravamo a Phoenix, era normale, dovevo trovare il modo di rimanere in casa, possibilmente con lei. - Cosa facciamo oggi? -

Si accigliò un attimo, adoravo quella smorfia, non lo sapeva, ma si formavano delle piccole fossette che adoravo in maniera maniacale. - Prima di tutto, la colazione. Avrai fame. Cosa preferisci? -

Cosa le avrei dovuto rispondere? Oh si Bella, mi sfami tu, scusa, mi allunghi il bracco, do solo un piccolo morso... No, meglio dire una piccola bugia. - Tu cosa prendi? -

Il suo volto aveva ripreso quella espressione tranquilla. - Di solito bevo del caffè con il latte. -

Oh grande! Avrei sentito di nuovo il sapore del cibo, effettivamente, ora che ci facevo caso, con Bella distante, non avevo più sentito nulla. Probabilmente la distanza annullava quella sorta di legame che avevo accidentalmente creato. - Anche per me, allora. -

Si alzò con calma, mi piaceva avere quella intimità con lei. Mi sentivo bene, ero a mio agio. - Tua madre e Phil, sono usciti poco fa. - Le dissi, facendole capire che adesso eravamo a casa da soli.

- Oh si, avevano un appuntamento di lavoro. - Stava camminando molto lentamente, io fui subito dietro di lei, la presi fra le mie braccia, mentre un piccolo urlo di sorpresa le scappava dalle labbra. - Edward! Ma che fai? -

- Ti porto in cucina. - Risposi come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Cercò di protestare. - Dai, mettimi giù, non sono leggera. - Le guance si tinsero di rosso.

- Sei più leggera di quanto immagini. - Le baciai a tradimento le labbra, quello che non avevo calcolato, era il suo rispondere al mio bacio. I suoi baci erano come la lava incandescente per me. Con una forza di volontà enorme, mi staccai da lei. - Adesso, colazione. - Le dissi rocamente, mentre, senza respirare, scendevo le scale un po più veloce di un normale essere umano.

La feci scendere dalle mie braccia, e la guardai sinceramente curioso mentre preparava due tazze di latte con il caffè. Sapeva perfettamente dove fossero le cose, non sembrava minimamente che Bella non ci vedesse.

- Quanto tempo ti fermerai qui? - Le domandai all'improvviso.

Prese un piccolo respiro profondo. - Non molto. - Si voltò di scatto verso di me. - Tu non andrai via, vero? -

Come potevo restare? Era pericoloso per me rimanere li. Il sole era sempre splendente, non eravamo a Forks. - Io... - Strinsi per un attimo i denti. - Io parto oggi, Bella. Non posso rimanere. -

Era delusione quella che stavo leggendo sul suo volto? - Oh... non puoi proprio rimanere? -

Sospirai piano. - No. Mi dispiace. -

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche minuto, il latte stava bollendo nel padellino e la caffettiera ci stava avvisando con il suo piccolo fischio che il caffè era pronto. Meccanicamente, Bella mescolò assieme le due bevande, l'aiutai a posare le tazze sul tavolo. Erano fumanti. L'odore era orrendo, per i miei canoni.

Rimasi immobile, osservando Bella bere con concentrazione la sua colazione... e così, era questo il sapore del caffè mischiato al latte... era buono... dannatamente buono.

- Com'è? Ti piace? - Mi domandò con i baffetti di latte.

- Ottimo. - Mi sporsi accarezzandole il labbro superiore con i pollice.

Il suo respiro era tremulo. Non potevo pensare di lasciarla qui, da sola, senza di me. Ma non potevo obbligarla a seguirmi, non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti. No, non le avrei chiesto nulla.

- Sei molto pensierosa stamattina. - Le feci notare.

Sospirò, posando la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolo. - Non voglio che tu vada via... - Sorrise amaramente. - Sono egoista, non è giusto che ti tenga qui con me. Scusami, Edward. -

Lei era egoista?! E io allora?! Cosa ero?! - No! Non dire così! Non pensare mai quello che hai detto! Io adoro stare con te. - Esclamai. - E' solo che non posso rimanere per un motivo un po speciale... io sono... - Perdonami per la piccola bugia. - Allergico al sole. -

Si bloccò, solo le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono. - Allergico al sole...? -

- Si. - Sospirai, cercando di mettere assieme una storia sensata. - Io... la mia famiglia, siamo tutti anemici. Per questo motivo abitiamo a Forks, non possiamo esporci al sole. -

Una bugia meno pietosa di questa non ero riuscito a trovarla, la sua mano si allungò sul tavolo in cerca della mia. - Mi dispiace, non sapevo... -

Mi sentivo ancora peggio, le stavo mentendo e lei si dispiaceva per me...

Dovevo fare qualcosa, cambiare argomento. - Che ne dici, se ti leggo qualcosa? - Proposi. Ormai sapevo a memoria alla perfezione tutti i suoi libri preferiti.

Inclinò leggermente il volto. - Si. - Aspettami, vado a sistemarmi.

La guardai mentre si recava in camera sua, probabilmente per lavarsi e cambiarsi. Io mi misi seduto sul divano del salotto. Era incredibile come fossi cambiato in quei pochi giorni. Sorrisi, mi immaginavo Esme tutta sorridente quando Alice le avrebbe detto del mio bacio e della mia piccola dichiarazione a Bella. Perché ero più che sicuro, che quella piccoletta aveva visto tutto!

Udii diversi rumori provenire dalla stanza di Bella, feci schioccare la lingua, era uno strazio non poterle leggere la mente! Mi alzai e salii le scale, alzai lo sguardo e vidi Bella completamente cambiata e con uno zaino in spalla. - E quello? Cosa è? - Le chiesi sinceramente curioso.

- La mia roba. - Con passo malfermo scese i primi gradini, raggiungendomi. - Possiamo andare quando vuoi. -

Rimasi per qualche istante con a bocca socchiusa per lo stupore. - Andare? -

- Si, vengo con te, torniamo a casa. Assieme. -


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11**

Avevamo lasciato un biglietto a Renèe, per avvisarla della nostra partenza, sapevo di essere schifosamente egoista, ma sapevo anche di volere Bella vicino a me.

Quando era scesa, dicendomi che saremmo tornati a casa assieme, mi ero sentito non felice, ma molto molto di più! Io e Bella a casa, assieme. Era una frase che mi aveva scatenato qualcosa di assurdamente emozionante!

E adesso, stavo guidando la mia Volvo, lei era al mio fianco con la sua piccola, delicata mano intrecciata nella mia. Mi sentivo un essere umano, un fidanzato affettuoso, un marito che viaggiava con la propria moglie vicino. Ah! Che paragone! Bella non era mia moglie, era solo una dolcissima ragazza, che non sapeva nulla sulla mia natura.

Il debole, ma insistente, tremolio del mio cellulare mi fece staccare la mano da quella della mia piccola umana. Afferrai il cellulare guardando chi fosse, con un gesto secco lo aprii. - Dimmi, Alice. -

- L'ispettore Swan non è a casa, sta facendo un corso a New York, portala da noi. - Ottimo! Così avrei avuto Bella vicino a me ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Questa cosa mi piaceva. - Passamela. -

- Agli ordini. - Sorrisi. - Bella, Alice ti vuole parlare. - Le misi il telefono in mano, ascoltando la loro conversazione.

- Pronto? - Inutile, la voce di Bella era veramente dolce. Non le avevo mai sentito una inflessione di rabbia. Neanche quando l'avevo aggredita al nostro primo incontro. Mi scappò una smorfia di dolore. Non mi piaceva quel ricordo, mi sentivo male ogni volta che ci pensavo.

- Ciao Bella, sono Alice. Allora, che state facendo? - Brava Alice, doveva salvare le apparenze.

Il piccolo sorriso che spuntò sul viso di Bella, mi fece addolcire ancora un po. - Stiamo tornando a Forks. - Effettivamente, non mancava molto. Bella stava per aggiungere qualche altra cosa, ma si trattenne.

- Bella, tuo padre non c'è, sarai nostra ospite! E' ad un corso a New York. - La voce squillante di Alice sprizzava euforia, se credeva che le avessi lasciato Bella a sua disposizione, si sbagliava di grosso. Sarei stato la sua ombra!

Arrivammo a casa alle due di notte, Bella aveva ceduto al sonno e io avevo schiacciato a tavoletta la mia macchina.

- Pensavo non arrivaste più. - Commentò ridacchiando, Alice.

Grugnì in risposta, mentre prendevo Bella in braccio. Mi diressi senza alcun problema in camera mia. Notai con disappunto che qualcuno aveva fatto mettere un letto matrimoniale. - E questo? - Domandai adagiandoci Bella sopra.

- Vuoi farla dormire sul divano? - La nota scettica di Alice, colse nel segno. La guardai truce, ma non le dissi nulla, avevo tutta la notte da passare vicino a lei. E non avrei sprecato neanche un momento.

Mi ricordai della presenza di mia sorella solo quando un suo pensiero molesto mi arrivò dritto nella testa. - No! Alice non se ne parla! - Sibilai. Tanya stava venendo a trovarci a quanto pare, inoltre, il pensiero che quella vampira, avesse potuto avvicinarsi a Bella, mi faceva andare il veleno alla testa.

Alice mise le mani sui fianchi, osservandomi con occhi attenti e pensierosi. - Edward... -

- No! Non ho intenzione di lasciare Bella neanche un minuto! - Avanzai verso di lei di un passo. Non volevo che passasse con Bella più tempo di quello che potevo passarci io! Non volevo e basta! Mi arrivò un'altra visione di lei e Bella assieme che ridevano nel nostro giardino, io ero con Bella, l'abbracciavo, la tenevo stretta a me. Quella visione mi calmò un po.

- Tu sarai sempre con lei! Testone! Non te la porto mica via! - Sbuffò. - Comunque, presto dovrai andare a caccia, e li, Bella non potrà essere con te, Edward. -

Mi irrigidii, aveva ragione, lo sapevo, ma potevo resistere ancora qualche giorno. Non era il pensiero che Alice passasse del tempo con lei, a darmi fastidio. No, era il fatto che io mi sarei perso dei secondi preziosi della sua vita. Mi sentii per un attimo impotente. Era logico che sarebbe successo, eppure, mi faceva male a pensarlo.

Sentivo come se si fosse aperto un baratro sotto di me, e io... ci stavo precipitando dentro, sempre più in fondo, sempre più buio e freddo... Dolore allo stato puro, agonia e un miscuglio di emozioni, talmente forti da poter distruggere perfino me; un vampiro!

Lo strattone di Alice, mi riscosse. - Edward! Per l'amore del cielo! Mi hai spaventato! Che diavolo ti è preso?! -

Jasper arrivò di corsa in camera. - Edward! Che succede?! - Si avvicinò con sguardo allarmato. - Ti ho sentito... perso... che succede? - Poi si rivolse ad Alice, io non riuscivo ancora dire nulla, ero completamente avvolto da quelle sensazioni talmente potenti, talmente intense, che per un attimo, avevo davvero creduto di esserne inglobato.

Rivolsi di nuovo a loro la mia attenzione... - Non lo so Jas, stavamo parlando di Bella e ad un certo punto... - Stava spiegando mia sorella.

Jasper mi fissava serio. - Edward, forse è il caso che non ti affezioni troppo a lei. - Sussurrò, rivolgendosi a Bella. - Se ti riduce così, forse è meglio che metti un po di distanza fra di voi... -

Voltai di scatto il viso nella sua direzione, il ringhio rabbioso che mi uscii era completamente intriso di rabbia. - Non ti azzardare, Jasper... non provare a separarmi da lei. - La mia voce non era mai stata così minacciosa. Lo sapevo che stavo esagerando, ma il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse allontanarmi da lei, mi rendeva furioso, arrabbiato... vampiro al cento per cento.

Mio fratello sospirò, sentivo chiaramente che il suo potere stava cercando in ogni modo di calmarmi... - Edward, ragiona... prima o poi, dovrai lasciarla... -

Stavolta la mia rabbia esplose in pieno. Non ringhiai, no... ruggii! Un ruggito che forse si sarebbe udito perfino in città.

Diverse cose cambiarono in quel momento, il battito del cuore di Bella aveva accelerato in maniera impressionante, così come il suo respiro, Jasper si era messo in posizione di difesa davanti ad Alice, che in quel momento aveva avuto una visione; io e Bella, assieme, sotto i soffici fiocchi di neve. Ma lo cosa che mi aveva sconvolto, era che Bella aveva gli occhi aperti colore dell'oro... lei, in quella visione, era come me; una vampira...

Avrei voluto chiederle come era possibile... se sarei stato io a privarla della vita, ma...

- Edward!? Edward?! - La sua voce, intrisa dello stesso terrore che aveva provato nel bosco con Vittoria e James, mi fece voltare istantaneamente verso di lei.

- Bella. - Sussurrai piano. Avvicinandomi e sedendomi accanto a lei. Subito le sue mani mi cercarono e mi strinsero. - Calmati... va tutto bene... - Il suo cuore galoppava veloce. Mi diedi dello stupido, l'avevo spaventata.

Sentii vagamente Alice che diceva a Jasper di lasciarci soli. Bella era stretta fra le mie braccia, già solo questo bastava a sedare il mostro dentro di me. Lo stavo ammettendo con me stesso, lei era diventata importante, maledettamente importante, per me, di sicuro, più di un semplice mi piaci.

La tenni fra le mie fredde braccia per tutto il tempo necessario, sussurrandole che tutto andava bene, che non doveva avere paura...

- Edward, io non ho paura... - Mormorò contro il mio petto. Prese un respiro profondo. - Perché stavi... ringhiando contro Jasper? - Le sue mani si erano strette a pugno sulla mia maglietta. La sua presa sembrava spasmodica.

Rimasi per una frazione di secondo spiazzato. Cosa dovevo dirle? Ma le mie sorprese non erano ancora finite.

- Edward... non sono stupida. Ti prego... non trattarmi come tale. Sei freddo e duro come il ghiaccio, ruggisci e sei veloce, molto veloce. - Era il suo cuore quel ticchettio veloce che sentivo, era agitata, ma io lo ero molto di più. - Ed inoltre... - Appoggiò una mano sul mio petto. - Il tuo cuore non batte. - La sua mano scivolò sopra la stoffa della mia maglietta, raggiungendo il mio viso.

Chiusi gli occhi, sperando che questo fosse solo un incubo, ma purtroppo, sapevo bene che i vampiri non potevano sognare... ne tanto meno dormire. Deglutii a vuoto. - Bella io... -

- Non sei anemico, vero? - Mi spiazzò di nuovo.

- No. - Ammisi sottovoce, ma lei lo sentì ugualmente.

Le sue dita vagavano sul mio volto, io tenevo ancora gli occhi chiusi. Temevo che se li avessi aperti, lei sarebbe sparita.

- Edward... - Mi chiamò con una dolcezza mai sentita prima.

Caldo, morbido, dolce... le sue labbra si erano posate sulle mie, timorose, la strinsi di più a me, ricambiando quel tenero bacio. La mia mano era scivolata dietro la sua testa, mentre l'altra le cingeva la vita, pressandola contro di me.

Le parole di Jasper si dissolsero come neve al sole, le visioni di Alice sapevo che si sarebbero potute avverare, perché io ormai non potevo più fare a meno di lei.

E mentre questa consapevolezza entrava e si espandeva come un'onda in piena dentro di me, la fine pioggerellina cominciò a scendere su tutta Forks.

- Non lasciarmi mai Bella. - Le mormorai sulle labbra, tornando poi a baciarle ancora e ancora.

Probabilmente non facemmo altro per tutta la notte, finché la mia piccola umana non cedette al sonno, sempre cullata dalle mie braccia fredde. Sapevo che stava dormendo, il suo respiro regolare, così come il suo battito erano la musica più soave che potessi sentire.

La mia mano scorreva lenta, pigra su e giù sulle sue braccia, sul suo corpo. - Tu non hai idea... - Cominciai mormorarle con voce bassissima e spezzata nell'orecchio. - ...di come vorrei sentirti MIA! Vorrei sentire il tuo corpo caldo, più del solito, e nudo sotto di me. Le tue gambe intrecciate ai miei fianchi, le mie mani toccarti ovunque, come le mie labbra... e sentire il tuo dolce sapore sotto la mia lingua. La tua eccitazione e la tua voglia al pari con la mia ed entrare in te... Sentirti ansimare e urlare per me... solo per me. Quel piacere che solo io ti potrei procurare, mentre mi muovo dentro di te al ritmo del tuo cuore che impazzisce di gioia. -

**Capitolo 12**

Erano ormai tre giorni che Bella era ospite da noi, tre bellissimi, favolosi giorni. Tutta la mia famiglia, chissà perché, aveva trovato un pretesto per rimanere a casa in quel periodo... Ma non potevo lamentarmi, era più il tempo che passavo con Bella che quello dove lei stava con le mie sorelle. Alice e Rosalie, l'avevano presa sotto la loro ala protettiva. In poche parole: l'adoravano.

Io ormai, avevo capito che non potevo stare senza di lei, la notte, mi sdraiavo accanto al suo fragile corpo e vegliavo sul suo sonno. Sorridevo spesso come un idiota, ma era una bella sensazione.

In casa, adoravo il suo ciabattare, voleva dire che lei era li, per me... o almeno così mi piaceva pensare. Sentire il suo fruscio dei vestiti, il suo chiacchierare con Esme e Jasper, era tutto l'insieme la cosa più bella che mi fosse capitata. Sembrava davvero che la mia famiglia avesse preso vita con l'arrivo di Bella.

Adesso, eravamo tranquilli in giardino, stavo leggendo per lei, era diventato il mio hobby preferito, il venticello scorreva lento fra di noi, sollevando ondate di profumi diversi dalla foresta e facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli. Bella, era di fronte a me, sdraiata sul plaid arancio che Esme aveva preso esclusivamente per la nostra piccola ospite, stava sgranocchiando dei biscotti ripieni di cioccolato. Io sentivo ogni singolo sapore del biscotto. Era così bello poter sentire quei sapori dimenticati. Sapevo che gli altri erano felici per me, Carlisle aveva ipotizzato che forse il sangue che avevo leccato da Bella, aveva creato una sorta di legame fra di noi. Era un'ipotesi plausibile, se fosse stato accertato. Ma di solito, era raro, se non impossibile che qualcuno di noi si fosse fermato in tempo dal dissanguare un umano, per vedere se ci fossero stati dei casi simili. Comunque, mi rendeva ancora più euforico, sapere che fra me e Bella ci fosse un qualcosa che ci tenesse uniti.

Rosalie e Emmett si stavano divertendo a giocare a giocare con le carte. Decisamente i castelli che costruivano assieme erano spettacolari! Alice e Jasper camminavano tranquilli lungo tutto il giardino, erano deliziosi assieme. Carlisle stava leggendo l'ennesimo volume di medicina avanzata e Esme, stava cucinando un altro dolce per Bella.

Sorrisi alzandomi dalla mia posizione e andandomi a sdraiare accanto a Bella. - Credo che mia madre ti abbia preparato un altro dolce. -

Ridacchio ingoiando il biscotto. - Diventerò una balena. - I suoi piedi ondeggiavano su e giù, entrambi sdraiati con la schiena al sole.

Non resistetti e le cinsi la vita con il mio braccio, sussurrandole all'orecchio. - Probabilmente, ma saresti una balena molto affascinante! -

Mi spinse un po di lato per gioco. Adoravo questi momenti solo nostri.

La visione di Tanya del clan di Denali, mi colpii come un pugno di Emmett in pancia. Voltai di scatto il volto verso Alice. Mia sorella e suo marito mi stavano guardando, sillabai la parola; quando? E la sua risposta mi arrivò direttamente nella mia testa. _Pochi minuti..._

Maledizione! Non mi andava a genio che quella vampira arrivasse in questo momento... a dire il vero, non mi andava proprio che arrivasse.

Il campanello di casa Cullen suonò, annunciando l'arrivo della nuova ospite. Io non mi mossi, non ne avevo nessuna intenzione. Per me, Tanya poteva tornarsene subito da dove era venuta.

Di riflesso, accentuai di più la presa su Bella e continuai a leggere come se nulla fosse.

La sua testa si appoggiò dolcemente contro la mia spalla.

Dei passi leggeri si avvicinarono sempre di più, ma feci finta di nulla. - Edward, è molto che non ci vediamo. - La voce di Tanya interruppe per un attimo la storia di Darcy ed Elisabeth.

Sollevai lo sguardo, posandolo sulla sua figura. - Tanya. - La salutai freddo, distaccato.

Il sorriso che mi lanciò era amichevole, ma fino ad un certo punto, poi posò lo sguardo sulla mia compagna di letture. - Vedo che sei in compagnia, non mi presenti? -

Sentii Bella irrigidirsi e sollevare di poco il volto, mi dava immensamente fastidio quello che stavo per fare, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. - Bella, lei è Tanya. Tanya, lei è Bella. -

- Piacere. - Mormorò a bassa voce la mia piccola umana.

- Il piacere è mio. - Continuò ad osservarla come un rapace. _E' davvero come diceva Esme, la ragazza è cieca. Non ci posso credere. _

Le sibilai contro, facendo rannicchiare Bella ancora di più contro di me.

_Non ti agitare... non avrei mai pensato che tu, Edward Cullen, ti saresti ridotto a fare da baby-sitter ad una umana e per di più cieca! _

Alice si materializzò qualche secondo dopo. - Tanya, perché non vieni dentro, Carlisle vorrebbe parlarti. - Vedevo chiaramente dalla mente di mia sorella che in realtà, mio padre voleva semplicemente avvisarla di stare lontano da me e da Bella. Ma ero più che certo che non avrebbe ascoltato una sola parola.

Quando fui sicuro di essere di nuovo solo con Bella, mi dedicai nuovamente a lei. - Bella, scusami... ti ho spaventata, di nuovo. - Ero mortificato. Ma quella vampira mi dava sui nervi.

Il suo braccio avvolse la mia vita. - Non mi fai più paura, Edward. E' solo che... non capisco... -

Se da una parte le sue parole mi avevano dato una sensazione di leggerezza, il resto mi mise addosso un vago senso d'inquietudine. - Cosa? -

Il suo viso si girò verso di me, fece una cosa che mi stupii molto; aprì i suoi occhi. Erano così dolci, così belli. - A te, non piace lei. Dico bene? -

Alla mia piccolina non sfuggiva nulla. Sospirai. - No, non mi piace. -

Il suo braccio lasciò la mia vita, si allungò piano trovando la mia mano e intrecciò le sue dita con le mie. Sorrisi, mi portai alla bocca le nostre mani e depositai un bacio sul suo dorso. - Darcy ed Elisabeth aspettano... continuiamo? - Le proposi.

- Ovvio. - Mi rispose sorridente, mentre la mia voce riprendeva il racconto di Orgoglio e pregiudizio.

Una parte di me però era preoccupata, quella sera, avevo deciso di andare a caccia, ne avevo bisogno, ma adesso, con Tanya, non sapevo se era una buona idea per me lasciare Bella con le mie sorelle in casa. Non mi fidavo di quella vampira. Decisi che avrei aspettato, almeno finché non se ne fosse andata.

Fu così che quando entrammo in casa, Alice ci venne incontro con un leggero broncio sul viso. - Edward, Bella! - Ci salutò. _Edward, ho visto che hai cambiato idea, non ti preoccupare per lei, ci penseremo io e Rosalie, Tanya non si avvicinerà mai a lei. Tranquillo! Dovrà passare sul nostro cadavere prima! _

Riuscii a farle un leggero sorriso. - Grazie, ma no. - Non ci pensavo neanche. Per quanto sapessi che le mie sorelle avessero preso sul serio il loro ruolo di "guardiane di Bella", non volevo lasciarla.

- Ne hai bisogno! - Sussurrò piano, effettivamente i miei occhi erano più neri del petrolio, senza contare le ustioni che avevo sotto gli occhi.

- Edward. - Mi chiamò la mia piccolina. Entrambi ci voltammo verso di lei. - Se Alice dice che hai bisogno di qualcosa, fallo. Non devi rimanere per me. -

Rimasi colpito. - No, non è per questo è che... -

- Non ti preoccupare. - Mi sorrise tranquilla. - Non scappo, ti aspetto qui. -

Ero davvero senza parole.

_Tranquillo, non sarà sola!_ Anche Rosalie arrivò, affiancata da Emmett. Sospirai. - Va bene. Prometto che tornerò prestissimo! - E la baciai, infischiandomene per una volta di tutto e di tutti.

Le mie sorelle gongolavano felici, mentre Emmett già si prodigava in mille battutine da propinarmi durante la caccia.

Fu in quel momento che Tanya e Esme arrivarono in salotto.

_Ma guardalo! Con una umana! Come puoi stare con una così?! Andiamo, puoi aspirare a molto meglio! _Mi veniva voglia di ringhiarle contro. _Io posso essere molto meglio di lei, Edward. Lo sai che potrei essere una compagna perfetta per te. _Si, lo sapevo, tante volte me lo aveva detto, ma non mi era mai interessata. Non mi piaceva, non era degna neanche di essere paragonata alla mia bellissima umana.

Si avvicinò a noi. - Andiamo? - Domandò con una cadenza piuttosto languida.

Non fui l'unico a guardarla interrogativamente. - E dove? - Domandai di slancio.

- Mi pare ovvio, a caccia. Vengo con te. - Disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quello che però non aveva contato, era che Bella non sapeva nulla. Notai le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi, ma non mi domandò nulla.

Questa, Tanya, me l'avrebbe pagata.

- Io vado con Emmett, tu vai con chi vuoi. - Sentenziai. L'ultima cosa che volevo era che Bella avesse qualche idea sbagliata su me e Tanya. Tornai a guardare Bella. - Torno presto. -

Mi sorrise, cercando di essere convincente. - Ti aspetto. -

Ringraziai con gesto veloce del capo Alice e Rosalie, e mi fiondai fuori nella foresta, seguito subito dopo da Emmett e Tanya.

Adesso, avevo assoluto bisogno di sedare la sete.

Quasi tre ore dopo, dopo aver dissanguato completamente due puma e un paio di cervi, sentii il familiare calore che il sangue ci donava. Ero più che sazio. Ma almeno per un o non dovevo più preoccuparmi della sete.

- Tu lo sai che io potrei darti tutta me stessa. - La sua voce mi arrivò come una freccia. Davanti a me sbucò Tanya, seguita da lontano da mio fratello.

- Non mi interessa. - Ribadii, forse per la centesima volta.

Lo sguardo languido che continuava a lanciarmi, non mi faceva ne caldo ne freddo, lei mi era completamente indifferente. Ma quando lessi i suoi pensieri su Bella, le ruggii contro. - Devi solo provarci, Tanya, e nessuno ti salverà dalla mia furia! -

Emmett fu subito al mio fianco, cercando di capire la situazione. _Edward, datti __una calmata, siamo vicini al confine..._

Ed infatti, uno dei Quileutes comparve, in quel momento maledii anche lui, ma fra tutti, perché proprio Jacob Black? - Cullen! Dov'è Bella? - La sua voce mi diede sui nervi.

Mi voltai sibilando contro di lui. - Non ti deve interessare! Girale alla larga! - Non solo dovevo preoccuparmi di Tanya e del suo comportamento nei confronti di Bella, ma anche di quel cane!

Si avvicinò a noi, ma senza varcare il confine. - Non sono io che devo girarle alla larga... - Che diavolo voleva Jacob dalla mia Bella?! - Voglio vedere Bella. - Esclamò fissandomi apertamente con astio.

Io gli sibilai contro. - No. Tu non vedrai Bella. Lei... -

Avanzò minaccioso di un passo verso di me. - Tu non puoi vietarmi di vederla, Cullen! -

**Capitolo 13**

Ci trovammo a ringhiarci contro come animali pronti all'attacco. Perché voleva vedere Bella?! Cosa diavolo voleva da lei?!

Era mia! Perché sia lui che Tanya non riuscivano a capirlo?! Nessuno poteva avvicinarsi senza il mio permesso! - Ti staccherò la testa se solo osi avvicinarti a lei, Black! - Arricciai il labbro superiore, mostrando la mia dentatura perfettamente tagliente.

Emmett e Tanya furono al mio fianco, mentre i pensieri di Jacob valutavano la situazione, non gli conveniva mettersi contro tre vampiri, avrebbe sicuramente avuto la peggio.

Smisi di ringhiargli contro, quando vidi che non aveva più intenzione di attaccarmi, ma solo di parlarmi.

- Va bene. - Acconsentii, poi mi rivolsi verso Emmett. - Voi andate, io e lui. - Lo indicai con un gesto secco. - Dobbiamo parlare. -

- Ok. - Mi rispose Emmett. _Stai attento._

Annuii.

_Tutto questo casino per quella insulsa umana!_ Ringhiai contro Tanya. Quella stupida vampira era una vera seccatura!

Emmett la portò via con se. Avrei pensato più tardi a lei. Adesso, era giunto il momento di mettere in chiaro le cose con il lupacchiotto. - Adesso siamo soli. - Sentenziai.

Nei suoi pensieri, c'erano diverse cose che mi colpirono e alcune di queste mi irritarono a morte. - Che cosa vuoi da Bella? - Questa era la domanda che mi premeva di più. Cosa voleva dalla mia piccola umana?!

Jacob sorrise amaramente. - Salvarla. -

Assottigliai lo sguardo cercando una risposta nei suoi pensieri. - Lei non ti vuole. Lei ha paura di te. - Sibilai duro. Non gli avrei mai perdonato il fatto di averla terrorizzata.

Abbassò lo sguardo colpevole. - Lo so. Mi dispiace. Io... non volevo. -

Sembrava sincero, ma rimasi comunque guardingo. - Spiegati. -

Sollevò lo sguardo nero verso di me. Era uno sguardo fiero, irrispettoso e duro. - Tu cosa vuoi da lei, Cullen? -

- Fino a prova contraria, sono io che ti pongo le domande. - Di sicuro non erano affaracci suoi, quello che io volevo da Bella.

Tremò di rabbia, ma vidi che nonostante tutto si stava trattenendo. - Io non volevo spaventarla... ero... ero geloso. - Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi, sospirò rumorosamente. - Se potessi tornare indietro, lo farei! - La sua voce era impermeata di dolore. La sua mano scivolò via dal viso, ma il suo sguardo rimase fisso verso il terreno, nella sua mente vidi le immagini susseguirsi, ricordi... Bella a la Push, dentro la riserva, Jacob e la sua piccola cotta. Il suo essere possessivo. Il suo scagliarsi contro di lei, terrorizzandola a morte.

Quella scena fu come un pugnale in mezzo al mio petto. Sembrava così mostruosamente identica a come avevo reagito io la prima volta che l'avevo vista. Solo che Bella, mi aveva perdonato, non mi temeva, perché Jacob invece continuava a metterle paura? Non capivo... - La ami? - Domandai sulle spine.

Alzò lo sguardo smarrito. Sapevo che stava cercando ancora di trovare le parole per spiegarmi l'accaduto, ma non serviva, avevo già visto. Mi picchiettai sulla tempia. - Leggo nella mente, ho visto cosa è successo. - Lo stupore si dipinse sul suo viso. - La ami, Jacob Black? - Riproposi la domanda. Io dovevo sapere.

Prese un piccolo sospiro e poi, nella sua mente, il volto di Bella venne sostituito da un altro volto. - No. Io sono già innamorato; Leah è tutta la mia vita. - Il susseguirsi di immagini di loro due assieme, il loro imprinting, le prime uscite, i primi baci... era davvero innamorato di lei.

Scossi la testa. - Non capisco. Se ami un'altra, perché vuoi Bella?! -

- Perché è umana, lei non è una di voi. Il nostro compito è di proteggere la vita, voi invece, portate la morte. - Era maledettamente serio, sapevo che da una parte aveva ragione, ma io, non avrei rinunciato a lei. No! - Perché la vuoi con te, Cullen? Lei è un'umana... morirà. - Lessi la sincerità nelle sue parole, decisi di rispondere con altrettanta verità.

Lo fissai negli occhi, desideravo che mi credesse, perché quello che stavo per dirgli, era quello che serbavo nel mio cuore per Bella. - Isabella è meravigliosa, non posso desiderare di meglio, perché il mio meglio è lei. - Presi un altro piccolo sorso di aria. - Non voglio nient'altro al mondo, non regge il confronto, tutto sembra spento, inutile e vuoto se lei non c'è. La luce delle stelle svanisce quando lei è triste e io non posso vederla perché lei è il mio firmamento. -

Il silenzio sembrava permeabile fra noi, finché Jacob ruppe la sua espressione seria con un ghigno. - Non ti facevo così romantico, Edward. - Mi prese un po in giro.

- Io non ti facevo così fastidioso, Jacob. - Risposi con un velo di irritazione. - Non mi hai ancora detto però, cosa vuoi da Bella. -

Era una mia impressione o era imbarazzato? - Volevo chiederle scusa. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo... poi bé, sei arrivato tu, non ho più avuto modo di parlarle, di spiegarle. -

- Capisco. - Giustamente, Bella passava con me tutto il suo tempo e il nostro territorio era precluso per loro.

- E poi... - Continuò, ignaro dei miei pensieri. - Leah vorrebbe conoscerla. Stiamo per sposarci. - Adesso era davvero al top dell'imbarazzo.

- Jacob, io vedo che è la verità quella che dici. Ma, io non ho intenzione di spaventarla... - Non volevo metterle paura e poi, avevo anche Tanya da controllare. Non mi piacevano i suoi pensieri sulla mia piccolina.

- Certo, certo... capisco. Ma, se potessi almeno accennarle qualcosa. Significherebbe molto, per me e per Leah. -

- Ne parlerò con lei appena vado a casa. Adesso è meglio che vada... ho lasciato Bella con le mie sorelle, e Tanya sarà sicuramente già arrivata. - Mi rabbuiai in volto.

- Non mi piace quella vampira, Edward. Se dovesse servirti aiuto, chiamami. - Lo guardai stupito. - Non sono un idiota, ho visto come ti guardava. E se è vero che tu tieni a Bella, farò il possibile per aiutarti a liberarti di quella. -

Sorrisi sbiecamente. - Mi ricorderò delle tue parole. - Gli porsi la mano.

Era decisamente spiazzato dal mio gesto, ma fui felice quando afferrò la mia mano e la strinse. - Ci conto. - La strinsi forte nella mia, freddo e caldo.

- Oh Jacob... - Lo chiamai, prima di andarmene, lui si voltò. - Anche se capisco tutto quello che mi hai detto, ricordati di non starle troppo vicino. Sono molto più possessivo di te. Ci metto niente a staccarti la testa. - E con quella minaccia non molto velata me ne andai.

Il rientro a casa fu veloce, volevo rivedere la mia piccolina! Nonostante l'incontro con Black, i miei pensieri erano per lo più per Bella. Mi mancava tantissimo.

Aprii la porta di casa, trovandomi davanti ad una scena insolita, Bella seduta fra Rosalie e Alice, mentre di fronte a loro, stava Tanya. La cosa insolita era che Bella, teneva per mano entrambe le mie sorelle, come se dovesse fermale. Assurdo, considerando il fatto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla del genere.

- Bella... - La chiamai, vedere il suo viso illuminarsi al suono della mia voce era qualcosa che mi faceva sentire più che bene.

- Edward. - Mi salutò il mio angelo, alzandosi e camminando tranquilla verso di me, non ci misi molto a raggiungerla, anche se la mia mente stava scrutando quella delle mie sorelle.

Sentivo nell'aria che qualcosa doveva essere successo. Ma cosa? - Mi sei mancato. - Mormorò sorridendo e abbracciandomi.

- Anche tu. - Le risposi sincero. Per quell'attimo, mi concessi di chiudere gli occhi e di rilassarmi. Era questo che si provava fra le braccia della persona amata? Probabilmente si. Mi sentivo in pace con me stesso, felice, completo.

Con stizza chiusi in una piccola parte della mia mente i pensieri decisamente irritanti di Tanya. Ma quando se ne andava?! - Bella, devo parlarti... - Le sussurrai piano, dovevo affrontare l'argomento Jacob Black.

- Certo. Dimmi pure. - Mi disse con un tenero sorriso.

Mi guardai attorno. - Voi tenetela qui. - Dissi alle mie sorelle, riferendomi ovviamente a Tanya, che mi lanciò uno sguardo assottigliato. Io presi Bella in braccio. Lanciò un piccolo urletto di sorpresa la mia piccolina, che si tramutò in un respiro affannoso, quando sentì il vento correre veloce contro di noi.

Stavo correndo nella foresta, destinazione; casa sua. Li, ero sicuro che nessuno ci avrebbe disturbato. Al limitare della foresta, rallentai e la depositai per terra. Non potei evitare di ridacchiare. - Bella, riesci a stare in piedi? -

Era aggrappata alla mia maglietta. - Oddio, Edward... credo di si... - Sospirò cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio. - La prossima volta avvisami. -

Ridacchiai di gusto, quindi ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. Ottimo, non l'avevo spaventata. Sorrisi contento.

- Dove siamo? - Spostava la testa ogni tanto, cercando di capire dai suoni il luogo dove l'avevo portata.

- Casa tua. Vieni. - Le presi la mano e ci sedemmo sui tre gradini del portichetto. - Bella, c'è una cosa che devo dirti. - Presi un piccolo sospiro.

- E' così grave? - Cercò di scherzare.

Era meglio dirglielo subito, senza girarci attorno. - Ho visto Jacob Black. - Rimasi in silenzio, aspettandomi la sua reazione... che non avvenne.

- Ah. - Rispose solo spiazzandomi.

Socchiusi le labbra stupito. - Tutto qui? Pensavo ad una reazione più concisa... - Mormorai.

- Tanya mi ha detto che avete fatto un incontro, particolare... - Rispose, un po sul vago.

Io dovevo assolutamente uccidere quella viscida vampira. - E di grazia, cosa ti ha detto? - Sibilai arrabbiato.

Sospirò umettandosi le labbra in un gesto inconsapevolmente adorabile. - Che durante la caccia, siete arrivati al confine e che avete incontrato un... lupo puzzolente. - Disse aggrottando le sopracciglia. Abbassò un po la voce. - Non riuscivo a capire cosa intendesse dire... ma quando le ho chiesto perché ti avessero lasciato da solo, mi ha risposto che volevi parlargli. Che comunque, difficilmente un... licantropo avrebbe avuto la meglio su un... - Prese un piccolo sospiro e io ingoiai il veleno... pregando che quella maledetta non le avesse detto davvero che io ero un... - vampiro. -

Ed ecco spiegato il perché le mie sorelle al mio arrivo la stavano guardando in malo modo e pensando seriamente di ucciderla. La fissai arrabbiato, furioso e impaurito. E adesso, lei cosa avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe lasciata ancora toccare da me? Baciare da me? Non potevo neanche immaginare un suo rifiuto, sarebbe stata la mia morte! - E tu?... - Deglutii di nuovo. - Non hai paura, adesso che sai... cosa sono. - Finii in tono amaro.

Mi spintonò leggermente con la spalla. - Sei uno scemo, Edward. - La guardai in silenzio. - Se avessi davvero paura, pensi che rimarrei qui così, con te? Oh andiamo... Non mi hai mai fatto del male, vuoi cominciare adesso? - Mi domandò spiazzandomi e voltandosi verso di me.

- No! Certo che no. - Esclamai.

- Ottimo. Allora, siamo a posto. - Si appoggiò con la testa alla mia spalla. - Tanto l'avevo già capito che non eri normale... te lo avevo detto, o mi sbaglio? - Sembravamo una coppietta che guardava lo scorrere della vita di Forks.

- Si, è vero... - Le baciai la testa. - Mi dispiace che tu l'abbia scoperto così. - Allungai il braccio e la cinsi contro di me.

- Allora, come è andata la caccia? - Domandò tranquilla. Sorrisi, era la mia piccola, personalissima, specialissima umana. Passava da un argomento particolare, come la mia natura di vampiro, alla caccia! Ma come diavolo faceva?

- Bella, sei assurda, lo sai?! - Le presi il volto fra le mani, baciandola sulle labbra. L'amavo!

Rimanemmo abbracciati in silenzio per un po, nessuno dei due voleva interrompere quel piccolo ritaglio di tempo tutto nostro.

Ma io dovevo ancora affrontare l'argomento Black. - Bella, riguardo Jacob Black... - La sentii irrigidirsi. - Non temere. - La strinsi di più contro di me. - Lui, vorrebbe chiederti scusa... - Mormorai piano.

- Io non... - Balbettò, il suo cuore batteva veloce.

La strinsi dolcemente, baciandole la tempia. - Hey, rilassati, ci sono io con te... So cosa è successo, e credimi, vuole chiederti scusa. E poi... - Continuai rendendo la mia voce un po più leggera. - Si sposa. - Si voltò di scatto verso di me, come se potesse vedermi sul serio. - La sua futura moglie, vorrebbe conoscerti. -

- Me? Lei vorrebbe conoscere, me? - Le sue sopracciglia si arcuano stupite. - Oh... ehm... va bene... -

Le sorrisi. - Non sarai sola, ci sarò io con te. Sempre. - Si rilassò contro di me. - Senti, che ne dici, se andiamo adesso. -

- Via il dente, via il dolore? -

- Una cosa del genere... - Le confermai alzandomi e aiutandola a fare lo stesso.

Pochi minuti dopo, eravamo davanti al confine. Sapevo che non avremmo atteso molto, il fiuto di lupi era quasi infallibile, ed infatti. - Edward... Bella... -

- Jacob, come promesso. - Gli dissi, senza mai lasciare la mano di Bella. La sentivo tesa. - Rilassati. - Le sussurrai piano.

- Beh... io... ok, scusa Bells! Sono stato un completo idiota! Scusa! Scusa! Scusa! - Esclamò di botto.

Bé, queste furono le scuse più pietose che avessi mai visto in tutta la mia lunga vita! Battevano perfino quelle di Emmett!

- Jake, fai veramente schifo con le scuse! - Esclamò una ragazza uscendo dalla foresta.

- Leah! - Si avvicinò Jacob, cingendole la vita. E così, quella era la sua futura moglie. - Leah, ti presento Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Lei è Leah, la mia fidanzata. - Era orgoglioso di lei, si vedeva lontano un miglio.

- Piacere. - Disse soltanto, ritornando poi a guardare Jacob. - Jake, le tue scuse sono veramente pietose! Ma come si fa a dire scusa in quel modo?! Bella, se vuoi un consiglio, non perdonarlo! Uno che fa così è un perfetto idiota! -

Mi piaceva quella Leah, aveva un bel caratterino, anche Bella doveva averla trovata simpatica, perché la presa sulla mia mano, si era allentata, segno che non aveva più così paura della situazione.

Jacob e Leah andarono avanti a battibeccare per almeno dieci minuti.

- Dici che si ricorderanno di noi? - Mi sussurrò la mia piccolina.

- Non saprei... - Ammisi, affascinato dal loro modo di fare.

Il risultato fu che per il giorno seguente, Bella sarebbe stata rapita da Leah per andare alla riserva. Non mi piaceva molto l'idea di saperla in mezzo ai licantropi, ma avrei avuto tempo per sbarazzarmi di Tanya. E nella riserva, Tanya non poteva metterci piede.

- Come farò a stare senza i tuoi baci? Senza vederti a casa nostra, senza il tuo profumo, senza il mio cuore! - Le sussurrai sulle labbra, tenendola stretta a me, mentre Jacob aspettava nella sua macchina che Leah lo raggiungesse.

Bella sorrise. - Edward, è solo un pomeriggio! - Esclamò ridacchiando.

- Per me è tanto. - Le sorrisi, baciandola con dolcezza, mentre la riprendevo fra le braccia e veloce tornavo a casa.

**Capitolo 14**

Rimasi accanto a Bella per tutta la notte, come ormai facevo da quando l'avevo conosciuta... era incredibile come in poco tempo la mia non vita fosse cambiata. Le passai polpastrelli sulla guancia. Era così sofficiosa, morbida... appetitosa era forse il termine giusto. Ma non nel senso del cibo. No, Bella era appetitosa per come era. Buona, gentile, altruista e coraggiosa! Soprattutto coraggiosa. Non era da tutti scoprire di aver passato un sacco di tempo a stretto contatto con un vampiro e di averlo addirittura baciato!

Ah, non mi sarei mai saziato delle sue labbra morbide.

Sorrisi scioccamente. La mia piccola umana era il dono più grande che mi era stato concesso. Mi chinai baciandole la tempia. - Dormi mio tesoro, veglio io su di te... - Le sussurrai cingendole la vita con il mio braccio freddo.

Per tutta la mattina, non avevo fatto altro che supplicare la mia bellissima umana di rimanere a casa.

- Dai Edward! E' solo un pomeriggio! - Ridacchiò sedendosi con calma sul letto.

Sbuffai contrariato. - Lo so... ma non mi va giù il fatto che tu stia la in mezzo ai licantropi. - Le presi la vita e la tirai verso il centro del letto, adagiandola contro di me. Le mordicchiai il collo, facendole venire i brividi. - Ti voglio tutta per me. - Le mormorai sulla sua pelle.

Si voltò con il busto, donandomi un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra. - Prometto che farò la brava, sarò di ritorno prima del tramonto. -

Sbuffai ancora. - No, non ti lascio andare... - E mi rituffai con il viso contro il suo collo, inspirai profondamente il suo profumo. Mi sentivo tanto un bambino a cui volevano togliere il suo giocattolo preferito. - Vattene, Alice. - Mormorai ancora nascosto contro Bella. Era il mio piccolo paradiso quel luogo.

Alice si schiarì la voce. - Mi spiace disturbarvi, ma sono arrivati. Bella sei pronta? -

Le mie braccia si strinsero come una catena d'acciaio. - Si, appena tuo fratello mi lascia andare... - Ridacchiò.

- Edward, non fare il bambino! - Sbuffò Alice, provando a staccare le mie mani dal corpo di Bella. Un ringhio particolarmente loquace la costrinse ad alzare le mani in segno di resa. - Senti, tanto dopo torna. Intanto potremmo andare a caccia, così dopo starai tutto il tempo con lei. -

In effetti, la proposta non era male. Potevo anche farmi aiutare dai miei fratelli per liberarmi di Tanya. Già mi immaginavo la scena di lei che veniva cacciata da noi.

- Si, potremmo fare anche quello! - Annunciò mia sorella con una nota di contentezza nella voce.

Lasciai andare la mia piccolina. - Va bene. - Sbuffai. - Ma ti voglio a casa prima del tramonto. - Non suonava tanto come una richiesta, più come un ordine. Ma non potevo farci nulla, avevo il terrore che Bella potesse svanire, e se fosse successo io non sarei più riuscito a vivere.

Era passato da un pezzo il tramonto e di Bella nessuna traccia, solo una sua veloce telefonata, dove ci avvisava che suo padre era tornato e che voleva stare con lui...

In quel momento sentii la rabbia salire a mille. Lei aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata qui, da me! Presi una boccata di aria... calma Edward, è con suo padre, va tutto bene... Domani la rivedrai, stai calmo... Questo continuavo a ripetermi, nonostante la voglia spasmodica di andarla a prendere fosse arrivata addirittura a livelli folli.

Maledii ogni singolo secondo che mi divideva da lei. Avevo già deciso che il mattino dopo non l'avrei lasciata neanche per un secondo!

L'unica nota positiva, era stata la probabile partenza di Tanya. Non si era più vista. I suoi pensieri non erano più raggiungibili. Finalmente, forse, aveva capito di non essere la benvenuta... Ad ogni modo, pensavo che avrei dovuto faticare di più, invece era stato facile, forse fin troppo... ma il sollievo per essermene liberato aveva offuscato il resto.

Lanciai uno sguardo all'orologio; l'una di notte. Sbuffai, ma rimasi immobile davanti alla grande vetrata, dovevo concederle un po di spazio...

Le due. Di sicuro stava dormendo tranquilla. Non poteva succederle nulla, suo padre l'avrebbe protetta...

Le tre. Gli esseri umani avevano proprio bisogno di dormire? Mi sentivo fremere...

Le quattro. Mancavano solo quattro ore al suo risveglio. Potevo resistere.

Le cinque. Forse era il caso che cominciassi a dire a Bella che i miei sentimenti per lei erano molto più profondi del semplice mi piaci...

Le sei. Dovevo dire ad Esme di cucinare qualcosa di speciale per la mia piccolina. Sorrisi. Qualcosa di speciale, per una dichiarazione speciale.

Le sette. Sorrisi felice, sicuramente si stava svegliando, ancora un'ora e suo padre l'avrebbe riportata da me, dove era giusto che stesse.

Le otto. Camminavo avanti e indietro nella nostra sala, i ragazzi erano già a scuola, c'eravamo solo io e Esme... perché Charlie ancora non arrivava? Aveva forse avuto un guasto? C'era stato qualche problema? No, calma... tutto andava bene...

Il telefono di casa squillò. Brutto, bruttissimo segno... Velocissimo alzai il ricevitore. - Pronto. -

- Casa Cullen? -

- Si, sono Edward. - Avrei riconosciuto fra mille la voce dell'ispettore Swan, perché mi stava chiamando? Era successo qualcosa alla mia piccolina?!

- Edward, sono l'ispettore Swan. Volevo avvisarvi che Bella non viene questa mattina. -

- Come scusi, può ripetere? - Sentivo la terra mancarmi sotto i piedi, la mia voce era poco più di un debole sussurro.

L'ispettore Swan si schiarì la voce. - Edward, Bella... - Era impacciato, lo sentivo benissimo.

- Edward? - La voce del mio angelo.

- Bella, tutto bene? Perché non vuoi venire? - Ansia, angoscia... paura.

La sentii sospirare nella cornetta. - Edward, è meglio se per un po io e te non ci vediamo. Non è giusto che per me, tu abbia rinunciato a stare con gli altri... -

Sgranai gli occhi. - Che cosa... Bella, ma che stai dicendo?! - Esclamai duro. Avevo una fottutissima paura...

- Per stare con me, non sei più andato a scuola, hai passato poco tempo con gli altri... io... - Sospirò di nuovo, Dio mio, mi faceva così male quello che avvertivo stava per dirmi. - Edward, forse è meglio se non ci vediamo più... -

No no no... NO! Non poteva farmi questo! NO! Non lei! Non la MIA Bella! Non la piccola umana che mi aveva fatto innamorare! NO! Tremavo di rabbia, di paura, di agitazione... un mix maledettamente letale. Il muro vicino al telefono si sgretolò sotto la mia mano. - NO! Tu non puoi lasciarmi... io non voglio... non te lo permetto, Bella. - Sibilai al telefono, anche a distanza, la sentii sussultare per la paura che sapevo le stava scorrendo nelle vene. Potevo essere molto terrorizzante se volevo. E in quel momento, io volevo che lei avesse veramente paura di lasciarmi. Perché desideravo con tutto me stesso che anche lei non potesse più fare a meno di me, come io non potevo fare a meno di lei.

- Mi... mi dispiace, Edward... ma tu non sei... la persona adatta per me. - Sussurrò fra i singhiozzi, attaccando il telefono, senza lasciarmi la possibilità di ribattere.

Sapevo che Esme mi stava guardando allarmata, il rumore del muro sbriciolato l'aveva fatta accorrere, vedevo la ma immagine nei suoi pensieri, i miei occhi erano vacui, spalancati per l'orrore delle parole della mia Bella... lei, non mi voleva con se... lei... no... non era possibile... io.. io l'amavo... lei era tutta la mia vita! Perché? Perché non mi voleva? - Perché? - Sussurrai pianissimo.

Le braccia di Esme mi avvolsero, lasciai cadere la cornetta per terra. - Perché non mi vuole? - Sentivo freddo, tanto freddo... dentro di me il vuoto la faceva da padrone. Mi era stata strappata la felicità, la gioia, la vita... il mio cuore; Bella.

Il cellulare di Esme vibrò forte, con una mano libera, mia madre lo afferrò e rispose.

- Stiamo arrivando, non fargli fare niente di stupido! - Esclamò Alice, in sottofondo sentii il rombo della macchina, probabilmente stavano andando al massimo della velocità.

Quattro minuti dopo, la porta di casa si aprì e tutti i miei fratelli fecero il loro ingresso. - Edward! - Esclamarono quasi in coro. Alice fu la prima ad avvicinarsi. - Edward, ti prego, non fare niente di stupido! - Poi si rivolse ad Esme. - Vedo il suo futuro mutare continuamente... - Tornò a fissarmi preoccupata. - Ti prego, Edward... - Prese il mio volto fra le sue mani e mi fissò negli occhi. - Edward non farlo. -

Cosa? Cosa non dovevo fare? L'unica cosa che volevo era Bella e lei non mi voleva... Dio mio! Che dolore insopportabile! Mi portai una mano al petto, dove in teoria ci sarebbe dovuto essere il mio cuore, ma in quel momento, c'era il nulla assoluto.

Il mormorio di voci dei miei fratelli era confuso, per la prima volta non riuscivo a distinguere nulla... Bella, dov'era la mia Bella? - Bella... - Mormorai piano. Il silenzio mi circondò. - Dov'è Bella? - Domandai ancora debolmente.

- Alice, concentrati! - Esclamò la voce agitata di Jasper.

- Lo sto facendo! Lo sto facendo! Non la vedo! - Perché Alice era così disperata? Cosa non vedeva... non mi importava, io volevo solo la mia piccolina...

Mi sentivo stanco, strano noi vampiri non ci stanchiamo mai, eppure, in quel momento, mi sentivo senza forze. - Esme reggilo! - Perché la voce di Jasper era così ansiosa?

Anche Rosalie sembrava impaurita, perché? - Edward! Non mollare! Emmett aiutalo! Io chiamo Carlisle! Portatelo in camera, veloci! -

Non so cosa successe, so solo che mi ritrovai in camera mia e poco dopo vidi comparire mio padre... che stava accadendo? Ah! Che male! Basta! Fate finire il dolore! Basta! Basta!

Notai solo vagamente mia sorella Alice al telefono, sembrava agitata... capii solo le parole. - Jacob portala qui subito! - Poi il dolore tornò più forte e potente di prima, stavolta niente mi impedii di urlare.

- Che succede? - La voce di Tanya entrò viscidamente nella stanza. Tutta la mia famiglia si voltò verso di lei, io so solo che quando vidi la piccola Dodo fra le sue mani, collegai tutto quanto.

Era stata lei ad allontanarmi dal mio amore, lei aveva fatto qualcosa alla mia Bella... Una nuova sferzata di rabbia mi accecò completamente, sovrastando perfino il dolore. Scattai rapido, anche più del solito e mi fiondai contro di lei, sfondammo le pareti, le mie mani erano attorno al suo collo.

- Edward! Fermati! - Urlava qualcuno. Ma non mi importava, lei doveva morire! Lei aveva fatto qualcosa alla mia piccolina...

Sentivo la paura, il suo odore ne era saturo. Vidi la mia immagine nella sua mente, ero veramente un vampiro. Un'orrenda creatura della morte! L'afferrai in malo modo e dopo averle strappato dalle mani il piccolo pinguino rosa, la scaraventai contro un altra parete. Mi spiaceva per Esme, avrebbe dovuto sistemare casa.

La portiera sbattuta di una macchina e la porta di casa nostra aperta con violenza attirò per un attimo la mia attenzione.

Poi lo sentii, il suo profumo... la sua fragranza. - Bella. - Sussurrai sentendo il dolore alleviarsi. Scattai giù per le scale, ma quello che vidi mi riempii di paura; Jacob Black con in braccio il corpo della mia piccola umana.

- Ho fatto prima che ho potuto. - Si avvicinò. Presi con una gentilezza infinita il suo corpo fra le mie fredde braccia. - E' svenuta all'improvviso, non so cosa sia successo, stava piangendo e poi puff... è svenuta... -

- Grazie, Jacob... - Mormorai, salendo le scale per raggiungere la mia stanza, tutti quanti erano nel corridoio, mi fissavano in silenzio. L'adagiai sul letto, stringendola contro di me. - Bella... andrà tutto bene adesso. - Le sussurrai piano, accarezzandole il volto. - Non ti lascerò amore mio... - Le baciai le labbra con dolcezza, aspettando e sperando di sentire il prima possibile la sua dolce voce.

**Capitolo 15**

Ringhiai contro chiunque osasse avvicinarsi al mio piccolo gioiello addormentato. - Edward, ragiona, fammi controllare come sta, non te la porterò via. Tu... mi controllerai, va bene? - Annuii alla proposta di mio padre, era il solo ad avere il mio permesso per avvicinarsi a Bella.

Ogni tanto frugavo nelle mente degli altri abitanti della casa, adesso si era aggiunta anche Leah, era venuta a cercare Jacob, preoccupata per lui.

Mi annotai mentalmente di ringraziarlo a dovere, mi aveva riportato la mia piccolina. - Allora? - Domandai ansioso.

_Sta bene. Si riprenderà presto._ Sentenziò mio padre, lasciando la stanza. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. La mia Bella stava bene, doveva solo riposare. Io avrei vegliato su di lei. Non le avrei mai più permesso di allontanarsi da me. Mai più. Le posai un bacio sulle labbra.

Adoravo venire cullato dal battito tranquillo del suo cuore, il suo respiro regolare era una sorta di balsamo per la mia ansia. Lei adesso era qui, era reale.

La mia mente era divisa in più pensieri, la maggior parte, dedicati alla mia Bella, altri invece su come trovare e uccidere Tanya. Come si era permessa di interferire fra me e Bella? Non avevo la certezza che fosse stata lei, la mia mente era troppo presa dalla rabbia quando mi ero scaraventato conto di lei, ma il solo fatto che avesse fra le mani la piccola Dodo, mi aveva fatto vedere rosso.

Era chiaro come il sole che lei centrasse qualcosa, ma dovevo sapere cosa aveva fatto al mio cuore, alla mia ragione di vita.

Passarono i minuti, le ore e finalmente... il suo battito cambiò il ritmo; si stava svegliando.

Rimasi a fissarla, cosa avrebbe detto? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Dio quanto odiavo non poterle leggere la mente!

Respirò profondamente. - Edward...? -

Che suono soave. Mi chinai vicino al suo orecchio. - Sono qui. - Le sussurrai piano.

Le sue dita avanzarono insicure verso di me, le sentivo strusciare contro il lenzuolo, ma per i miei gusti andavano troppo piano, presi la sua mano e la posai sul mio volto. Volevo che vedesse il dolore che stavo provando, era solo una minima parte di quello che avevo sentito, ma volevo comunque farle capire che lei mi aveva in pugno. Lei era tutto per me.

Non mi accorsi neanche di aver chiuso gli occhi sotto il suo tocco timido. No, non timido, impaurito. Le avevo messo paura, mi ricordavo bene la telefonata, in quel momento avevo perfino desiderato che lei avesse il terrore di lasciarmi, e ancora adesso una buona parte di me lo voleva.

- Ti prego, Bella. Non lasciarmi più. - Mormorai quando le sue dita passarono sulle mie labbra. - Non potrei sopportare più quel dolore. Ne morirei. - Ammisi, cedendole e aprendole completamente il mio essere.

Aveva il respiro veloce la mia piccolina. - E.. Edward io... noi, non è giusto. Io sono un peso... io non è giusto che tu... -

Una smorfia di dolore mi passò sul viso, scossi la testa. Non volevo sentire quelle parole. Non erano quelle che lei doveva dirmi. No. - Sono tutte bugie. - Sibilai, cercando di trattenere la rabbia. Aprii gli occhi fissandola duramente. - Tu lo sai che sono tutte bugie quello che stai dicendo. -

- N..no.. - Provò a controbattere, ma venne prontamente zittita dalle mie labbra.

La stavo baciando, non con passione o gentilezza, ma con durezza, io non volevo sentire tutte quelle parole che sapevano solamente di menzogna. Mi staccai quel soffio che serviva solamente per farle prendere aria. - L'unica verità è che io ti amo, e tu non puoi farci niente. - Parlai direttamente sulle sue labbra, godendo del suo calore e sperando follemente che i brividi del suo corpo fossero una reazione positiva alla mia dichiarazione.

Il suo respiro caldo si infrangeva contro il mio freddo, eravamo in una posizione di stallo, Bella si stava mordicchiando le labbra, indecisa. Io invece, avrei dato qualunque cosa per sentirmi dire che lei mi amava. Depositai un altro bacio sul suo collo. - Ti prego, dimmi cosa provi per me... io devo sapere. -

I secondi passarono inesorabili, silenziosi. Mi sentivo distrutto, Bella non accennava voler dire nulla, io avevo davvero bisogno di sentirmi rassicurato da lei. Non volevo perderla, non volevo che mi lasciasse, non volevo che lei sparisse dalla mia vita.

Il lieve bussare alla porta mi costrinse a sollevarmi da lei. - Edward, le ho portato questo. - Entrò silenziosa, Esme. - Avrà fame. - Il profumo di pane caldo appena fatto e di miele invase la stanza. La ringraziai con un semplice cenno della testa e uscì, lasciandoci ancora da soli.

- Hai fame? - Le chiesi gentilmente.

Socchiuse le labbra. - Si. - Sussurrò, sollevandosi e sedendosi con la schiena contro la testiera.

Con attenzione le passai il vassoio sulle gambe, era un peccato che Bella non potesse vedere l'aspetto delizioso di quello che Esme aveva preparato con tanta cura e tanto amore.

Sorrisi amaramente, tutti amavano Bella, io più di degli altri. Lei ci voleva bene, si capiva, ma io volevo che lei mi amasse, come una donna ama un uomo. Non mi bastava più il semplice bacio o il semplice ti voglio bene. No, io volevo di più.

Chiusi gli occhi, lasciando che il sapore veramente delizioso del pane caldo mischiato con il miele mi insaporisse la gola. Ancora stentavo a credere alla fortuna di questo nostro legame.

Quando aprii gli occhi, capii di aver scelto. Sarei stato determinato. - Riuscirò a farti innamorare di me. E allora, tu sarai la mia bellissima compagna. - Le sussurrai piano, ma ben udile per lei.

Nonostante mi costasse uno sforzo immenso, lasciai la mia stanza, avevo bisogno di un quadro dettagliato di ciò che era successo e nessuno poteva darmelo, se non Jacob e Leah.

Scesi dalle scale con velocità umana, tutti gli sguardi si voltarono verso di me. - Rosalie, ti spiace? - Indicai la stanza di Bella.

- Certo. - Si alzò e si recò nella stanza della mia piccolina.

Sospirai pesantemente, avevo la testa spaccata in due, metà di me voleva sapere quello che era successo e metà dell'altro me voleva correre su subito da Bella. L'idea di non essere attaccato a lei, mi rendeva nervoso.

- Allora. - Cominciai, cercando di trovare un po di lucidità. - Che cosa è successo? - Il mio sguardo nero come la pece era rivolto ai due licantropi.

Jacob prese la parola, le immagini scorrevano nella sua mente ricalcando le sue parole. - Stava bene, abbiamo passato una giornata tranquilla. - Leah annuì. - Abbiamo passeggiato per quasi tutto il giorno, parlato delle nostre nozze e poi ci ha raccontato di voi, soprattutto di te. - Mi fissò senza paura. - Era ansiosa di tornare da te. Continuava a chiedere se fosse già il tramonto. -

Mi scappò un lieve sorriso. - Poi ha chiamato Charlie, dicendo che era tornato. Bella ha voluto andare a salutarlo, è entrata in casa dicendoci che arrivava subito, di aspettarla per accompagnarla qui, ma poi è uscita e a detto che rimaneva li, con suo padre. Mi è sembrata strana, ma ho creduto che fosse solo perché Charlie era tornato. - Si giustificò alla fine. Non potevo prendermela con Jacob, avevo visto chiaramente quanto avesse badato a Bella assieme a Leah. E il sapere che non vedeva l'ora di tornare da me mi stava confortando almeno in parte.

Ma adesso, sapevo che le uniche a conoscenza dei fatti erano solo Bella e Tanya. Sospirai amareggiato. Sentivo Bella così distante, anche adesso, mia sorella stava provando a farle dire cosa fosse successo, ma non riusciva a cavarne fuori che qualche monosillabo.

Stavo per tornare da lei, quando la mano di Alice mi trattenne. - Aspetta. - Mi sussurrò piano, io mi voltai verso di lei. - Ascolta... -

Tutti erano in silenzio. Tutti aspettavano che succedesse qualcosa. Ma l'unica cosa che stavo sentendo era Rosalie che parlava con Bella.

- Bella, io davvero, non capisco. Tu e Edward eravate felici. No, non provare a dire il contrario! Non sono stupida, lo vedevo lontano un miglio che sprizzavate felicità! - Esclamò spazientita. Il suo tono non mi piacque, volevo andare da Rosalie e dirle di smetterla, ma la presa di Alice mi trattenne. - Sinceramente, non ho mai visto mio fratello così vivo! Sai che erano quasi novantanni che Edward non sorrideva in quel modo? Tu lo hai reso migliore, felice! -

- Io l'ho allontanato da tutti. - Ribatté Bella.

- Lo hai reso felice! - La rimbeccò Rosalie.

- Non è più andato neanche a scuola. - Aggiunse Bella, poco convinta.

- Ha due lauree in medicina! La scuola può anche fare a meno di lui! - Esclamò di nuovo mia sorella.

- Occupo tutto il suo tempo, sono solo un peso. - La voce andava sempre in calando.

- Sei la sua gioia personale! Edward ha tutta l'eternità davanti a se e la occupa come più gli piace! - Gli occhi di Rosalie si erano socchiusi. - Ma si può sapere perché ti stai facendo tutti questi problemi?! - Esclamò dura.

Bella si abbracciò le ginocchia. - Tanya è venuta a casa mia. Abbiamo parlato. Mi ha detto che Edward, non è giusto che occupi tutto il suo tempo con me. Io non lo lascio vivere come dovrebbe. E su questo ha ragione. Tutti voi siete sempre gentili e affettuosi con me. Io vi voglio bene, ma non è giusto che sacrifichiate tutto per me. - Sospirò piano. - Un giorno, Edward troverà qualcuna che potrà rimanere accanto a lui per sempre. Io non posso farlo, Rosalie. Io morirò un giorno... è la vita. -

Io mi sentii morire quando udii quelle parole. Non avevo la minima intenzione di lasciare che lei morisse, l'avrei trasformata e sarebbe stata per l'eternità al mio fianco.

- Bella, posso farti una semplice domanda? - Chiese a quel punto mia sorella, con un tono molto pacato.

Bella annuì.

- Lo ami? -

Il veleno nella mia bocca fluì in gola, bruciandomela. Sentivo che da quella risposta dipendeva tutta la mia vita.

Vidi un dolce sorriso aprirsi finalmente sul volto della mia piccolina. - Si, lo amo con tutta me stessa. -

La presa di Alice lasciò il mio polso. - Adesso, puoi andare. -

**Capitolo 16**

In meno di un secondo fui davanti alla sua stanza, la porta chiusa era l'unica cosa che ci divideva, stavo per entrare, ma poi mi fermai.

Rosalie era ancora con lei, non potevo entrare così, dovevo pensare a cosa le avrei detto, perché dirle solamente; Bella io ti amo, mi sembrava troppo poco per lei. Ero li, fermo da una manciata di minuti buoni, quando la porta della stanza si aprì e Rosalie, in silenzio, ma lanciandomi una occhiata significativa, mi oltrepassò e scese al piano inferiore.

Sollevai lo sguardo, bene, adesso c'era solo davvero quella maledettissima porta a dividerci. Presi un bel respiro, ma non mi mossi. Perché stavo tentennando? Cos'era tutta questa insicurezza che mi stava risucchiando? Bella mi amava, giusto?... La sua immagine dolce, sorridente, mi diede una nuova carica. Al diavolo! Lei era mia!

Stavo per afferrare la maniglia, quando la porta si aprì, mostrandomi una Bella in piedi di fronte a me.

Anche lei si era fermata, i suoi denti bianchi stavano torturando il labbro inferiore. - Edward? -

Dovevo solo risponderle e prenderla fra le braccia. E allora perché non lo stavo facendo? Vidi la delusione sul suo volto, sapere di esserne io la causa mi fece stare male.

Richiuse la porta, sparendo dalla mia vista.

- Sono un cretino. - Sibilai. Pochi secondi dopo, spalancai la porta della sua stanza, trovandola in piedi rivolta verso di me.

- Pensavo non volessi più entrare... - Non le lasciai aggiungere altro, in meno di tre falcate la raggiunsi e la presi fra le braccia.

- Io voglio guardarti dormire su di me dopo aver fatto l'amore, sentire i tuoi ti amo. Arrivare in camera tua e vedere la contentezza sul tuo volto al solo sentirmi, sentirti stretta a me, sentirti mia e soltanto MIA! - Presi una boccata d'aria e il suo profumo mi rinvigorii di più. - Ti amo Isabella Swan, voglio con tutto me stesso che tu stia per sempre al mio fianco. - La fissai inghiottendo una sorsata di veleno. - Sono pronto a trasformarti anche adesso, pur di non perderti. Io ti voglio con me, sempre. Per sempre. - Avevo il respiro rotto dall'ansia. Se lei mi avesse detto che non avrebbe mai ceduto la sua vita, la sua natura umana per vivere con me al mio fianco? Non sarei sopravvissuto, quello era certo.

Vidi le sue labbra socchiudersi. - Io... mi sono sentita spezzare in due il cuore, prima. E'.. è stato un dolore talmente forte che non ci sono parole... - Respirò piano, allungando piano le braccia e arrivando con le mani a sfiorare il mio viso. - Il solo pensiero di perderti, mi fa rivivere quel dolore, Edward. Dal primo momento in cui ho sentito il tuo profumo, ho capito che il mio cuore non sarebbe stato più mio. - Il calore del suo respiro si stava avvicinando alla mia bocca. - Ti amo, Edward Cullen.-

La baciai, era così dannatamente giusto che quasi mi sentii rinascere. Le mie labbra fredde sulle sue calde erano un connubio perfetto.

La presi in braccio, staccandomi solo qualche istante da quella labbra peccaminose. - Non lasciarmi più, Bella. Sono quasi morto, nel senso della parola. - Appoggiai la mia fronte contro la sua. La posai sul letto, adagiandomi sopra di lei. - Io ti amo... - Le sussurrai, baciandole le labbra. - Ti amo... - le baciai il collo, mentre la mia mano avanzava sul suo fianco, accarezzandole la curva morbida del seno. - Ti amo... -

- Edward... - Mugugnò con voce mortalmente sexy.

- Sposami Isabella. - Le baciai il solco fra i seni. - Sposami e sii mia. - Mi sollevai e famelico la baciai con passione.

- Si. - Mormorò contro le mie labbra. - Si. -

In quel momento ero il vampiro più felice del mondo.

Le urla di gioia di Alice mi fecero ricredere, eravamo i due vampiri più felici del mondo, anche se la mia felicità era ben diversa dalla sua. La mia felicità stava sdraiata sotto di me, mugugnando in maniera oscenamente sexy il mio nome.

_Edward, non avrai intenzione di fare qualcosa mentre noi siamo qui? Vero? _Il pensiero di Rosalie mi arrivò come un pugno in pancia. A me non avrebbe fatto nulla, ma credo che Emmett avrebbe ricordato per sempre la nostra piccola performance alla mia fidanzata.

Sorrisi come un ebete, Bella era la mia fidanzata! Mi piaceva! Le diedi un ultimo bacio sul collo. - Credo che dovremmo smettere... -

Le sue braccia mi strinsero nuovamente contro di lei. - Perché? - Sussurrò suadente al mio orecchio.

- Perché ci stanno ascoltando tutti... ma se non ti fa nulla, io continuo senza problemi... - E la mia mano riprese a scivolare sulle sue curve morbide.

- No. - Mi fermò mettendo la sua mano bianca sopra la mia. Sospirò. - Fermiamoci. - Era rossa fuoco.

Rotolai portandola con me, in modo che fosse lei stavolta ad essere sdraiata sul mio corpo. - Da oggi, sei ufficialmente la mia fidanzata. - Gongolai ancora felice, mentre Bella stava comodamente su di me e disegnava cerchi immaginari sulla mia maglietta.

Il sorriso che mi regalò fu meraviglioso. - Si. Fidanzata... buffo, non avrei mai pensato di fidanzarmi... con un vampiro per di più. - Ridacchiò tranquilla, lasciando che le mie mani scorressero fra i suoi lunghi capelli.

- Edward... - Mi chiamò seria. - Farai di me la tua compagna per l'eternità? -

Non ebbi nessuna esitazione a risponderle. - Si. Non voglio perderti. Tu, per me sei davvero tutto, Bella. Non ci sono parole per esprimere a pieno quello che provo per te. Ti amo, non è sufficiente. - Le presi il viso fra le mani e mi allungai baciandola dolcemente.

Ci godemmo il silenzio tranquillo della casa ancora un po, nessuno si azzardò a salire. Sapevano perfettamente che avevamo bisogno di stare da soli, tranquilli. Alcuni erano andati a caccia, Jacob e Leah, rassicurati dalle parole di nostro padre erano tornati alla riserva, mentre Emmett e Jasper girovagavano per i giardino.

- Bella, quando di trasformerò, sentirai male. - Non so perché cominciai a dirle questo, ma volevo che fosse preparata a quello che l'attendeva.

Mi diede un bacio sul petto. - Male? -

- Si, ti sembrerà di bruciare, è un dolore insopportabile. E poi... per un po, non potrai avere contatti con tuo padre e tua madre. -

Sospirò pesantemente. - Perché? -

Incrociai le mani dietro la sua schiena. - Bé, perché sarai molto forte e probabilmente fuori controllo. Sarai attratta da un sacco di cose, dall'odore del sangue soprattutto. - La fissai in cerca di qualche segno di terrore, ma non ne trovai. Il suo battito era tranquillo, come se le stessi raccontando una favola. - Sei molto rilassata, non ti mette paura quello che ti sto dicendo? -

- Un po si. Ma non riesco a capire cosa intendi per forte. - Corrugò le sopracciglia.

Mi schiarii la voce. - Mettila così, sarai più forte perfino di Emmett, il che è tutto dire... - Ridacchiai, poi tornai serio. - Non vedo l'ora, non è bello da dire, però... potrò finalmente sfiorarti senza avere il terrore di farti del male. - Sorrisi. - Ti insegnerò a cacciare e a distinguere gli odori. -

Ridacchio piano, tremolando sopra di me.

- Tu non sai che effetto mi fai, Bella. - Respirai il suo profumo, completamente drogato. - Sei la mia continua tentazione. -

Si sollevò sui gomiti. - Prima però, voglio godermi i miei giorni da umana, voglio passare del tempo con mio padre. -

Non mi piaceva molto l'idea di staccarmi da lei, ma era giusto così. - Va bene... - Passai ancora una mano fra i suoi boccoli.

Prese un piccolo respiro. - Per quanto tempo, non potrò risentirlo? - La sua voce aveva una nota triste, mi faceva male sentirla così.

- Dipende dalla tua forza di controllare la sete... Non ti preoccupare, inventeremo noi una scusa, ci penserà Carlisle. - Le baciai una tempia. - Andrà tutto bene. -

E i giorni si susseguirono veloci, come promesso, cercai di lasciare più tempo possibile a Bella da passare con suo padre, ma le notti, erano tutte per me. Io e lei, stesi nel suo piccolo letto, coccolandoci a vicenda. I due pinguini facevano bella mostra di se sulla mensola vicino ai libri.

Passò il mese di marzo e poi quello di aprile... l'ultimo giorno di quel mese, invitammo il padre di Bella a cena, sarebbe stata una cena speciale.

Nonostante il nostro disgusto per il cibo, tutti noi recitammo alla perfezione. Ovvio, dopo avremmo dovuto vomitare tutto, ma almeno l'apparenza era salva.

Mi alzai in piedi, tenendo stretta la mano di Bella, mi schiarii la voce, entusiasta e anche un po agitato. - Vorrei dirvi una cosa importante. - L'attenzione di tutti era su di me. Ottimo. - Voi sapete che io e Bella, ci stiamo frequentando da ormai parecchio tempo. -

Qualcuno ridacchiò, ma io proseguii. - Ok, non tantissimo, ma abbastanza per capire che lei è tutto quello che voglio dalla vita. Le ho chiesto di sposarmi, e lei ha accettato. - Mi voltai verso Charlie. - Vorrei chiederle, la sua benedizione. -

**Capitolo 17**

Il silenzio regnava sovrano nella stanza, Charlie continuava a fissare prima me, poi Bella, come se da un momento all'altro avremmo potuto gridare; scherzo! Ma non era così. L'ansia, l'angoscia che già stavo provando prima, stavano crescendo a dismisura.

- Papà... - Provò a chiamarlo, Bella. Anche lei si sentiva agitata. Perché non diceva nulla?

Con uno scatto secco, Charlie si alzò dalla sedia, fece il giro del tavolo e si avvicinò a me. Il suo viso era una maschera di freddezza, merito di anni e anni di lavoro come poliziotto. Ma i suoi pensieri erano tutt'altro che sfavorevoli. Mi rilassai internamente.

Eravamo uno di fronte all'altro. Occhi negli occhi. Fu un attimo, mi abbracciò battendomi una mano affettuosa sulla schiena. - Ho guadagnato un figlio. - Sussurrò non propriamente ad alta voce, facendo così rilassare tutti gli altri seduti nella stanza.

Quando si staccò da me, abbracciò di slancio anche Bella, il resto della mia famiglia si stava congratulando con affettuose pacche sulla schiena e abbracci sentiti. Notai con la coda dell'occhio una lacrima sgusciare via veloce sul volto dell'ispettore Swan.

Qualche giorno dopo, l'intera Forks era sotto sopra per la notizia; Edward Cullen si sposava! Metà del corpo scolastico piangeva disperata, le voci maligne sulla figlia non vedente dell'ispettore si erano allargate in maniera impressionante. Ma questo, non scalfì la felicità della futura signora Cullen, al riparo dalle voci cattive e gelose delle altre ragazze, nascosta come un piccolo gioiello in quella casa bianca dall'aspetto coloniale nel verde della foresta.

I ragazzi erano riusci ad allontanarmi dalla casa, giusto il tempo necessario per cacciare e per dare modo ad Alice di provare l'abito da sposa. Ancora stentavo a crederci; Bella sarebbe divenuta la mia futura moglie!

Non riuscivo a non sorridere, ogni volta che ci pensavo, le mie emozioni schizzavano alte. Jasper mi gravitava intorno come un satellite. Era attratto da queste mie sensazioni così forti e potenti.

_Guarda come sorride! Starà pensando alla prima notte di nozze!_ Sghignazzò Emmett. Gli diedi un pugno scherzoso sul braccio. - E anche se fosse? - Domandai, venendo accolto da una serie di fischi.

- Fatti onore Eddy! Tieni alto l'onore dei maschi Cullen! - Scherzò ancora il gigante, dandomi una pacca talmente forte sulla schiena da spostarmi di qualche metro in avanti.

Mi voltai infastidito, ma notai che Jasper mi fissava serio. - Effettivamente Edward, spero che tu possa tenere alto il nostro buon nome... ti servono dei consigli? -

Le mie labbra si aprirono mute. Che cosa?! Quello era il mio serio e composto fratello?! - E' uno scherzo? Vero?! - Domandai quasi senza voce, mentre le loro risata riempivano il verde attorno a noi.

- Siamo allegri vedo. - Si aggiunse mia sorella Rosalie, sbucando dal nulla.

La guardai ancora irritato per gli altri due che continuavano a ridacchiare. - E tu che ci fai qui? -

Sollevò le spalle. - Alice mi ha cacciato. Non posso vedere il vestito. - Sbuffò. - Però l'acconciatura sarà opera mia! - Esclamò fiera.

- Si. - Feci schioccare la lingua contro i denti. - Cercate di non strapazzarla troppo. - Sibilai.

- No tranquillo. - Mi rispose Rose.

- A quello ci penserai tu dopo, vero Eddy? - Ridacchiò ancora Jasper, mettendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle.

- Idioti. - Sibilai, liberandomi della presa. Però, da una parte, ero concento di questo cameratismo che si era formato. Loro erano felici per me. Dopo quasi cento anni di solitudine, avevo finalmente trovato qualcuno da tenere con me al mio fianco, qualcuno da proteggere e da amare.

Cacciammo assieme per il resto della giornata, per la prima volta senza pensieri negativi, sapendo che qualcuno aspettava il mio rientro, qualcuno mi aspettava con il cuore in mano.

Mancavano ormai pochi giorni al matrimonio, ma quella sera, i ragazzi avevano particolarmente insistito per fare l'addio al celibato.

Avevo avuto il sacro santo giuramento da parte di Esme che avrebbero fatto l'addio al nubilato per Bella in maniera limitata, senza dar libero sfogo alle fantasie delle mie sorelle.

Diciamo più che altro, che Alice mi aveva dato un assaggio inconsapevole della serata che stava organizzando con Rosalie per Bella. Il risultato fu che Esme dovette riparare un altro muro, la mia mano aveva letteralmente sbriciolato l'intonaco bianco.

All'ennesimo sospiro di Bella, la girai contro di me, eravamo sdraiati sul mio divano in pelle. - Cosa ti turba? - Le sussurrai dolce, depositandole un bacio sulla punta del naso.

- Mmm... sono pensierosa... - Rispose a bassa voce.

Le mie mani le accarezzavano la schiena. - Come mai? -

Ennesimo sospiro. - Bé, diciamo che Emmett mi ha spiegato dove andrete... - Avrei ucciso mio fratello.

- Bella, amore, se non vuoi, rimango con te. - Le proposi. Effettivamente avevo molto più piacere a stare con lei che andare in un locale di streep tease.

La vidi valutare seriamente la mia proposta. - No, non sarebbe giusto. Però... - Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso.

- Però? - Cosa stava pensando per diventare così rossa?

- No, niente... - Si accoccolò di più contro di me.

- Così però mi incuriosisci... - Le mordicchiai l'orecchio, facendole battere più forte il cuore.

Il calore sul suo viso aumentò di grado. - No, davvero Edward. Non è nulla. -

Oddio, avevo seriamente voglia di strapparle i vestiti di dosso! Al diavolo i miei fratelli! Io sarei rimasto a casa con Bella!

Mi voltai di scatto, portandola sotto di me.

- Edward! Sei impazzito?! - Esclamò Bella.

Ghignai. - Sono pazzo di te. Adesso, ti spiego l'apparato circolatorio. - Le mie mani scorrevano sul suo collo, causando delle scie rosse, dove il suo sangue fluiva più velocemente.

- Edward, smettila. - Ridacchiò, Bella, con una nota poco convinta, mentre tentava di fermare l'avanzata delle mie mani sui bottoni della sua camicetta.

Esultai di gioia, quando i primi tre bottoni si aprirono e mi lasciarono depositare un bacio sulla sua pelle diafana.

- Uno per Edward, zero per i bottoni. - Mormorai baciandole il decoltè.

Questa volta, Bella sospirò di piacere. - Hai una bella voce, lo sai? - Mormorò con una carica erotica indescrivibile.

- Ti fa fare dolci sogni? - Mormorai, spezzando ogni parola con un bacio.

Le sue mani vagavano nei miei capelli. - No è suadente, invitante... sexy. -

Mi avventai sulle sue labbra, baciandola con trasporto, e lasciando che il io corpo si adagiasse completamente fra le sue gambe aperte, ma coperte ancora dalla sottile stoffa dei pantaloni.

- Ragazzi, mi duole dirvelo, credetemi siete davvero molto piacevoli da guardare, ma il nostro addio al celibato ci aspetta. - La voce di Jasper mi giunse come una doccia fredda.

Voltai a mala pena il volto verso di lui e ringhiai un - Vattene! - Tornando a baciare la mia Bella.

- Non posso, mia moglie mi ammazza se non ti porto via. - Si scusò per l'ennesima interruzione.

Quelle parole però mi fecero ricordare improvvisamente una cosa. - Scusami amore, devo andare. -

Mi diede un tenero bacio lasciandomi libero di alzarmi. - Edward... -

- Tranquilla, non succederà niente. Promesso! - Ricambiai il bacio e mi fiondai giù in salotto, direttamente da Alice.

- Finalmente! Pensavo non ti staccassi più. - Mi accolse la piccola nanetta.

- Non la porterai in quel posto! - Esclamai duro.

Lei assottigliò lo sguardo. - E' il suo addio al nubilato. Tu vai in un locale di streep?! Bene, anche Bella ci andrà e tasterà con mano i deliziosi streep boys. -

Un sibilo mi uscì dalla gola. - Non provarci Alice. Ho giuro che rapisco Bella e la porto a Las Vegas. -

- Non oseresti! - Si avvicinò minacciosa di un passo.

- Mettimi alla prova. - Mi avvicinai anche io. Vidi nella sua mente il futuro cambiare, io e Bella che ci sposavamo a Las Vegas, senza il matrimonio faraonico che Alice stava organizzando. Sapevo quanto ci tenesse a quell'evento, ed era la mia unica possibilità di ricatto nei suoi confronti.

Dieci secondi dopo, ebbi la mia vittoria. - Ah! E va bene! Ora andatevene! - Esclamò leggermente arrabbiata.

- Grazie. - Ero soddisfatto.

Il locale non era male, no, non è vero, era pessimo. Rimasi colpito dalla quantità di gente che affollava quel luogo! - Possiamo tornare a casa?! - Esclamai piano, nonostante la musica fosse a tutto volume.

- Scherzi?! Adesso ci divertiamo! - Jasper e Emmett mi trascinarono avanti, contro la mia volontà, ma inorridii, quando vidi mio padre, prendere accordi con quello che capii essere il proprietario. Che diavolo... oh no... non era possibile...

- Dai Edward! Buttati! - Emmett, brutto idiota! Si era tolto la camicia, mostrando al pubblico femminile in delirio i suoi pettorali scolpiti. Questo l'avrei raccontato a Rosalie.

- Siii! - Esclamò Jasper alla mia destra, compiendo gli stessi movimenti di Emmett, facendo poi roteare la sua camicia, come se fosse stato un lazo. Era impossibile che Alice non avesse visto questo nelle sue visioni!

- No! Carlisle! - Esclamai sconvolto, quando anche lui, senza la camicia si stava togliendo con movimenti sensuali la cintura dei pantaloni. Oh bé, questo dovevo proprio raccontarlo anche a Esme! - Ma che diavolo state facendo?! - Sibilai allibito.

- E dai Eddy! Buttati! - Jasper? Proprio tu?!

- Ma voi site pazzi! Avete bevuto del sangue avariato! - Cercai di imboccare rapido le scale per scendere dal palco, ma venni circondato da un onda di ragazze esaltate. Ritornai rapido indietro. Merda! E adesso?! Osservai gli altri, si stavano divertendo come dei folli!

Guardai loro e la folla assatanata. - Se ne fate parola con qualcuno, siete morti. - Sibilai contro alla mia famiglia, raggiungendoli e gettando al vento la mia camicia.

**Capitolo 18**

Rientrammo che era quasi l'alba, dopo lo strep tease, alla fine ci eravamo concessi anche una serata solo fra di noi, a caccia nella foresta. Sapevo che probabilmente Alice aveva visto tutto, perciò mi aspettavo in qualunque momento un suo ricatto!

Scivolai in casa, seguendo la scia del profumo di Bella, ogni secondo che avevo passato lontano da lei, era stato veramente doloroso.

Aprii la porta della mia stanza e non potei evitare di sorridere. Era li, tutta infagottata nel grande copriletto dorato. Sembrava un piccolo pulcino. Il mio piccolo pulcino.

Ancora un paio di giorni e Bella sarebbe stata mia moglie!

_Edward._ Mi voltai verso il corridoio, Alice mi stava guardando. _Intanto che dorme, vieni che ti finisco l'abito._

Annuii, anche se avrei voluto passare del tempo con lei.

Passai almeno venti minuti buoni con Alice, ma non potevo lamentarmi, il suo stile e la sua bravura nel cucire abiti erano incredibili.

- Fatto! Ora sei libero. - Mise via il metro, chiudendolo nel cassetto. In quel momento ebbe una visione, Bella che si svegliava dal suo sonno._ Si sveglierà a momenti..._ E questo mi fece venire in mente un ottimo modo per augurarle il buon giorno. - Si, le piacerà. - Esclamò Alice, battendomi una pacca sulla spalla.

Senza pensarci due volte, scesi dalle scale, notando a mala pena i miei fratelli, seduti sul divano con in mano un metro. Non mi interessavano le loro discussioni sulle misure, adesso, volevo solo augurare un buon giorno al mio amore.

Presi a far scorrere con calma le mie dita sui tasti in avorio, la melodia di Claire de Lune si sparse per la casa, chiusi gli occhi, lasciandomi trasportare dalle note dolci e malinconiche.

Concentrai i miei sensi sul battito calmo e regolare del suo cuore, mi sarebbe mancato in futuro... ah, il futuro. Quante vole mi ero soffermato nell'immaginare me e Bella assieme in questi giorni?! Tantissime volte! Eppure, non ero mai sazio di quelle visioni.

Sentii il rumore di stoffa scivolare, la mia piccolina si era svegliata e si stava alzando.

Continuai a suonare, mentre le voci dei miei fratelli attirarono la mia attenzione quando pronunciarono il nome di Bella.

- Per me è così! - Disse serio Emmett, sempre con quel metro in mano.

- Ma no, è impossibile. - Sospirò Jasper, anche lui serio. Che diavolo stavano facendo?

Lo vidi prendere in mano l'attrezzo e allungarlo ancora di un paio di centimetri. - Ecco, io credo che sia così! -

Emmett sghignazzò. - Io scommetto di no. -

- Cosa vuoi scommettere? - Oddio, se scommettevano era una cosa seria...

- Comunque, dobbiamo poi chiedere conferma a Bella. - Sentenziò Emmett, seguito da un cenno di assenso di Jasper.

Cosa dovevano chiedere a Bella?

- Lo chiedo io o lo fai tu? - Domandò Jasper, mettendo il fermo al metro sulla misura di trenta centimetri.

- Lo faccio io. - Esclamò Emmett, felice come una pasqua.

Alzarono lo sguardo quando udirono i passi leggeri di Bella scendere le scale, Emmett si alzò per andarle incontro, in quel momento gelai... _Bellina scusa, ma quanto è lungo quello di Eddy? _Questa era la domanda seria che dovevano porre al mio angelo?!

Ruggii incontrollato! - Non ci provare! - Alzai la voce di parecchio, facendo sobbalzare dallo spavento il mio piccolo pulcino.

- Edward... ? Che succede? - La sua voce, così impregnata di ansia, mi riportò alla realtà. Mi avvicinai sibilando contro i miei due fratelli, sfidandoli con gli occhi a provare anche solo a muovere un muscolo.

Presi la mano di Bella e l'aiutai a scendere gli ultimi gradini. - Edward, che sta succedendo?! -

Posai un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, dandole un bacino sulla tempia. - Niente, i due idioti volevano farti una domanda molto stupida! -

- Oh. - Rispose solo, aggiungendo poi. - Jasper, Emmett... non lo so e anche se lo sapessi, non ve lo direi. - Si strinse contro me, lasciandomi colpito.

- Ma tu... cosa... - Balbettai confuso.

- Alice mi ha detto... - Arrossì sulle guance. - ... cosa mi avrebbero chiesto. - Finì ancora più rossa.

Quella forte scarica che avvertii dentro di me, aveva solo un nome: imbarazzo!

Lo sbuffo di Emmett attirò nuovamente la nostra attenzione. - Proprio non vuoi condividere con noi questo segreto? Abbiamo una tabella da compilare sai... noi maschi Cullen, dobbiamo essere all'altezza di certe aspettative e... -

Presi Bella in braccio e schizzai fuori di casa, prima che Emmett potesse finire il suo assurdo discorso e prima di far rimanere vedova mia sorella Rosalie.

Mi fermai in giardino, la risata contenuta di Bella non poté evitare di farmi sorridere. - Sono due idioti, scusali. -

Mi regalò un delizioso bacio leggero sulla guancia. - No, sono simpatici. - Scese dalle mie braccia e camminammo tranquilli per il giardino. - Allora, domani è il grande giorno. - La sua voce era insicura.

- Certo. - Ribattei io con sicurezza. - Non avrai cambiato idea? - Scherzai, ma vedendo il suo mutismo, il gelo si impossessò di me. - Bella? - Deglutii il veleno. - Non hai cambiato idea, vero? - La fermai mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

Lei sospirò. - Edward, io... non sono sicura che sia giusto, per te. Insomma, tu hai davvero intenzione di prenderti cura di me per sempre? Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti... io. -

- Quello che dici è assurdo e stupido! - Sbottai leggermente arrabbiato. - Io ti amo, Bella! E voglio che tu sia mia moglie! Per sempre! - L'abbracciai stretta a me, le sue braccia mi circondarono gentilmente. - Allora, vuoi ancora essere mia moglie? - La speranza impregnava la mia voce.

- Si, per sempre. - Questa volta, sentivo sicurezza nella sua voce e questo mi rese finalmente più tranquillo. Sciolsi l'abbraccio continuando a tenerle la mano. - Non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa avete fatto per l'addio al celibato! Dove siete andati tu e i ragazzi? -

In quel momento divenni seriamente ancora più pallido. - Oh... non abbiamo fatto niente di interessante... - Divagai, sperando di trovare alla svelta qualcosa per distrarla.

- Edward basta! Seriamente! Mancano solo poche ore alla cerimonia! Stai tranquillo! Alice e Rosalie sono da lei, sua madre e il suo nuovo marito sono arrivati, sta andando tutto bene! La vuoi smettere di essere così agitato?! - Esclamò stanco Jasper.

Carlisle mi stava sistemando il colletto della camicia. - Ecco, adesso sei a posto. -

Lo guardai di sottecchi. - Hai eseguito alla lettera gli ordini di Alice? -

- Ovvio, non voglio che mi scateni una guerra in casa. - Rispose come se fosse una cosa normale.

Lo guardai male e sospirai frustrato per l'ennesima volta. Esme stava finendo di sistemare il giardino e Emmett le stava dando una mano. Tutto era perfetto, aspettavamo solo la sposa.

Rimasi immobile nella sala, osservando distrattamente tutto quello che mi avveniva attorno, la mia mente era ferma su un solo particolare; Bella stava arrivando, presto sarebbe stata mia moglie!

Sobbalzai quando la mano di Jasper mi afferrò una spalla. - Edward, calmati. - Gli ringhiai contro. - Rilassati, è il momento... andiamo. -

Cosa?! Era già il momento?! Oddio! Lo seguii meccanicamente fuori posizionandomi agitato sotto l'arco di rose, pochi attimi dopo, sentii l'auto che portava la sposa fermarsi e il fruscio del vestito di Bella strisciare sull'erba. Basta! Non resistetti più, sbirciai nella mente di Alice. Bella era semplicemente divina. L'abito bianco la fasciava e rendeva veramente eterea, i soffici capelli raccolti in una morbida acconciatura con qualche boccolo cascante.

Era mia! Tutta mia! Sorrisi come un imbecille! Ma gelai invece quando vidi Tanya andarle vicino. No! Non adesso! No! No! Perché Alice non faceva nulla per fermarla?! Anzi, la guardava sorridente!

- Bella. - La chiamò la vampira

- Tanya. - Rispose senza scomporsi.

La vidi tramite la mente di mia sorella avvicinarsi e abbracciare la mia futura moglie. - Tu e Edward siete legati, non posso farci nulla... -

_Tranquillo Edward, l'avevo previsto. _Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. L'agitazione tornò dentro di me quando vidi Bella avanzare abbastanza sicura, accompagnata da suo padre verso di me.

La cerimonia, così come il pranzo e il resto si svolse senza alcun intoppo. I licantropi festeggiavano assieme ai vampiri, una cosa che sarebbe rimasta nelle leggende, sicuramente!

Bella venne presentata a tutti come la nuova signora Cullen, era delizioso vederla sorridere e ballare assieme a suo padre.

- Ricordatevi che fra poco dovrete andare... - Mi sussurrò Alice. Annuii, senza mai togliere lo sguardo dalla mia bellissima moglie.

Con una certa trepidazione mi alzai e la raggiunsi. - Scusami, Charlie. - Il mio ormai suocero, mi fece posto, lasciandomi la mano di Bella. - E' tempo per noi di andare. -

Il padre di Bella rise. - Giusto! La luna di miele! Non mi avete detto ancora dove andrete! - Mise una mano sulla mia spalla.

- Oh, è una sorpresa, ha organizzato tutto Alice. - Lanciai uno sguardo complice a mia sorella, che rispose con un cenno della mano.

- Capisco, bé ragazzi, che dire... buon viaggio... - La sua voce si stava spezzando. - La mia bambina... - Cercò di darsi un contegno, ma quasi fallì quando Bella ricambiò il suo abbraccio.

- Ti voglio bene papà. -

Sapevamo benissimo che non ci sarebbe stato alcun viaggio di nozze. Esme aveva sistemato per noi una casetta nascosta nel bosco, l'ideale per la trasformazione di Bella.

Quella notte, quando la raggiungemmo, pensai a tutto quello che da quel momento in poi avremmo affrontato. C'era una cosa che non avevo mai accennato a nessuno. La vaga speranza che il mio veleno, potesse in qualche modo donare nuovamente la vista alla mia piccola umana.

- Ti aiuto, aspetta... - Le sussurrai, sciogliendole i lacci del suo abito. - Sei bellissima. - Mormorai guardandola mentre la stoffa cadeva giù e il corpo di Bella si rivelava a me.

Sembrava davvero una bambola di porcellana. Il tenue rossore sulle sue guance la rendeva ancora più perfetta.

Le sue mani raggiunsero il mio trace, scivolarono su, verso il mio viso e quando lo trovarono, mi attirò a se, donandomi un bacio carico di passione.

La mia giacca e la camicia, caddero sul pavimento, così come le mie scarpe, le mie calze ed i pantaloni.

Le mie mani si allacciarono dietro la sua schiena, facendola avanzare verso di me. Il suo corpo era premuto contro il mio. Non riuscii ad impedire ad un sibilo di piacere di uscire dalle mie labbra. - Ti voglio. - Le sussurrai sulla spalla, facendole scorrere le labbra sulla sua pelle calda, bollente.

- Prendimi. - Sussurrò con voce spezzata. E a me non bastò sentire altro.

I laccetti del suo intimo vennero strappati dalle mie lunghe dita, Bella era li, davanti a me... nuda solo per me.

Quella notte ci unimmo per la prima volta e quando arrivammo all'apice del piacere, fu questione di un secondo, i miei canini trovarono il loro posto sul suo collo, affondando nella sua pallida carne. Il sapore del suo sangue mi scivolò giù nella gola, gustoso, invitante, dolce. Leccai a ferita che gli avevo inferto, chiudendola e lasciando che il veleno dei miei denti entrasse in circolo. - Ti amo, Bella. - Le sussurrai con gli occhi neri come la pece, mentre con il poco autocontrollo che mi era rimasto, trovai la forza per adagiarla sul letto. - Starò con te, fino alla fine. - Le baciai la mano pallida, attendendo al suo fianco il suo risveglio.

Tre giorni e tre notti passai seduto accanto a lei, vederla dimenarsi dal dolore, mi faceva credere che forse non era stato giusto nei suoi confronti quello a cui l'avevo dannata. Sospirai pieno di ansia e angoscia, il suo cuore aveva preso a battere talmente forte da essere quasi assordante. - Forza Bella, sono qui... - Le sussurrai ancora, mentre la mia mano teneva stretta la sua.

La mattina del quarto giorno, finalmente il silenzio. Il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere. Trattenni il respiro. E adesso? Cosa sarebbe successo?

- Bella?... Bella, amore... sono Edward... - Presi un altro piccolo sorso di aria. - Bella... apri gli occhi. -

Appena finii di pronunciare quelle parole, vidi le sue palpebre sollevarsi. Quegli occhi tanto profondi e calmi erano spariti, sostituiti da due occhi rossi.

- Bella, mi vedi? - Sapevo di dover essere forte, ma l'angoscia non voleva abbandonarmi.

Il suo viso si voltò verso di me, le sue mani, ci misero meno di mezzo secondo per depositarsi sul mio volto. Le lasciai vagare, aspettando, fremendo... - Edward...? -

Sorrisi. Mi aveva riconosciuto! - Ciao amore mio. -

Eravamo a settembre, io avevo tecnicamente perso l'anno precedente, troppe assenze. Ma questo mi diede modo di rincominciare la scuola assieme alla mia dolce moglie.

Quando arrivammo il primo giorno a bordo della mia Volvo, sentii tutti i pensieri rivolti prima a me, poi a lei. Dovetti trattenere un ringhio di rabbia e possesso.

Bella, non sapeva nulla di quello che pensavano, i suoi occhi osservavano solo me. I suoi bellissimi occhi dorati mi guardavano e mi lanciavano promesse misteriose. Ogni giorno che passava, sentivo il mio amore per lei crescere sempre di più.

- Andiamo? - Le dissi sorridendole.

Annuì un po agitata. - Vorrei avere a portata di mano il potere di Jasper. - Ammise, entrando nell'edificio.

Ci recammo alla nostra prima lezione; biologia. Prese un piccolo respiro prima di entrare, io le sorrisi incoraggiante. - Sarai bravissima! -

Entrammo sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti, in pochi sapevano che delle nostre nozze, ma confidavo che fra poco, tutta la scuola ne sarebbe venuta a conoscenza.

- Professore, siamo Edward e Isabella Cullen. - Dissi, consegnandoli un foglietto.

- Ah si... sedetevi li. - Indicò due banchi vuoti.

Sapevo perfettamente che tutti i maschietti non vedevano l'ora di avvicinarsi a lei, ma ci avrei pensato io a tenerli lontani.

Durante le varie ore, prima del pranzo, vagai nelle loro menti, in tantissimi credevano che fossimo fratelli, quanto si sbagliavano... gli avrei dato motivo di girare al largo da MIA moglie! Dovevo solo creare il momento buono... e bingo! Eccola li! Jessica Stanley!

- Bella, vieni, andiamo a pranzo. - Le dissi, prendendole la mano.

In mensa, parecchi occhi si voltarono su di noi, Jessica si era seduta ad un tavolo abbastanza gremito di gente; ottimo. Tirai con gentilezza la mia metà verso quel tavolo.

- Scusate, possiamo sederci con voi? - Domandai suadente.

Lo sguardo adorante che ci rivolsero tutti, bastò per evitare che uccidessi immediatamente i maschi che sostavano li. Certe cose la mia Bella le faceva solo con me!

- Oh ma certo. Ciao, io sono Jessica. - Ci salutò immediatamente, felice di aver sotto mano i due nuovi arrivati.

- Io sono Edward. - Le risposi amichevole.

- Bella, molto piacere. - Sorrise impacciata.

Presi la mano del mio amore, baciandogliela davanti a tutti.

_Sono un po troppo intimi per essere fratelli._ Questo era il pensieri di quel ragazzino seduto accanto al mio tesoro; Mike Newton.

- Mike Newton, molto piacere, loro sono Tyler, Eric e Angela. - Prese la parola il biondino.

Salutammo tutti cercando di essere il più umani possibile.

- Allora, come vi sembra il vostro primo giorno? - Domandò Angela. Le lessi la mente e fra tutte era quella più meritevole fra loro. Senza contare che sapeva la verità, lei sapeva del matrimonio mio e di Bella, suo padre ci aveva sposato; il sig. Weber.

- Bene, io e Bella ci stiamo ambientando. - Sorrisi al mio amore che prontamente mi diede un bacio sulle labbra, facendo inorridire i nostri compagni.

- Allora è vero. - Esclamò felice, Angela. - Hai riacquistato la vista! Sono molto felice per te Bella. Tuo padre l'aveva detto al mio. - Era seriamente felice per lei.

- Grazie a Edward. - Mi guardò dolcemente. - E' merito suo se ho riacquistato la vista. -

Jessica si schiarì la voce. - Scusate, potete spiegare anche noi? - Il suo sguardo era confuso, così come i suoi pensieri. Lasciai che fosse Angela a spiegarle, mentre io mi perdevo nuovamente negli occhi della mia dolce compagna.

- Bella. - E la indicò. - E' la figlia dell'ispettore Swan. -

Jessica la interruppe. - E allora perché si chiama Isabella Cullen?! - Diede voce ai pensieri di tutti.

- Perché in primavera, io e Bella ci siamo sposati. Ora lei è la signora Isabella Cullen, mia moglie. - Finii io, alzandomi dal tavolo con Bella e lasciando che Jessica spargesse la voce per tutta la scuola.

Quando arrivammo a casa, trovammo come sempre tutta la famiglia ad attenderci.

- Avrai fatto bene a dire a tutti di noi? - Domandò dubbiosa Bella.

La presi fra le mie braccia baciandola passionalmente. - Fidati, è stata un ottima idea... signora Cullen. -

E tornai a dedicarle tutta la mia attenzione e tutto il mio tempo, per l'eternità.

FINE

**Bella:**

Quando mio padre mi disse che avrei passato del tempo a casa Cullen, per tenere compagnia alla moglie del noto medico di Forks, quasi stentavo a crederci. Chi era così folle da voler passare del tempo con me? Sapevo di essere purtroppo un peso, anche se mi sforzavo in tutti i modi di rendermi autonoma, ma ero consapevole di non esserlo mai al cento per cento e questo mi feriva. Ma il pensiero più doloroso, era quello di legare le persone a me. Non era giusto che sacrificassero i loro interessi ed il loro tempo per badare ad una ragazza cieca.

Quella mattina, era già la terza volta che mi recavo a casa del dottor Carlisle Cullen, sua moglie Esme era una donna dolcissima e molto bella. Mi aveva permesso di conoscere i suoi lineamenti tramite il tocco delle mie mani sul suo viso. Era fredda, ma non ci diedi importanza più del dovuto. Quello che mi aveva colpito era stato il sentire la sua pelle liscia, sembrava non avesse imperfezioni. Doveva essere veramente bella.

Ogni volta che entravo in quella casa, avvertivo dei profumi veramente singolari, ma c'è ne era uno speciale. Era un miscuglio di più profumi, non avrei saputo dire quali, so solo, che quando dimenticai la mia sciarpa in quella casa, il giorno dopo la trovai impregnata di quel profumo che mi stava facendo perdere letteralmente la testa. Era di una dolcezza e di una fragranza talmente intensa da colpirmi direttamente al cuore. Non avevo mai sentito niente di più buono.

Aspettavo con ansia i momenti da passare in quella casa, Esme mi aveva raccontato che lei e Carlisle avevano adottato cinque fra ragazzi e ragazze, a quelle parole, mi si scaldò il cuore. I signori Cullen erano davvero delle persone meravigliose.

Una mattina, sotto consiglio di Esme, provai a suonare al pianoforte qualche melodia, il suono angelico del piano era paradiso puro per le mie orecchie. Chiunque lo usasse in quella casa, doveva esserci particolarmente affezionato.

Fu questione di un momento, sentii la porta spalancarsi all'improvviso e il rumore che ne seguì potrei paragonarlo ad uno sparo. Le mie dita che stavano volteggiando su quei tasti in avorio si fermarono pietrificate.

- Stupida! - Qualcuno mi sibilò contro, avvertii solamente una presa solida sulle mie spalle, mi strattonò, facendomi cadere dallo sgabello. - Maledetta... - Mi ringhiò contro.

Non riuscivo a muovermi, ero paralizzata dalla paura. Che stava succedendo? Chi era quel pazzo? Dov'era Esme? L'aria intorno a me era impregnata di quel profumo tanto buono, ma in quel momento non riuscii a collegare nulla, sentivo solo il mio cuore battere impazzito.

- Edward! No! - La voce di Esme giunse dal piano di sopra, veloce, la sentii scendere le scale - Edward non toccarla! - Era decisa. Quando sentii Esme urlare contro di lui, realizzai di non essere sola, forse lei conosceva quel folle ragazzo chiamato Edward e forse avrebbe potuto calmarlo.

Sentii altre persone attorno a noi, tutte preoccupate per me, ma in quel momento, l'unica cosa che volevo era quella di scappare da li e di non tornare mai più. I singhiozzi e le lacrime presero ad uscire da me, senza che potessi fare nulla per impedirlo.

Passarono i giorni, il mio terrore verso quel ragazzo stava scemando poco a poco, il suo profumo era un ottimo aiuto contro quella paura che provavo ogni volta in sua presenza, ero riuscita a catalogare il suo odore, era un insolito misto fra miele, lillà e sole.

Scoprii con piacere che man mano la paura mi abbandonava, un altro sentimento stava prendendo piede dentro di me. I giorni che cominciai a trascorrere con Edward, divennero i più felici della mia vita.

- Edward, posso... guardarti? - Domandai in uno di quei giorni, insicura della sua risposta.

La sua voce era confusa. - Cosa intendi... -

Allungai entrambe le mani e con delicatezza passai le dita sul suo viso, i miei polpastrelli, stavano scivolando piano sul suo volto, passarono sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sul naso, sulle guance, sulle labbra. Li indugiai di più... passai sui lati del viso, intenta a volergli dare una dimensione, ed infine, arrivai ai suoi capelli.

- Wow... - Sussurrai piano, molto piano. - Sei... bello. - Sicuramente ero completamente rossa.

Edward Cullen aveva la pelle fredda, liscia, perfetta. Da quello che sentii con le mie mani, quel ragazzo era veramente la perfezione in assoluto. Per un breve attimo maledii la mia sfortuna di non poterlo vedere.

Il terrore invece che provai al cospetto di quelle due creature che mi attaccarono nel bosco, fu maggiore della paura che avevo provato la prima volta con Edward. Il loro odore, sapeva di cattivo. I ringhi e i ruggiti che emettevano, suonavano come la mia condanna a morte. In quel momento, capii che anche Edward, come tutta la sua famiglia era come loro, ma al contempo non lo era.

Ma la sorpresa più grande, fu quando mi raggiunse a Phoenix, non mi aspettavo che arrivasse a tanto. Non credevo che sarebbe venuto fin li, pur di starmi vicino.

Le parole che mi disse quella notte, furono le pi belle che avessi mai udito. Il mio cuore batteva per lui, ormai ne ero più che consapevole. Sempre in quel momento, sentii le sue labbra sulle mie, sentivo di essere in paradiso, mille e mille emozioni si stavano aggrovigliando dentro di me.

Per la prima volta, mi resi conto che il cuore di Edward non batteva, era fermo, immobile... un leggero strato di brivido si depositò sulla mia pelle, che cosa era Edward Cullen? Umano non di certo, anche se il suo animo era il più nobile e dolce che avessi mai conosciuto. In fondo, scoprii che non mi interessava cosa fosse... per lui, i miei sentimenti non sarebbero mutati, nemmeno se fosse stato un alieno.

Quando Tanya arrivò a casa Cullen, avvertii un vago sentore di gelosia nei miei confronti, che aumentò con il passare del tempo. Ma il fatto che Edward mi stesse vicino, mi faceva sentire tranquilla, non riuscivo più a stare senza di lui, poi però successe che la verità mi venne presentata su un piatto freddo.

Le parole di Tanya mi colpirono profondamente, Edward era un vampiro?... Era uno scherzo?... Perché sentivo il silenzio assoluto vicino a me? Rose e Alice, che sapevo essere al mio fianco, perché non dicevano nulla? Perché? In quel momento, tutto ebbe un senso, la sua pelle fredda, il suo cuore immobile, i suoi ringhi e ruggiti... possibile che fosse vero? Possibile che tutti loro fossero veramente dei... vampiri?

Mi sentii indifesa, presa in giro e timorosa della mia sorte. Mi avrebbero uccisa? Avrebbero bevuto il mio sangue? L'aria sembrò mancarmi in quel piccolo lasso i tempo, eppure stavo respirando, i miei polmoni non avevano smesso di funzionare! Le gambe si fecero molli e un velo di sudore freddo si propagò per tutto il mio corpo.

Per un attimo, mi scollegai da tutto quello che mi stava accadendo attorno, il mio adorato Edward era un vampiro... questo era l'unico pensiero che vagava nella mia mente ora. Eppure, nonostante tutto, una briciola di razionalità resisteva ancora in me. Quante volte, Edward, avrebbe potuto farmi del male? Quanto volte avrebbe potuto uccidermi? Quante volte si era mostrato dolce e premuroso nei miei confronti? Da quanto tempo il mio cuore aveva preso a battere solo per lui?

Tutti i miei dubbi e paure, si sciolsero come neve al sole quando udii la sua voce, lui era tornato, era li, ed io ne ero immensamente felice.

Se c'era una cosa che amavo di Edward, era soprattutto il suo senso di possessione nei miei confronti, adoravo quando teneva gli altri lontani da me con il suo modo possessivo. Mi faceva sentire desiderata, speciale, protetta. Ma quando Tanya, quel giorno mi parlò di come Edward stesse rinunciando a tutto per me, mi sentii morire. Come avevo potuto non accorgermi del mio egoismo verso di lui? Come avevo potuto lasciare che Edward si allontanasse dagli altri.

Mi sentii veramente una persona orribile. Per colpa mia non aveva più avuto contatti con altri suoi simili, non aveva più frequentato la scuola, magari lo stavo anche privando della gioia di trovare una vampira o umana da amare!... A quel pensiero mi sentii male. Realizzai che con tutte le mie forze e speranze, desideravo essere io quella persona. Ma era logico che non avrei mai potuto passare la mia insignificante vita accanto a lui. No, non avrei potuto...

E il mio sentimento per lui crebbe in maniera vertiginosa, a volta mi sentivo completamente sopraffatta da quello che la mia anima provava per lui. Eppure, era logico che anche questo mio sentimento fosse sbagliato nei suoi confronti.

Tanya mi aprì gli occhi.

Venne a casa mia e di mio padre, per tutta la notte rimase con me ad esternarmi i suoi dubbi, incoraggiando i miei. - Non puoi credere davvero che la tua vita possa bastare per Edward. Isabella, non ti rendi conto di essere molto egoista nei suoi confronti? Lo stai privando della sua libertà. Lui sente di doverti proteggere perché ti vede debole e indifesa, ma così facendo, lo stai allontanando da tutti noi. - Facevano maledettamente male quelle parole, perché sapevo essere vere. - E quando tu non ci sarai più, come credi che si sentirà lui? Sarà solo! - Sentenziò la vampira, lasciandomi con un dolore mostruoso dentro al cuore.

No, io non volevo questo per il mio dolce Edward...

Per tutta la notte rimasi sveglia, la mia decisione mi stava distruggendo, ma sapevo che era giusto così. Quando mio padre si alzò, lo raggiunsi e lo pregai di chiamare i Cullen, avvertendoli che non sarei andata da loro quel giorno.

Ero accanto a lui quando compose il numero, potevo sentire chiaramente il suono che emetteva la cornetta, e poi...

- Casa Cullen? -

- Si, sono Edward. - La voce del mio unico amore.

- Edward, sono l'ispettore Swan. Volevo avvisarvi che Bella non viene questa mattina. -

Non sarei mai stata in grado di dire io quelle parole, ma non sapevo che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare...

- Come scusi, può ripetere? -

Sentivo ansia e paura nella sua voce. Mi stavo odiando per questo, ma le parole di Tanya tornarono prepotenti dentro di me.

Charlie si schiarì la voce. - Edward, Bella... - Era impacciato, lo sentivo benissimo.

- Edward? - Presi la cornetta dalle mani di mio padre.

- Bella, tutto bene? Perché non vuoi venire? - Ansia, angoscia... paura.

Sospirai nella cornetta. - Edward, è meglio se per un po io e te non ci vediamo. Non è giusto che per me, tu abbia rinunciato a stare con gli altri. -

- Che cosa... Bella, ma che stai dicendo?! - Esclamò duro.

- Per stare con me, non sei più andato a scuola, hai passato poco tempo con gli altri... io... - Sospirai di nuovo, Dio mio, mi faceva così male quello che stavo per dirgli. - Edward, forse è meglio se non ci vediamo più... - Cosa è quel vuoto che sento dentro di me?! Il mio cuore è sparito. Non c'è più...

- NO! Tu non puoi lasciarmi... io non voglio... non te lo permetto, Bella. - Sibilò al telefono, facendomi sussultare per la paura.

- Mi... mi dispiace, Edward... ma tu non sei... la persona adatta per me. - Sussurrai fra i singhiozzi, attaccando il telefono, senza lasciargli la possibilità di ribattere.

Le braccia di mio padre mi strinsero forte, cercando di consolarmi, ma dentro di me, sentivo che ormai il nulla albergava in tutto il mio essere.

Quello che accadde dopo fu tutto confuso, ricordo Jacob e il suo continuo domandarmi perché non fossi con Edward. Ricordo le sue braccia afferrarmi, prima che il dolore mi facesse sprofondare nell'oblio e poi, più nulla.

Ci fu un momento, in cui respirai a pieni polmoni e una fragranza a me familiare mi inondò l'animo; miele, lillà e sole... - Edward... ? -

- Sono qui. - Mi sussurrò piano.

Mi accorsi di essere in un letto morbido, e che lui era accanto a me... stavo sognando? Era reale? Le mie dita avanzarono insicure, lui prese la mia mano e se la posò sul volto. Avevo paura, percepivo sotto le mie dita una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso.

- Ti prego, Bella. Non lasciarmi più. - Mormorò quando le mie dita passarono sulle sue labbra. - Non potrei sopportare più quel dolore. Ne morirei. -

- E.. Edward io... noi, non è giusto. Io sono un peso... io non è giusto che tu... -

Come potevo dirgli che lui per me era tutto, era la mia vita! Ma non era giusto... lui non poteva essere legato a me.

- Sono tutte bugie. - Sibilò, cercando di trattenere la rabbia. - Tu lo sai che sono tutte bugie quello che stai dicendo. -

- N..no.. - Provai a controbattere, ma venni prontamente zittita dalle sue labbra.

Mi stava baciando, non con passione o gentilezza, ma un ansia di possessione, era come se stesse cercando di farmi capire che io ero sua, solo ed esclusivamente sua.

- L'unica verità è che io ti amo, e tu non puoi farci niente. - Parlò direttamente sulle mie labbra, facendomi fremere per avere di più.

Depositò un altro bacio sul mio collo. - Ti prego, dimmi cosa provi per me... io devo sapere. -

Non sapevo cosa rispondergli, il mio cuore urlava di appartenergli, mi implorava di dirgli la verità, che io ero sua e che lui per me era tutto... eppure, feci la scelta orribile di non dire nulla.

Dentro di me, ringraziai Esme e il suo tempismo, mi aveva concesso del tempo per riflettere, era inutile negarlo, stare lontana da Edward mi avrebbe fatto morire...

Edward mi lasciò sola nella stanza, in compagnia solo dei miei pensieri, ma la mia solitudine non durò molto, Rosalie si sedette accanto a me cercando in ogni modo di farmi ragionare sul mio assurdo comportamento.

Quello che non mi aspettavo di certo, era che ad ogni risposta che Rosalie mi propinava, sentivo dentro di me la speranza rinascere.

E quando Edward ritornò in camera, sapevo che da quel momento le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre. - Ti amo Isabella Swan, voglio con tutto me stesso che tu stia per sempre al mio fianco. Sono pronto a trasformarti anche adesso, pur di non perderti. Io ti voglio con me, sempre. Per sempre. -

Avevo il respiro rotto dall'ansia, lui mi amava! - Io... mi sono sentita spezzare in due il cuore, prima. E'.. è stato un dolore talmente forte che non ci sono parole... - Respirai piano, allungando piano le braccia e arrivando con le mani a sfiorare il suo viso. - Il solo pensiero di perderti, mi fa rivivere quel dolore, Edward. Dal primo momento in cui ho sentito il tuo profumo, ho capito che il mio cuore non sarebbe stato più mio. Ti amo, Edward Cullen.-

Le parole che mi disse dopo, furono le più dolci in assoluto. - Sposami Isabella. - Mi baciò il solco fra i seni. - Sposami e sii mia. - Mi baciò famelico e io lo ricambiai con passione.

- Si. - Mormorai contro le sue labbra. - Si. -

Le urla di gioia di Alice mi giunsero dal piano inferiore, ero maledettamente felice e anche loro erano felici per noi.

I giorni successivi furono un continuo avvicendarsi di cose; la cena con Charlie, il fidanzamento ufficiale, la preparazione per la trasformazione, l'organizzazione delle nozze. Ammetto che se non fosse stata Alice ad organizzare tutto, non so davvero come avrei fatto...

E quando finalmente arrivò quel giorno, la mia ansia era alle stelle. La cerimonia, così come il pranzo e il resto si svolse senza alcun intoppo. I licantropi festeggiavano assieme ai vampiri, una cosa che sarebbe rimasta nelle leggende, sicuramente!

Venni presentata a tutti come la nuova signora Cullen, stavo ballando con mio padre, quando Edward ci raggiunse. - Scusami, Charlie. E' tempo per noi di andare. -

Mio padre rise. - Giusto! La luna di miele! Non mi avete detto ancora dove andrete! -

- Oh, è una sorpresa, ha organizzato tutto Alice. -

- Capisco, bé ragazzi, che dire... buon viaggio... - La sua voce si stava spezzando. - La mia bambina... -

- Ti voglio bene papà. -

Sapevo benissimo che non ci sarebbe stato alcun viaggio di nozze. Esme aveva sistemato per noi una casetta nascosta nel bosco, l'ideale per la mia trasformazione, quando giungemmo nel nostro piccolo nido d'amore sentivo il cuore scoppiarmi.

- Ti aiuto, aspetta... - Mi sussurrò, sciogliendomi i lacci dell'abito. - Sei bellissima. - Mormorò mentre la stoffa cadeva giù e il mio corpo si rivelava a mio marito.

Quella notte ci unimmo per la prima volta e quando arrivammo all'apice del piacere, fu questione di un secondo, i suoi canini trovarono il loro posto sul mio collo, affondando nella carne. - Ti amo, Bella. - Mi sussurrò con voce rotta, mentre un fuoco incredibile cominciava a incendiarmi dall'interno. - Starò con te, fino alla fine. -

Non so per quanto tempo rimasi in quello stato, so solo che agognavo la morte. Il dolore e la sofferenza che stavo provando erano indescrivibili.

Il mio cuore sembrava impazzito, finché ad un punto cessò completamente di battere.

- Bella?... Bella, amore... sono Edward... - La sua voce era come un coro di angeli. - Bella... apri gli occhi. -

Appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole obbedii e aprii gli occhi. - Bella, mi vedi? - Voltai il viso verso di lui e rimasi abbagliata.

Chi era questo ragazzo dai capelli così lucenti? I suoi occhi mi incantavano, che colore erano? La sua pelle sembrava così liscia e levigata... le mie mani ci misero meno di mezzo secondo per depositarsi sul suo volto. - Edward...? - Domandai insicura.

Sorrise. Il sorriso più celestiale del mondo. - Ciao amore mio. -

Rimasi a guardarlo ignorando la sete che la mia gola reclamava, lui era in assoluto la bellezza fatta persona. Non avrei mai immaginato che Edward fosse così... perfetto!

Le mie mani non volevano staccarsi dal suo viso, e lui pareva sinceramente compiaciuto di questo. Il suo sorriso era veramente da mozzare il fiato. Splendido. Capivo perché Tanya avesse cercato di allontanarmi da Edward.

Avvicinò piano il suo volto al mio e quando le sue labbra si posarono sulle mie, una scarica elettrica mi trapassò da parte a parte, un vago formicolio si propagò per tutto il mio corpo. Era un sogno? Forse... ma era il sogno più bello di tutta la mia vita.

FINE


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12**

Erano ormai tre giorni che Bella era ospite da noi, tre bellissimi, favolosi giorni. Tutta la mia famiglia, chissà perché, aveva trovato un pretesto per rimanere a casa in quel periodo... Ma non potevo lamentarmi, era più il tempo che passavo con Bella che quello dove lei stava con le mie sorelle. Alice e Rosalie, l'avevano presa sotto la loro ala protettiva. In poche parole: l'adoravano.

Io ormai, avevo capito che non potevo stare senza di lei, la notte, mi sdraiavo accanto al suo fragile corpo e vegliavo sul suo sonno. Sorridevo spesso come un idiota, ma era una bella sensazione.

In casa, adoravo il suo ciabattare, voleva dire che lei era li, per me... o almeno così mi piaceva pensare. Sentire il suo fruscio dei vestiti, il suo chiacchierare con Esme e Jasper, era tutto l'insieme la cosa più bella che mi fosse capitata. Sembrava davvero che la mia famiglia avesse preso vita con l'arrivo di Bella.

Adesso, eravamo tranquilli in giardino, stavo leggendo per lei, era diventato il mio hobby preferito, il venticello scorreva lento fra di noi, sollevando ondate di profumi diversi dalla foresta e facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli. Bella, era di fronte a me, sdraiata sul plaid arancio che Esme aveva preso esclusivamente per la nostra piccola ospite, stava sgranocchiando dei biscotti ripieni di cioccolato. Io sentivo ogni singolo sapore del biscotto. Era così bello poter sentire quei sapori dimenticati. Sapevo che gli altri erano felici per me, Carlisle aveva ipotizzato che forse il sangue che avevo leccato da Bella, aveva creato una sorta di legame fra di noi. Era un'ipotesi plausibile, se fosse stato accertato. Ma di solito, era raro, se non impossibile che qualcuno di noi si fosse fermato in tempo dal dissanguare un umano, per vedere se ci fossero stati dei casi simili. Comunque, mi rendeva ancora più euforico, sapere che fra me e Bella ci fosse un qualcosa che ci tenesse uniti.

Rosalie e Emmett si stavano divertendo a giocare a giocare con le carte. Decisamente i castelli che costruivano assieme erano spettacolari! Alice e Jasper camminavano tranquilli lungo tutto il giardino, erano deliziosi assieme. Carlisle stava leggendo l'ennesimo volume di medicina avanzata e Esme, stava cucinando un altro dolce per Bella.

Sorrisi alzandomi dalla mia posizione e andandomi a sdraiare accanto a Bella. - Credo che mia madre ti abbia preparato un altro dolce. -

Ridacchio ingoiando il biscotto. - Diventerò una balena. - I suoi piedi ondeggiavano su e giù, entrambi sdraiati con la schiena al sole.

Non resistetti e le cinsi la vita con il mio braccio, sussurrandole all'orecchio. - Probabilmente, ma saresti una balena molto affascinante! -

Mi spinse un po di lato per gioco. Adoravo questi momenti solo nostri.

La visione di Tanya del clan di Denali, mi colpii come un pugno di Emmett in pancia. Voltai di scatto il volto verso Alice. Mia sorella e suo marito mi stavano guardando, sillabai la parola; quando? E la sua risposta mi arrivò direttamente nella mia testa. _Pochi minuti..._

Maledizione! Non mi andava a genio che quella vampira arrivasse in questo momento... a dire il vero, non mi andava proprio che arrivasse.

Il campanello di casa Cullen suonò, annunciando l'arrivo della nuova ospite. Io non mi mossi, non ne avevo nessuna intenzione. Per me, Tanya poteva tornarsene subito da dove era venuta.

Di riflesso, accentuai di più la presa su Bella e continuai a leggere come se nulla fosse.

La sua testa si appoggiò dolcemente contro la mia spalla.

Dei passi leggeri si avvicinarono sempre di più, ma feci finta di nulla. - Edward, è molto che non ci vediamo. - La voce di Tanya interruppe per un attimo la storia di Darcy ed Elisabeth.

Sollevai lo sguardo, posandolo sulla sua figura. - Tanya. - La salutai freddo, distaccato.

Il sorriso che mi lanciò era amichevole, ma fino ad un certo punto, poi posò lo sguardo sulla mia compagna di letture. - Vedo che sei in compagnia, non mi presenti? -

Sentii Bella irrigidirsi e sollevare di poco il volto, mi dava immensamente fastidio quello che stavo per fare, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. - Bella, lei è Tanya. Tanya, lei è Bella. -

- Piacere. - Mormorò a bassa voce la mia piccola umana.

- Il piacere è mio. - Continuò ad osservarla come un rapace. _E' davvero come diceva Esme, la ragazza è cieca. Non ci posso credere. _

Le sibilai contro, facendo rannicchiare Bella ancora di più contro di me.

_Non ti agitare... non avrei mai pensato che tu, Edward Cullen, ti saresti ridotto a fare da baby-sitter ad una umana e per di più cieca! _

Alice si materializzò qualche secondo dopo. - Tanya, perché non vieni dentro, Carlisle vorrebbe parlarti. - Vedevo chiaramente dalla mente di mia sorella che in realtà, mio padre voleva semplicemente avvisarla di stare lontano da me e da Bella. Ma ero più che certo che non avrebbe ascoltato una sola parola.

Quando fui sicuro di essere di nuovo solo con Bella, mi dedicai nuovamente a lei. - Bella, scusami... ti ho spaventata, di nuovo. - Ero mortificato. Ma quella vampira mi dava sui nervi.

Il suo braccio avvolse la mia vita. - Non mi fai più paura, Edward. E' solo che... non capisco... -

Se da una parte le sue parole mi avevano dato una sensazione di leggerezza, il resto mi mise addosso un vago senso d'inquietudine. - Cosa? -

Il suo viso si girò verso di me, fece una cosa che mi stupii molto; aprì i suoi occhi. Erano così dolci, così belli. - A te, non piace lei. Dico bene? -

Alla mia piccolina non sfuggiva nulla. Sospirai. - No, non mi piace. -

Il suo braccio lasciò la mia vita, si allungò piano trovando la mia mano e intrecciò le sue dita con le mie. Sorrisi, mi portai alla bocca le nostre mani e depositai un bacio sul suo dorso. - Darcy ed Elisabeth aspettano... continuiamo? - Le proposi.

- Ovvio. - Mi rispose sorridente, mentre la mia voce riprendeva il racconto di Orgoglio e pregiudizio.

Una parte di me però era preoccupata, quella sera, avevo deciso di andare a caccia, ne avevo bisogno, ma adesso, con Tanya, non sapevo se era una buona idea per me lasciare Bella con le mie sorelle in casa. Non mi fidavo di quella vampira. Decisi che avrei aspettato, almeno finché non se ne fosse andata.

Fu così che quando entrammo in casa, Alice ci venne incontro con un leggero broncio sul viso. - Edward, Bella! - Ci salutò. _Edward, ho visto che hai cambiato idea, non ti preoccupare per lei, ci penseremo io e Rosalie, Tanya non si avvicinerà mai a lei. Tranquillo! Dovrà passare sul nostro cadavere prima! _

Riuscii a farle un leggero sorriso. - Grazie, ma no. - Non ci pensavo neanche. Per quanto sapessi che le mie sorelle avessero preso sul serio il loro ruolo di "guardiane di Bella", non volevo lasciarla.

- Ne hai bisogno! - Sussurrò piano, effettivamente i miei occhi erano più neri del petrolio, senza contare le ustioni che avevo sotto gli occhi.

- Edward. - Mi chiamò la mia piccolina. Entrambi ci voltammo verso di lei. - Se Alice dice che hai bisogno di qualcosa, fallo. Non devi rimanere per me. -

Rimasi colpito. - No, non è per questo è che... -

- Non ti preoccupare. - Mi sorrise tranquilla. - Non scappo, ti aspetto qui. -

Ero davvero senza parole.

_Tranquillo, non sarà sola!_ Anche Rosalie arrivò, affiancata da Emmett. Sospirai. - Va bene. Prometto che tornerò prestissimo! - E la baciai, infischiandomene per una volta di tutto e di tutti.

Le mie sorelle gongolavano felici, mentre Emmett già si prodigava in mille battutine da propinarmi durante la caccia.

Fu in quel momento che Tanya e Esme arrivarono in salotto.

_Ma guardalo! Con una umana! Come puoi stare con una così?! Andiamo, puoi aspirare a molto meglio! _Mi veniva voglia di ringhiarle contro. _Io posso essere molto meglio di lei, Edward. Lo sai che potrei essere una compagna perfetta per te. _Si, lo sapevo, tante volte me lo aveva detto, ma non mi era mai interessata. Non mi piaceva, non era degna neanche di essere paragonata alla mia bellissima umana.

Si avvicinò a noi. - Andiamo? - Domandò con una cadenza piuttosto languida.

Non fui l'unico a guardarla interrogativamente. - E dove? - Domandai di slancio.

- Mi pare ovvio, a caccia. Vengo con te. - Disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quello che però non aveva contato, era che Bella non sapeva nulla. Notai le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi, ma non mi domandò nulla.

Questa, Tanya, me l'avrebbe pagata.

- Io vado con Emmett, tu vai con chi vuoi. - Sentenziai. L'ultima cosa che volevo era che Bella avesse qualche idea sbagliata su me e Tanya. Tornai a guardare Bella. - Torno presto. -

Mi sorrise, cercando di essere convincente. - Ti aspetto. -

Ringraziai con gesto veloce del capo Alice e Rosalie, e mi fiondai fuori nella foresta, seguito subito dopo da Emmett e Tanya.

Adesso, avevo assoluto bisogno di sedare la sete.

Quasi tre ore dopo, dopo aver dissanguato completamente due puma e un paio di cervi, sentii il familiare calore che il sangue ci donava. Ero più che sazio. Ma almeno per un o non dovevo più preoccuparmi della sete.

- Tu lo sai che io potrei darti tutta me stessa. - La sua voce mi arrivò come una freccia. Davanti a me sbucò Tanya, seguita da lontano da mio fratello.

- Non mi interessa. - Ribadii, forse per la centesima volta.

Lo sguardo languido che continuava a lanciarmi, non mi faceva ne caldo ne freddo, lei mi era completamente indifferente. Ma quando lessi i suoi pensieri su Bella, le ruggii contro. - Devi solo provarci, Tanya, e nessuno ti salverà dalla mia furia! -

Emmett fu subito al mio fianco, cercando di capire la situazione. _Edward, datti __una calmata, siamo vicini al confine..._

Ed infatti, uno dei Quileutes comparve, in quel momento maledii anche lui, ma fra tutti, perché proprio Jacob Black? - Cullen! Dov'è Bella? - La sua voce mi diede sui nervi.

Mi voltai sibilando contro di lui. - Non ti deve interessare! Girale alla larga! - Non solo dovevo preoccuparmi di Tanya e del suo comportamento nei confronti di Bella, ma anche di quel cane!

Si avvicinò a noi, ma senza varcare il confine. - Non sono io che devo girarle alla larga... - Che diavolo voleva Jacob dalla mia Bella?! - Voglio vedere Bella. - Esclamò fissandomi apertamente con astio.

Io gli sibilai contro. - No. Tu non vedrai Bella. Lei... -

Avanzò minaccioso di un passo verso di me. - Tu non puoi vietarmi di vederla, Cullen! -


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 13**

Ci trovammo a ringhiarci contro come animali pronti all'attacco. Perché voleva vedere Bella?! Cosa diavolo voleva da lei?!

Era mia! Perché sia lui che Tanya non riuscivano a capirlo?! Nessuno poteva avvicinarsi senza il mio permesso! - Ti staccherò la testa se solo osi avvicinarti a lei, Black! - Arricciai il labbro superiore, mostrando la mia dentatura perfettamente tagliente.

Emmett e Tanya furono al mio fianco, mentre i pensieri di Jacob valutavano la situazione, non gli conveniva mettersi contro tre vampiri, avrebbe sicuramente avuto la peggio.

Smisi di ringhiargli contro, quando vidi che non aveva più intenzione di attaccarmi, ma solo di parlarmi.

- Va bene. - Acconsentii, poi mi rivolsi verso Emmett. - Voi andate, io e lui. - Lo indicai con un gesto secco. - Dobbiamo parlare. -

- Ok. - Mi rispose Emmett. _Stai attento._

Annuii.

_Tutto questo casino per quella insulsa umana!_ Ringhiai contro Tanya. Quella stupida vampira era una vera seccatura!

Emmett la portò via con se. Avrei pensato più tardi a lei. Adesso, era giunto il momento di mettere in chiaro le cose con il lupacchiotto. - Adesso siamo soli. - Sentenziai.

Nei suoi pensieri, c'erano diverse cose che mi colpirono e alcune di queste mi irritarono a morte. - Che cosa vuoi da Bella? - Questa era la domanda che mi premeva di più. Cosa voleva dalla mia piccola umana?!

Jacob sorrise amaramente. - Salvarla. -

Assottigliai lo sguardo cercando una risposta nei suoi pensieri. - Lei non ti vuole. Lei ha paura di te. - Sibilai duro. Non gli avrei mai perdonato il fatto di averla terrorizzata.

Abbassò lo sguardo colpevole. - Lo so. Mi dispiace. Io... non volevo. -

Sembrava sincero, ma rimasi comunque guardingo. - Spiegati. -

Sollevò lo sguardo nero verso di me. Era uno sguardo fiero, irrispettoso e duro. - Tu cosa vuoi da lei, Cullen? -

- Fino a prova contraria, sono io che ti pongo le domande. - Di sicuro non erano affaracci suoi, quello che io volevo da Bella.

Tremò di rabbia, ma vidi che nonostante tutto si stava trattenendo. - Io non volevo spaventarla... ero... ero geloso. - Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi, sospirò rumorosamente. - Se potessi tornare indietro, lo farei! - La sua voce era impermeata di dolore. La sua mano scivolò via dal viso, ma il suo sguardo rimase fisso verso il terreno, nella sua mente vidi le immagini susseguirsi, ricordi... Bella a la Push, dentro la riserva, Jacob e la sua piccola cotta. Il suo essere possessivo. Il suo scagliarsi contro di lei, terrorizzandola a morte.

Quella scena fu come un pugnale in mezzo al mio petto. Sembrava così mostruosamente identica a come avevo reagito io la prima volta che l'avevo vista. Solo che Bella, mi aveva perdonato, non mi temeva, perché Jacob invece continuava a metterle paura? Non capivo... - La ami? - Domandai sulle spine.

Alzò lo sguardo smarrito. Sapevo che stava cercando ancora di trovare le parole per spiegarmi l'accaduto, ma non serviva, avevo già visto. Mi picchiettai sulla tempia. - Leggo nella mente, ho visto cosa è successo. - Lo stupore si dipinse sul suo viso. - La ami, Jacob Black? - Riproposi la domanda. Io dovevo sapere.

Prese un piccolo sospiro e poi, nella sua mente, il volto di Bella venne sostituito da un altro volto. - No. Io sono già innamorato; Leah è tutta la mia vita. - Il susseguirsi di immagini di loro due assieme, il loro imprinting, le prime uscite, i primi baci... era davvero innamorato di lei.

Scossi la testa. - Non capisco. Se ami un'altra, perché vuoi Bella?! -

- Perché è umana, lei non è una di voi. Il nostro compito è di proteggere la vita, voi invece, portate la morte. - Era maledettamente serio, sapevo che da una parte aveva ragione, ma io, non avrei rinunciato a lei. No! - Perché la vuoi con te, Cullen? Lei è un'umana... morirà. - Lessi la sincerità nelle sue parole, decisi di rispondere con altrettanta verità.

Lo fissai negli occhi, desideravo che mi credesse, perché quello che stavo per dirgli, era quello che serbavo nel mio cuore per Bella. - Isabella è meravigliosa, non posso desiderare di meglio, perché il mio meglio è lei. - Presi un altro piccolo sorso di aria. - Non voglio nient'altro al mondo, non regge il confronto, tutto sembra spento, inutile e vuoto se lei non c'è. La luce delle stelle svanisce quando lei è triste e io non posso vederla perché lei è il mio firmamento. -

Il silenzio sembrava permeabile fra noi, finché Jacob ruppe la sua espressione seria con un ghigno. - Non ti facevo così romantico, Edward. - Mi prese un po in giro.

- Io non ti facevo così fastidioso, Jacob. - Risposi con un velo di irritazione. - Non mi hai ancora detto però, cosa vuoi da Bella. -

Era una mia impressione o era imbarazzato? - Volevo chiederle scusa. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo... poi bé, sei arrivato tu, non ho più avuto modo di parlarle, di spiegarle. -

- Capisco. - Giustamente, Bella passava con me tutto il suo tempo e il nostro territorio era precluso per loro.

- E poi... - Continuò, ignaro dei miei pensieri. - Leah vorrebbe conoscerla. Stiamo per sposarci. - Adesso era davvero al top dell'imbarazzo.

- Jacob, io vedo che è la verità quella che dici. Ma, io non ho intenzione di spaventarla... - Non volevo metterle paura e poi, avevo anche Tanya da controllare. Non mi piacevano i suoi pensieri sulla mia piccolina.

- Certo, certo... capisco. Ma, se potessi almeno accennarle qualcosa. Significherebbe molto, per me e per Leah. -

- Ne parlerò con lei appena vado a casa. Adesso è meglio che vada... ho lasciato Bella con le mie sorelle, e Tanya sarà sicuramente già arrivata. - Mi rabbuiai in volto.

- Non mi piace quella vampira, Edward. Se dovesse servirti aiuto, chiamami. - Lo guardai stupito. - Non sono un idiota, ho visto come ti guardava. E se è vero che tu tieni a Bella, farò il possibile per aiutarti a liberarti di quella. -

Sorrisi sbiecamente. - Mi ricorderò delle tue parole. - Gli porsi la mano.

Era decisamente spiazzato dal mio gesto, ma fui felice quando afferrò la mia mano e la strinse. - Ci conto. - La strinsi forte nella mia, freddo e caldo.

- Oh Jacob... - Lo chiamai, prima di andarmene, lui si voltò. - Anche se capisco tutto quello che mi hai detto, ricordati di non starle troppo vicino. Sono molto più possessivo di te. Ci metto niente a staccarti la testa. - E con quella minaccia non molto velata me ne andai.

Il rientro a casa fu veloce, volevo rivedere la mia piccolina! Nonostante l'incontro con Black, i miei pensieri erano per lo più per Bella. Mi mancava tantissimo.

Aprii la porta di casa, trovandomi davanti ad una scena insolita, Bella seduta fra Rosalie e Alice, mentre di fronte a loro, stava Tanya. La cosa insolita era che Bella, teneva per mano entrambe le mie sorelle, come se dovesse fermale. Assurdo, considerando il fatto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla del genere.

- Bella... - La chiamai, vedere il suo viso illuminarsi al suono della mia voce era qualcosa che mi faceva sentire più che bene.

- Edward. - Mi salutò il mio angelo, alzandosi e camminando tranquilla verso di me, non ci misi molto a raggiungerla, anche se la mia mente stava scrutando quella delle mie sorelle.

Sentivo nell'aria che qualcosa doveva essere successo. Ma cosa? - Mi sei mancato. - Mormorò sorridendo e abbracciandomi.

- Anche tu. - Le risposi sincero. Per quell'attimo, mi concessi di chiudere gli occhi e di rilassarmi. Era questo che si provava fra le braccia della persona amata? Probabilmente si. Mi sentivo in pace con me stesso, felice, completo.

Con stizza chiusi in una piccola parte della mia mente i pensieri decisamente irritanti di Tanya. Ma quando se ne andava?! - Bella, devo parlarti... - Le sussurrai piano, dovevo affrontare l'argomento Jacob Black.

- Certo. Dimmi pure. - Mi disse con un tenero sorriso.

Mi guardai attorno. - Voi tenetela qui. - Dissi alle mie sorelle, riferendomi ovviamente a Tanya, che mi lanciò uno sguardo assottigliato. Io presi Bella in braccio. Lanciò un piccolo urletto di sorpresa la mia piccolina, che si tramutò in un respiro affannoso, quando sentì il vento correre veloce contro di noi.

Stavo correndo nella foresta, destinazione; casa sua. Li, ero sicuro che nessuno ci avrebbe disturbato. Al limitare della foresta, rallentai e la depositai per terra. Non potei evitare di ridacchiare. - Bella, riesci a stare in piedi? -

Era aggrappata alla mia maglietta. - Oddio, Edward... credo di si... - Sospirò cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio. - La prossima volta avvisami. -

Ridacchiai di gusto, quindi ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. Ottimo, non l'avevo spaventata. Sorrisi contento.

- Dove siamo? - Spostava la testa ogni tanto, cercando di capire dai suoni il luogo dove l'avevo portata.

- Casa tua. Vieni. - Le presi la mano e ci sedemmo sui tre gradini del portichetto. - Bella, c'è una cosa che devo dirti. - Presi un piccolo sospiro.

- E' così grave? - Cercò di scherzare.

Era meglio dirglielo subito, senza girarci attorno. - Ho visto Jacob Black. - Rimasi in silenzio, aspettandomi la sua reazione... che non avvenne.

- Ah. - Rispose solo spiazzandomi.

Socchiusi le labbra stupito. - Tutto qui? Pensavo ad una reazione più concisa... - Mormorai.

- Tanya mi ha detto che avete fatto un incontro, particolare... - Rispose, un po sul vago.

Io dovevo assolutamente uccidere quella viscida vampira. - E di grazia, cosa ti ha detto? - Sibilai arrabbiato.

Sospirò umettandosi le labbra in un gesto inconsapevolmente adorabile. - Che durante la caccia, siete arrivati al confine e che avete incontrato un... lupo puzzolente. - Disse aggrottando le sopracciglia. Abbassò un po la voce. - Non riuscivo a capire cosa intendesse dire... ma quando le ho chiesto perché ti avessero lasciato da solo, mi ha risposto che volevi parlargli. Che comunque, difficilmente un... licantropo avrebbe avuto la meglio su un... - Prese un piccolo sospiro e io ingoiai il veleno... pregando che quella maledetta non le avesse detto davvero che io ero un... - vampiro. -

Ed ecco spiegato il perché le mie sorelle al mio arrivo la stavano guardando in malo modo e pensando seriamente di ucciderla. La fissai arrabbiato, furioso e impaurito. E adesso, lei cosa avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe lasciata ancora toccare da me? Baciare da me? Non potevo neanche immaginare un suo rifiuto, sarebbe stata la mia morte! - E tu?... - Deglutii di nuovo. - Non hai paura, adesso che sai... cosa sono. - Finii in tono amaro.

Mi spintonò leggermente con la spalla. - Sei uno scemo, Edward. - La guardai in silenzio. - Se avessi davvero paura, pensi che rimarrei qui così, con te? Oh andiamo... Non mi hai mai fatto del male, vuoi cominciare adesso? - Mi domandò spiazzandomi e voltandosi verso di me.

- No! Certo che no. - Esclamai.

- Ottimo. Allora, siamo a posto. - Si appoggiò con la testa alla mia spalla. - Tanto l'avevo già capito che non eri normale... te lo avevo detto, o mi sbaglio? - Sembravamo una coppietta che guardava lo scorrere della vita di Forks.

- Si, è vero... - Le baciai la testa. - Mi dispiace che tu l'abbia scoperto così. - Allungai il braccio e la cinsi contro di me.

- Allora, come è andata la caccia? - Domandò tranquilla. Sorrisi, era la mia piccola, personalissima, specialissima umana. Passava da un argomento particolare, come la mia natura di vampiro, alla caccia! Ma come diavolo faceva?

- Bella, sei assurda, lo sai?! - Le presi il volto fra le mani, baciandola sulle labbra. L'amavo!

Rimanemmo abbracciati in silenzio per un po, nessuno dei due voleva interrompere quel piccolo ritaglio di tempo tutto nostro.

Ma io dovevo ancora affrontare l'argomento Black. - Bella, riguardo Jacob Black... - La sentii irrigidirsi. - Non temere. - La strinsi di più contro di me. - Lui, vorrebbe chiederti scusa... - Mormorai piano.

- Io non... - Balbettò, il suo cuore batteva veloce.

La strinsi dolcemente, baciandole la tempia. - Hey, rilassati, ci sono io con te... So cosa è successo, e credimi, vuole chiederti scusa. E poi... - Continuai rendendo la mia voce un po più leggera. - Si sposa. - Si voltò di scatto verso di me, come se potesse vedermi sul serio. - La sua futura moglie, vorrebbe conoscerti. -

- Me? Lei vorrebbe conoscere, me? - Le sue sopracciglia si arcuano stupite. - Oh... ehm... va bene... -

Le sorrisi. - Non sarai sola, ci sarò io con te. Sempre. - Si rilassò contro di me. - Senti, che ne dici, se andiamo adesso. -

- Via il dente, via il dolore? -

- Una cosa del genere... - Le confermai alzandomi e aiutandola a fare lo stesso.

Pochi minuti dopo, eravamo davanti al confine. Sapevo che non avremmo atteso molto, il fiuto di lupi era quasi infallibile, ed infatti. - Edward... Bella... -

- Jacob, come promesso. - Gli dissi, senza mai lasciare la mano di Bella. La sentivo tesa. - Rilassati. - Le sussurrai piano.

- Beh... io... ok, scusa Bells! Sono stato un completo idiota! Scusa! Scusa! Scusa! - Esclamò di botto.

Bé, queste furono le scuse più pietose che avessi mai visto in tutta la mia lunga vita! Battevano perfino quelle di Emmett!

- Jake, fai veramente schifo con le scuse! - Esclamò una ragazza uscendo dalla foresta.

- Leah! - Si avvicinò Jacob, cingendole la vita. E così, quella era la sua futura moglie. - Leah, ti presento Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Lei è Leah, la mia fidanzata. - Era orgoglioso di lei, si vedeva lontano un miglio.

- Piacere. - Disse soltanto, ritornando poi a guardare Jacob. - Jake, le tue scuse sono veramente pietose! Ma come si fa a dire scusa in quel modo?! Bella, se vuoi un consiglio, non perdonarlo! Uno che fa così è un perfetto idiota! -

Mi piaceva quella Leah, aveva un bel caratterino, anche Bella doveva averla trovata simpatica, perché la presa sulla mia mano, si era allentata, segno che non aveva più così paura della situazione.

Jacob e Leah andarono avanti a battibeccare per almeno dieci minuti.

- Dici che si ricorderanno di noi? - Mi sussurrò la mia piccolina.

- Non saprei... - Ammisi, affascinato dal loro modo di fare.

Il risultato fu che per il giorno seguente, Bella sarebbe stata rapita da Leah per andare alla riserva. Non mi piaceva molto l'idea di saperla in mezzo ai licantropi, ma avrei avuto tempo per sbarazzarmi di Tanya. E nella riserva, Tanya non poteva metterci piede.

- Come farò a stare senza i tuoi baci? Senza vederti a casa nostra, senza il tuo profumo, senza il mio cuore! - Le sussurrai sulle labbra, tenendola stretta a me, mentre Jacob aspettava nella sua macchina che Leah lo raggiungesse.

Bella sorrise. - Edward, è solo un pomeriggio! - Esclamò ridacchiando.

- Per me è tanto. - Le sorrisi, baciandola con dolcezza, mentre la riprendevo fra le braccia e veloce tornavo a casa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 14**

Rimasi accanto a Bella per tutta la notte, come ormai facevo da quando l'avevo conosciuta... era incredibile come in poco tempo la mia non vita fosse cambiata. Le passai polpastrelli sulla guancia. Era così sofficiosa, morbida... appetitosa era forse il termine giusto. Ma non nel senso del cibo. No, Bella era appetitosa per come era. Buona, gentile, altruista e coraggiosa! Soprattutto coraggiosa. Non era da tutti scoprire di aver passato un sacco di tempo a stretto contatto con un vampiro e di averlo addirittura baciato!

Ah, non mi sarei mai saziato delle sue labbra morbide.

Sorrisi scioccamente. La mia piccola umana era il dono più grande che mi era stato concesso. Mi chinai baciandole la tempia. - Dormi mio tesoro, veglio io su di te... - Le sussurrai cingendole la vita con il mio braccio freddo.

Per tutta la mattina, non avevo fatto altro che supplicare la mia bellissima umana di rimanere a casa.

- Dai Edward! E' solo un pomeriggio! - Ridacchiò sedendosi con calma sul letto.

Sbuffai contrariato. - Lo so... ma non mi va giù il fatto che tu stia la in mezzo ai licantropi. - Le presi la vita e la tirai verso il centro del letto, adagiandola contro di me. Le mordicchiai il collo, facendole venire i brividi. - Ti voglio tutta per me. - Le mormorai sulla sua pelle.

Si voltò con il busto, donandomi un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra. - Prometto che farò la brava, sarò di ritorno prima del tramonto. -

Sbuffai ancora. - No, non ti lascio andare... - E mi rituffai con il viso contro il suo collo, inspirai profondamente il suo profumo. Mi sentivo tanto un bambino a cui volevano togliere il suo giocattolo preferito. - Vattene, Alice. - Mormorai ancora nascosto contro Bella. Era il mio piccolo paradiso quel luogo.

Alice si schiarì la voce. - Mi spiace disturbarvi, ma sono arrivati. Bella sei pronta? -

Le mie braccia si strinsero come una catena d'acciaio. - Si, appena tuo fratello mi lascia andare... - Ridacchiò.

- Edward, non fare il bambino! - Sbuffò Alice, provando a staccare le mie mani dal corpo di Bella. Un ringhio particolarmente loquace la costrinse ad alzare le mani in segno di resa. - Senti, tanto dopo torna. Intanto potremmo andare a caccia, così dopo starai tutto il tempo con lei. -

In effetti, la proposta non era male. Potevo anche farmi aiutare dai miei fratelli per liberarmi di Tanya. Già mi immaginavo la scena di lei che veniva cacciata da noi.

- Si, potremmo fare anche quello! - Annunciò mia sorella con una nota di contentezza nella voce.

Lasciai andare la mia piccolina. - Va bene. - Sbuffai. - Ma ti voglio a casa prima del tramonto. - Non suonava tanto come una richiesta, più come un ordine. Ma non potevo farci nulla, avevo il terrore che Bella potesse svanire, e se fosse successo io non sarei più riuscito a vivere.

Era passato da un pezzo il tramonto e di Bella nessuna traccia, solo una sua veloce telefonata, dove ci avvisava che suo padre era tornato e che voleva stare con lui...

In quel momento sentii la rabbia salire a mille. Lei aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata qui, da me! Presi una boccata di aria... calma Edward, è con suo padre, va tutto bene... Domani la rivedrai, stai calmo... Questo continuavo a ripetermi, nonostante la voglia spasmodica di andarla a prendere fosse arrivata addirittura a livelli folli.

Maledii ogni singolo secondo che mi divideva da lei. Avevo già deciso che il mattino dopo non l'avrei lasciata neanche per un secondo!

L'unica nota positiva, era stata la probabile partenza di Tanya. Non si era più vista. I suoi pensieri non erano più raggiungibili. Finalmente, forse, aveva capito di non essere la benvenuta... Ad ogni modo, pensavo che avrei dovuto faticare di più, invece era stato facile, forse fin troppo... ma il sollievo per essermene liberato aveva offuscato il resto.

Lanciai uno sguardo all'orologio; l'una di notte. Sbuffai, ma rimasi immobile davanti alla grande vetrata, dovevo concederle un po di spazio...

Le due. Di sicuro stava dormendo tranquilla. Non poteva succederle nulla, suo padre l'avrebbe protetta...

Le tre. Gli esseri umani avevano proprio bisogno di dormire? Mi sentivo fremere...

Le quattro. Mancavano solo quattro ore al suo risveglio. Potevo resistere.

Le cinque. Forse era il caso che cominciassi a dire a Bella che i miei sentimenti per lei erano molto più profondi del semplice mi piaci...

Le sei. Dovevo dire ad Esme di cucinare qualcosa di speciale per la mia piccolina. Sorrisi. Qualcosa di speciale, per una dichiarazione speciale.

Le sette. Sorrisi felice, sicuramente si stava svegliando, ancora un'ora e suo padre l'avrebbe riportata da me, dove era giusto che stesse.

Le otto. Camminavo avanti e indietro nella nostra sala, i ragazzi erano già a scuola, c'eravamo solo io e Esme... perché Charlie ancora non arrivava? Aveva forse avuto un guasto? C'era stato qualche problema? No, calma... tutto andava bene...

Il telefono di casa squillò. Brutto, bruttissimo segno... Velocissimo alzai il ricevitore. - Pronto. -

- Casa Cullen? -

- Si, sono Edward. - Avrei riconosciuto fra mille la voce dell'ispettore Swan, perché mi stava chiamando? Era successo qualcosa alla mia piccolina?!

- Edward, sono l'ispettore Swan. Volevo avvisarvi che Bella non viene questa mattina. -

- Come scusi, può ripetere? - Sentivo la terra mancarmi sotto i piedi, la mia voce era poco più di un debole sussurro.

L'ispettore Swan si schiarì la voce. - Edward, Bella... - Era impacciato, lo sentivo benissimo.

- Edward? - La voce del mio angelo.

- Bella, tutto bene? Perché non vuoi venire? - Ansia, angoscia... paura.

La sentii sospirare nella cornetta. - Edward, è meglio se per un po io e te non ci vediamo. Non è giusto che per me, tu abbia rinunciato a stare con gli altri... -

Sgranai gli occhi. - Che cosa... Bella, ma che stai dicendo?! - Esclamai duro. Avevo una fottutissima paura...

- Per stare con me, non sei più andato a scuola, hai passato poco tempo con gli altri... io... - Sospirò di nuovo, Dio mio, mi faceva così male quello che avvertivo stava per dirmi. - Edward, forse è meglio se non ci vediamo più... -

No no no... NO! Non poteva farmi questo! NO! Non lei! Non la MIA Bella! Non la piccola umana che mi aveva fatto innamorare! NO! Tremavo di rabbia, di paura, di agitazione... un mix maledettamente letale. Il muro vicino al telefono si sgretolò sotto la mia mano. - NO! Tu non puoi lasciarmi... io non voglio... non te lo permetto, Bella. - Sibilai al telefono, anche a distanza, la sentii sussultare per la paura che sapevo le stava scorrendo nelle vene. Potevo essere molto terrorizzante se volevo. E in quel momento, io volevo che lei avesse veramente paura di lasciarmi. Perché desideravo con tutto me stesso che anche lei non potesse più fare a meno di me, come io non potevo fare a meno di lei.

- Mi... mi dispiace, Edward... ma tu non sei... la persona adatta per me. - Sussurrò fra i singhiozzi, attaccando il telefono, senza lasciarmi la possibilità di ribattere.

Sapevo che Esme mi stava guardando allarmata, il rumore del muro sbriciolato l'aveva fatta accorrere, vedevo la ma immagine nei suoi pensieri, i miei occhi erano vacui, spalancati per l'orrore delle parole della mia Bella... lei, non mi voleva con se... lei... no... non era possibile... io.. io l'amavo... lei era tutta la mia vita! Perché? Perché non mi voleva? - Perché? - Sussurrai pianissimo.

Le braccia di Esme mi avvolsero, lasciai cadere la cornetta per terra. - Perché non mi vuole? - Sentivo freddo, tanto freddo... dentro di me il vuoto la faceva da padrone. Mi era stata strappata la felicità, la gioia, la vita... il mio cuore; Bella.

Il cellulare di Esme vibrò forte, con una mano libera, mia madre lo afferrò e rispose.

- Stiamo arrivando, non fargli fare niente di stupido! - Esclamò Alice, in sottofondo sentii il rombo della macchina, probabilmente stavano andando al massimo della velocità.

Quattro minuti dopo, la porta di casa si aprì e tutti i miei fratelli fecero il loro ingresso. - Edward! - Esclamarono quasi in coro. Alice fu la prima ad avvicinarsi. - Edward, ti prego, non fare niente di stupido! - Poi si rivolse ad Esme. - Vedo il suo futuro mutare continuamente... - Tornò a fissarmi preoccupata. - Ti prego, Edward... - Prese il mio volto fra le sue mani e mi fissò negli occhi. - Edward non farlo. -

Cosa? Cosa non dovevo fare? L'unica cosa che volevo era Bella e lei non mi voleva... Dio mio! Che dolore insopportabile! Mi portai una mano al petto, dove in teoria ci sarebbe dovuto essere il mio cuore, ma in quel momento, c'era il nulla assoluto.

Il mormorio di voci dei miei fratelli era confuso, per la prima volta non riuscivo a distinguere nulla... Bella, dov'era la mia Bella? - Bella... - Mormorai piano. Il silenzio mi circondò. - Dov'è Bella? - Domandai ancora debolmente.

- Alice, concentrati! - Esclamò la voce agitata di Jasper.

- Lo sto facendo! Lo sto facendo! Non la vedo! - Perché Alice era così disperata? Cosa non vedeva... non mi importava, io volevo solo la mia piccolina...

Mi sentivo stanco, strano noi vampiri non ci stanchiamo mai, eppure, in quel momento, mi sentivo senza forze. - Esme reggilo! - Perché la voce di Jasper era così ansiosa?

Anche Rosalie sembrava impaurita, perché? - Edward! Non mollare! Emmett aiutalo! Io chiamo Carlisle! Portatelo in camera, veloci! -

Non so cosa successe, so solo che mi ritrovai in camera mia e poco dopo vidi comparire mio padre... che stava accadendo? Ah! Che male! Basta! Fate finire il dolore! Basta! Basta!

Notai solo vagamente mia sorella Alice al telefono, sembrava agitata... capii solo le parole. - Jacob portala qui subito! - Poi il dolore tornò più forte e potente di prima, stavolta niente mi impedii di urlare.

- Che succede? - La voce di Tanya entrò viscidamente nella stanza. Tutta la mia famiglia si voltò verso di lei, io so solo che quando vidi la piccola Dodo fra le sue mani, collegai tutto quanto.

Era stata lei ad allontanarmi dal mio amore, lei aveva fatto qualcosa alla mia Bella... Una nuova sferzata di rabbia mi accecò completamente, sovrastando perfino il dolore. Scattai rapido, anche più del solito e mi fiondai contro di lei, sfondammo le pareti, le mie mani erano attorno al suo collo.

- Edward! Fermati! - Urlava qualcuno. Ma non mi importava, lei doveva morire! Lei aveva fatto qualcosa alla mia piccolina...

Sentivo la paura, il suo odore ne era saturo. Vidi la mia immagine nella sua mente, ero veramente un vampiro. Un'orrenda creatura della morte! L'afferrai in malo modo e dopo averle strappato dalle mani il piccolo pinguino rosa, la scaraventai contro un altra parete. Mi spiaceva per Esme, avrebbe dovuto sistemare casa.

La portiera sbattuta di una macchina e la porta di casa nostra aperta con violenza attirò per un attimo la mia attenzione.

Poi lo sentii, il suo profumo... la sua fragranza. - Bella. - Sussurrai sentendo il dolore alleviarsi. Scattai giù per le scale, ma quello che vidi mi riempii di paura; Jacob Black con in braccio il corpo della mia piccola umana.

- Ho fatto prima che ho potuto. - Si avvicinò. Presi con una gentilezza infinita il suo corpo fra le mie fredde braccia. - E' svenuta all'improvviso, non so cosa sia successo, stava piangendo e poi puff... è svenuta... -

- Grazie, Jacob... - Mormorai, salendo le scale per raggiungere la mia stanza, tutti quanti erano nel corridoio, mi fissavano in silenzio. L'adagiai sul letto, stringendola contro di me. - Bella... andrà tutto bene adesso. - Le sussurrai piano, accarezzandole il volto. - Non ti lascerò amore mio... - Le baciai le labbra con dolcezza, aspettando e sperando di sentire il prima possibile la sua dolce voce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 15**

Ringhiai contro chiunque osasse avvicinarsi al mio piccolo gioiello addormentato. - Edward, ragiona, fammi controllare come sta, non te la porterò via. Tu... mi controllerai, va bene? - Annuii alla proposta di mio padre, era il solo ad avere il mio permesso per avvicinarsi a Bella.

Ogni tanto frugavo nelle mente degli altri abitanti della casa, adesso si era aggiunta anche Leah, era venuta a cercare Jacob, preoccupata per lui.

Mi annotai mentalmente di ringraziarlo a dovere, mi aveva riportato la mia piccolina. - Allora? - Domandai ansioso.

_Sta bene. Si riprenderà presto._ Sentenziò mio padre, lasciando la stanza. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. La mia Bella stava bene, doveva solo riposare. Io avrei vegliato su di lei. Non le avrei mai più permesso di allontanarsi da me. Mai più. Le posai un bacio sulle labbra.

Adoravo venire cullato dal battito tranquillo del suo cuore, il suo respiro regolare era una sorta di balsamo per la mia ansia. Lei adesso era qui, era reale.

La mia mente era divisa in più pensieri, la maggior parte, dedicati alla mia Bella, altri invece su come trovare e uccidere Tanya. Come si era permessa di interferire fra me e Bella? Non avevo la certezza che fosse stata lei, la mia mente era troppo presa dalla rabbia quando mi ero scaraventato conto di lei, ma il solo fatto che avesse fra le mani la piccola Dodo, mi aveva fatto vedere rosso.

Era chiaro come il sole che lei centrasse qualcosa, ma dovevo sapere cosa aveva fatto al mio cuore, alla mia ragione di vita.

Passarono i minuti, le ore e finalmente... il suo battito cambiò il ritmo; si stava svegliando.

Rimasi a fissarla, cosa avrebbe detto? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Dio quanto odiavo non poterle leggere la mente!

Respirò profondamente. - Edward...? -

Che suono soave. Mi chinai vicino al suo orecchio. - Sono qui. - Le sussurrai piano.

Le sue dita avanzarono insicure verso di me, le sentivo strusciare contro il lenzuolo, ma per i miei gusti andavano troppo piano, presi la sua mano e la posai sul mio volto. Volevo che vedesse il dolore che stavo provando, era solo una minima parte di quello che avevo sentito, ma volevo comunque farle capire che lei mi aveva in pugno. Lei era tutto per me.

Non mi accorsi neanche di aver chiuso gli occhi sotto il suo tocco timido. No, non timido, impaurito. Le avevo messo paura, mi ricordavo bene la telefonata, in quel momento avevo perfino desiderato che lei avesse il terrore di lasciarmi, e ancora adesso una buona parte di me lo voleva.

- Ti prego, Bella. Non lasciarmi più. - Mormorai quando le sue dita passarono sulle mie labbra. - Non potrei sopportare più quel dolore. Ne morirei. - Ammisi, cedendole e aprendole completamente il mio essere.

Aveva il respiro veloce la mia piccolina. - E.. Edward io... noi, non è giusto. Io sono un peso... io non è giusto che tu... -

Una smorfia di dolore mi passò sul viso, scossi la testa. Non volevo sentire quelle parole. Non erano quelle che lei doveva dirmi. No. - Sono tutte bugie. - Sibilai, cercando di trattenere la rabbia. Aprii gli occhi fissandola duramente. - Tu lo sai che sono tutte bugie quello che stai dicendo. -

- N..no.. - Provò a controbattere, ma venne prontamente zittita dalle mie labbra.

La stavo baciando, non con passione o gentilezza, ma con durezza, io non volevo sentire tutte quelle parole che sapevano solamente di menzogna. Mi staccai quel soffio che serviva solamente per farle prendere aria. - L'unica verità è che io ti amo, e tu non puoi farci niente. - Parlai direttamente sulle sue labbra, godendo del suo calore e sperando follemente che i brividi del suo corpo fossero una reazione positiva alla mia dichiarazione.

Il suo respiro caldo si infrangeva contro il mio freddo, eravamo in una posizione di stallo, Bella si stava mordicchiando le labbra, indecisa. Io invece, avrei dato qualunque cosa per sentirmi dire che lei mi amava. Depositai un altro bacio sul suo collo. - Ti prego, dimmi cosa provi per me... io devo sapere. -

I secondi passarono inesorabili, silenziosi. Mi sentivo distrutto, Bella non accennava voler dire nulla, io avevo davvero bisogno di sentirmi rassicurato da lei. Non volevo perderla, non volevo che mi lasciasse, non volevo che lei sparisse dalla mia vita.

Il lieve bussare alla porta mi costrinse a sollevarmi da lei. - Edward, le ho portato questo. - Entrò silenziosa, Esme. - Avrà fame. - Il profumo di pane caldo appena fatto e di miele invase la stanza. La ringraziai con un semplice cenno della testa e uscì, lasciandoci ancora da soli.

- Hai fame? - Le chiesi gentilmente.

Socchiuse le labbra. - Si. - Sussurrò, sollevandosi e sedendosi con la schiena contro la testiera.

Con attenzione le passai il vassoio sulle gambe, era un peccato che Bella non potesse vedere l'aspetto delizioso di quello che Esme aveva preparato con tanta cura e tanto amore.

Sorrisi amaramente, tutti amavano Bella, io più di degli altri. Lei ci voleva bene, si capiva, ma io volevo che lei mi amasse, come una donna ama un uomo. Non mi bastava più il semplice bacio o il semplice ti voglio bene. No, io volevo di più.

Chiusi gli occhi, lasciando che il sapore veramente delizioso del pane caldo mischiato con il miele mi insaporisse la gola. Ancora stentavo a credere alla fortuna di questo nostro legame.

Quando aprii gli occhi, capii di aver scelto. Sarei stato determinato. - Riuscirò a farti innamorare di me. E allora, tu sarai la mia bellissima compagna. - Le sussurrai piano, ma ben udile per lei.

Nonostante mi costasse uno sforzo immenso, lasciai la mia stanza, avevo bisogno di un quadro dettagliato di ciò che era successo e nessuno poteva darmelo, se non Jacob e Leah.

Scesi dalle scale con velocità umana, tutti gli sguardi si voltarono verso di me. - Rosalie, ti spiace? - Indicai la stanza di Bella.

- Certo. - Si alzò e si recò nella stanza della mia piccolina.

Sospirai pesantemente, avevo la testa spaccata in due, metà di me voleva sapere quello che era successo e metà dell'altro me voleva correre su subito da Bella. L'idea di non essere attaccato a lei, mi rendeva nervoso.

- Allora. - Cominciai, cercando di trovare un po di lucidità. - Che cosa è successo? - Il mio sguardo nero come la pece era rivolto ai due licantropi.

Jacob prese la parola, le immagini scorrevano nella sua mente ricalcando le sue parole. - Stava bene, abbiamo passato una giornata tranquilla. - Leah annuì. - Abbiamo passeggiato per quasi tutto il giorno, parlato delle nostre nozze e poi ci ha raccontato di voi, soprattutto di te. - Mi fissò senza paura. - Era ansiosa di tornare da te. Continuava a chiedere se fosse già il tramonto. -

Mi scappò un lieve sorriso. - Poi ha chiamato Charlie, dicendo che era tornato. Bella ha voluto andare a salutarlo, è entrata in casa dicendoci che arrivava subito, di aspettarla per accompagnarla qui, ma poi è uscita e a detto che rimaneva li, con suo padre. Mi è sembrata strana, ma ho creduto che fosse solo perché Charlie era tornato. - Si giustificò alla fine. Non potevo prendermela con Jacob, avevo visto chiaramente quanto avesse badato a Bella assieme a Leah. E il sapere che non vedeva l'ora di tornare da me mi stava confortando almeno in parte.

Ma adesso, sapevo che le uniche a conoscenza dei fatti erano solo Bella e Tanya. Sospirai amareggiato. Sentivo Bella così distante, anche adesso, mia sorella stava provando a farle dire cosa fosse successo, ma non riusciva a cavarne fuori che qualche monosillabo.

Stavo per tornare da lei, quando la mano di Alice mi trattenne. - Aspetta. - Mi sussurrò piano, io mi voltai verso di lei. - Ascolta... -

Tutti erano in silenzio. Tutti aspettavano che succedesse qualcosa. Ma l'unica cosa che stavo sentendo era Rosalie che parlava con Bella.

- Bella, io davvero, non capisco. Tu e Edward eravate felici. No, non provare a dire il contrario! Non sono stupida, lo vedevo lontano un miglio che sprizzavate felicità! - Esclamò spazientita. Il suo tono non mi piacque, volevo andare da Rosalie e dirle di smetterla, ma la presa di Alice mi trattenne. - Sinceramente, non ho mai visto mio fratello così vivo! Sai che erano quasi novantanni che Edward non sorrideva in quel modo? Tu lo hai reso migliore, felice! -

- Io l'ho allontanato da tutti. - Ribatté Bella.

- Lo hai reso felice! - La rimbeccò Rosalie.

- Non è più andato neanche a scuola. - Aggiunse Bella, poco convinta.

- Ha due lauree in medicina! La scuola può anche fare a meno di lui! - Esclamò di nuovo mia sorella.

- Occupo tutto il suo tempo, sono solo un peso. - La voce andava sempre in calando.

- Sei la sua gioia personale! Edward ha tutta l'eternità davanti a se e la occupa come più gli piace! - Gli occhi di Rosalie si erano socchiusi. - Ma si può sapere perché ti stai facendo tutti questi problemi?! - Esclamò dura.

Bella si abbracciò le ginocchia. - Tanya è venuta a casa mia. Abbiamo parlato. Mi ha detto che Edward, non è giusto che occupi tutto il suo tempo con me. Io non lo lascio vivere come dovrebbe. E su questo ha ragione. Tutti voi siete sempre gentili e affettuosi con me. Io vi voglio bene, ma non è giusto che sacrifichiate tutto per me. - Sospirò piano. - Un giorno, Edward troverà qualcuna che potrà rimanere accanto a lui per sempre. Io non posso farlo, Rosalie. Io morirò un giorno... è la vita. -

Io mi sentii morire quando udii quelle parole. Non avevo la minima intenzione di lasciare che lei morisse, l'avrei trasformata e sarebbe stata per l'eternità al mio fianco.

- Bella, posso farti una semplice domanda? - Chiese a quel punto mia sorella, con un tono molto pacato.

Bella annuì.

- Lo ami? -

Il veleno nella mia bocca fluì in gola, bruciandomela. Sentivo che da quella risposta dipendeva tutta la mia vita.

Vidi un dolce sorriso aprirsi finalmente sul volto della mia piccolina. - Si, lo amo con tutta me stessa. -

La presa di Alice lasciò il mio polso. - Adesso, puoi andare. -


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 16**

In meno di un secondo fui davanti alla sua stanza, la porta chiusa era l'unica cosa che ci divideva, stavo per entrare, ma poi mi fermai.

Rosalie era ancora con lei, non potevo entrare così, dovevo pensare a cosa le avrei detto, perché dirle solamente; Bella io ti amo, mi sembrava troppo poco per lei. Ero li, fermo da una manciata di minuti buoni, quando la porta della stanza si aprì e Rosalie, in silenzio, ma lanciandomi una occhiata significativa, mi oltrepassò e scese al piano inferiore.

Sollevai lo sguardo, bene, adesso c'era solo davvero quella maledettissima porta a dividerci. Presi un bel respiro, ma non mi mossi. Perché stavo tentennando? Cos'era tutta questa insicurezza che mi stava risucchiando? Bella mi amava, giusto?... La sua immagine dolce, sorridente, mi diede una nuova carica. Al diavolo! Lei era mia!

Stavo per afferrare la maniglia, quando la porta si aprì, mostrandomi una Bella in piedi di fronte a me.

Anche lei si era fermata, i suoi denti bianchi stavano torturando il labbro inferiore. - Edward? -

Dovevo solo risponderle e prenderla fra le braccia. E allora perché non lo stavo facendo? Vidi la delusione sul suo volto, sapere di esserne io la causa mi fece stare male.

Richiuse la porta, sparendo dalla mia vista.

- Sono un cretino. - Sibilai. Pochi secondi dopo, spalancai la porta della sua stanza, trovandola in piedi rivolta verso di me.

- Pensavo non volessi più entrare... - Non le lasciai aggiungere altro, in meno di tre falcate la raggiunsi e la presi fra le braccia.

- Io voglio guardarti dormire su di me dopo aver fatto l'amore, sentire i tuoi ti amo. Arrivare in camera tua e vedere la contentezza sul tuo volto al solo sentirmi, sentirti stretta a me, sentirti mia e soltanto MIA! - Presi una boccata d'aria e il suo profumo mi rinvigorii di più. - Ti amo Isabella Swan, voglio con tutto me stesso che tu stia per sempre al mio fianco. - La fissai inghiottendo una sorsata di veleno. - Sono pronto a trasformarti anche adesso, pur di non perderti. Io ti voglio con me, sempre. Per sempre. - Avevo il respiro rotto dall'ansia. Se lei mi avesse detto che non avrebbe mai ceduto la sua vita, la sua natura umana per vivere con me al mio fianco? Non sarei sopravvissuto, quello era certo.

Vidi le sue labbra socchiudersi. - Io... mi sono sentita spezzare in due il cuore, prima. E'.. è stato un dolore talmente forte che non ci sono parole... - Respirò piano, allungando piano le braccia e arrivando con le mani a sfiorare il mio viso. - Il solo pensiero di perderti, mi fa rivivere quel dolore, Edward. Dal primo momento in cui ho sentito il tuo profumo, ho capito che il mio cuore non sarebbe stato più mio. - Il calore del suo respiro si stava avvicinando alla mia bocca. - Ti amo, Edward Cullen.-

La baciai, era così dannatamente giusto che quasi mi sentii rinascere. Le mie labbra fredde sulle sue calde erano un connubio perfetto.

La presi in braccio, staccandomi solo qualche istante da quella labbra peccaminose. - Non lasciarmi più, Bella. Sono quasi morto, nel senso della parola. - Appoggiai la mia fronte contro la sua. La posai sul letto, adagiandomi sopra di lei. - Io ti amo... - Le sussurrai, baciandole le labbra. - Ti amo... - le baciai il collo, mentre la mia mano avanzava sul suo fianco, accarezzandole la curva morbida del seno. - Ti amo... -

- Edward... - Mugugnò con voce mortalmente sexy.

- Sposami Isabella. - Le baciai il solco fra i seni. - Sposami e sii mia. - Mi sollevai e famelico la baciai con passione.

- Si. - Mormorò contro le mie labbra. - Si. -

In quel momento ero il vampiro più felice del mondo.

Le urla di gioia di Alice mi fecero ricredere, eravamo i due vampiri più felici del mondo, anche se la mia felicità era ben diversa dalla sua. La mia felicità stava sdraiata sotto di me, mugugnando in maniera oscenamente sexy il mio nome.

_Edward, non avrai intenzione di fare qualcosa mentre noi siamo qui? Vero? _Il pensiero di Rosalie mi arrivò come un pugno in pancia. A me non avrebbe fatto nulla, ma credo che Emmett avrebbe ricordato per sempre la nostra piccola performance alla mia fidanzata.

Sorrisi come un ebete, Bella era la mia fidanzata! Mi piaceva! Le diedi un ultimo bacio sul collo. - Credo che dovremmo smettere... -

Le sue braccia mi strinsero nuovamente contro di lei. - Perché? - Sussurrò suadente al mio orecchio.

- Perché ci stanno ascoltando tutti... ma se non ti fa nulla, io continuo senza problemi... - E la mia mano riprese a scivolare sulle sue curve morbide.

- No. - Mi fermò mettendo la sua mano bianca sopra la mia. Sospirò. - Fermiamoci. - Era rossa fuoco.

Rotolai portandola con me, in modo che fosse lei stavolta ad essere sdraiata sul mio corpo. - Da oggi, sei ufficialmente la mia fidanzata. - Gongolai ancora felice, mentre Bella stava comodamente su di me e disegnava cerchi immaginari sulla mia maglietta.

Il sorriso che mi regalò fu meraviglioso. - Si. Fidanzata... buffo, non avrei mai pensato di fidanzarmi... con un vampiro per di più. - Ridacchiò tranquilla, lasciando che le mie mani scorressero fra i suoi lunghi capelli.

- Edward... - Mi chiamò seria. - Farai di me la tua compagna per l'eternità? -

Non ebbi nessuna esitazione a risponderle. - Si. Non voglio perderti. Tu, per me sei davvero tutto, Bella. Non ci sono parole per esprimere a pieno quello che provo per te. Ti amo, non è sufficiente. - Le presi il viso fra le mani e mi allungai baciandola dolcemente.

Ci godemmo il silenzio tranquillo della casa ancora un po, nessuno si azzardò a salire. Sapevano perfettamente che avevamo bisogno di stare da soli, tranquilli. Alcuni erano andati a caccia, Jacob e Leah, rassicurati dalle parole di nostro padre erano tornati alla riserva, mentre Emmett e Jasper girovagavano per i giardino.

- Bella, quando di trasformerò, sentirai male. - Non so perché cominciai a dirle questo, ma volevo che fosse preparata a quello che l'attendeva.

Mi diede un bacio sul petto. - Male? -

- Si, ti sembrerà di bruciare, è un dolore insopportabile. E poi... per un po, non potrai avere contatti con tuo padre e tua madre. -

Sospirò pesantemente. - Perché? -

Incrociai le mani dietro la sua schiena. - Bé, perché sarai molto forte e probabilmente fuori controllo. Sarai attratta da un sacco di cose, dall'odore del sangue soprattutto. - La fissai in cerca di qualche segno di terrore, ma non ne trovai. Il suo battito era tranquillo, come se le stessi raccontando una favola. - Sei molto rilassata, non ti mette paura quello che ti sto dicendo? -

- Un po si. Ma non riesco a capire cosa intendi per forte. - Corrugò le sopracciglia.

Mi schiarii la voce. - Mettila così, sarai più forte perfino di Emmett, il che è tutto dire... - Ridacchiai, poi tornai serio. - Non vedo l'ora, non è bello da dire, però... potrò finalmente sfiorarti senza avere il terrore di farti del male. - Sorrisi. - Ti insegnerò a cacciare e a distinguere gli odori. -

Ridacchio piano, tremolando sopra di me.

- Tu non sai che effetto mi fai, Bella. - Respirai il suo profumo, completamente drogato. - Sei la mia continua tentazione. -

Si sollevò sui gomiti. - Prima però, voglio godermi i miei giorni da umana, voglio passare del tempo con mio padre. -

Non mi piaceva molto l'idea di staccarmi da lei, ma era giusto così. - Va bene... - Passai ancora una mano fra i suoi boccoli.

Prese un piccolo respiro. - Per quanto tempo, non potrò risentirlo? - La sua voce aveva una nota triste, mi faceva male sentirla così.

- Dipende dalla tua forza di controllare la sete... Non ti preoccupare, inventeremo noi una scusa, ci penserà Carlisle. - Le baciai una tempia. - Andrà tutto bene. -

E i giorni si susseguirono veloci, come promesso, cercai di lasciare più tempo possibile a Bella da passare con suo padre, ma le notti, erano tutte per me. Io e lei, stesi nel suo piccolo letto, coccolandoci a vicenda. I due pinguini facevano bella mostra di se sulla mensola vicino ai libri.

Passò il mese di marzo e poi quello di aprile... l'ultimo giorno di quel mese, invitammo il padre di Bella a cena, sarebbe stata una cena speciale.

Nonostante il nostro disgusto per il cibo, tutti noi recitammo alla perfezione. Ovvio, dopo avremmo dovuto vomitare tutto, ma almeno l'apparenza era salva.

Mi alzai in piedi, tenendo stretta la mano di Bella, mi schiarii la voce, entusiasta e anche un po agitato. - Vorrei dirvi una cosa importante. - L'attenzione di tutti era su di me. Ottimo. - Voi sapete che io e Bella, ci stiamo frequentando da ormai parecchio tempo. -

Qualcuno ridacchiò, ma io proseguii. - Ok, non tantissimo, ma abbastanza per capire che lei è tutto quello che voglio dalla vita. Le ho chiesto di sposarmi, e lei ha accettato. - Mi voltai verso Charlie. - Vorrei chiederle, la sua benedizione. -


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 17**

Il silenzio regnava sovrano nella stanza, Charlie continuava a fissare prima me, poi Bella, come se da un momento all'altro avremmo potuto gridare; scherzo! Ma non era così. L'ansia, l'angoscia che già stavo provando prima, stavano crescendo a dismisura.

- Papà... - Provò a chiamarlo, Bella. Anche lei si sentiva agitata. Perché non diceva nulla?

Con uno scatto secco, Charlie si alzò dalla sedia, fece il giro del tavolo e si avvicinò a me. Il suo viso era una maschera di freddezza, merito di anni e anni di lavoro come poliziotto. Ma i suoi pensieri erano tutt'altro che sfavorevoli. Mi rilassai internamente.

Eravamo uno di fronte all'altro. Occhi negli occhi. Fu un attimo, mi abbracciò battendomi una mano affettuosa sulla schiena. - Ho guadagnato un figlio. - Sussurrò non propriamente ad alta voce, facendo così rilassare tutti gli altri seduti nella stanza.

Quando si staccò da me, abbracciò di slancio anche Bella, il resto della mia famiglia si stava congratulando con affettuose pacche sulla schiena e abbracci sentiti. Notai con la coda dell'occhio una lacrima sgusciare via veloce sul volto dell'ispettore Swan.

Qualche giorno dopo, l'intera Forks era sotto sopra per la notizia; Edward Cullen si sposava! Metà del corpo scolastico piangeva disperata, le voci maligne sulla figlia non vedente dell'ispettore si erano allargate in maniera impressionante. Ma questo, non scalfì la felicità della futura signora Cullen, al riparo dalle voci cattive e gelose delle altre ragazze, nascosta come un piccolo gioiello in quella casa bianca dall'aspetto coloniale nel verde della foresta.

I ragazzi erano riusci ad allontanarmi dalla casa, giusto il tempo necessario per cacciare e per dare modo ad Alice di provare l'abito da sposa. Ancora stentavo a crederci; Bella sarebbe divenuta la mia futura moglie!

Non riuscivo a non sorridere, ogni volta che ci pensavo, le mie emozioni schizzavano alte. Jasper mi gravitava intorno come un satellite. Era attratto da queste mie sensazioni così forti e potenti.

_Guarda come sorride! Starà pensando alla prima notte di nozze!_ Sghignazzò Emmett. Gli diedi un pugno scherzoso sul braccio. - E anche se fosse? - Domandai, venendo accolto da una serie di fischi.

- Fatti onore Eddy! Tieni alto l'onore dei maschi Cullen! - Scherzò ancora il gigante, dandomi una pacca talmente forte sulla schiena da spostarmi di qualche metro in avanti.

Mi voltai infastidito, ma notai che Jasper mi fissava serio. - Effettivamente Edward, spero che tu possa tenere alto il nostro buon nome... ti servono dei consigli? -

Le mie labbra si aprirono mute. Che cosa?! Quello era il mio serio e composto fratello?! - E' uno scherzo? Vero?! - Domandai quasi senza voce, mentre le loro risata riempivano il verde attorno a noi.

- Siamo allegri vedo. - Si aggiunse mia sorella Rosalie, sbucando dal nulla.

La guardai ancora irritato per gli altri due che continuavano a ridacchiare. - E tu che ci fai qui? -

Sollevò le spalle. - Alice mi ha cacciato. Non posso vedere il vestito. - Sbuffò. - Però l'acconciatura sarà opera mia! - Esclamò fiera.

- Si. - Feci schioccare la lingua contro i denti. - Cercate di non strapazzarla troppo. - Sibilai.

- No tranquillo. - Mi rispose Rose.

- A quello ci penserai tu dopo, vero Eddy? - Ridacchiò ancora Jasper, mettendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle.

- Idioti. - Sibilai, liberandomi della presa. Però, da una parte, ero concento di questo cameratismo che si era formato. Loro erano felici per me. Dopo quasi cento anni di solitudine, avevo finalmente trovato qualcuno da tenere con me al mio fianco, qualcuno da proteggere e da amare.

Cacciammo assieme per il resto della giornata, per la prima volta senza pensieri negativi, sapendo che qualcuno aspettava il mio rientro, qualcuno mi aspettava con il cuore in mano.

Mancavano ormai pochi giorni al matrimonio, ma quella sera, i ragazzi avevano particolarmente insistito per fare l'addio al celibato.

Avevo avuto il sacro santo giuramento da parte di Esme che avrebbero fatto l'addio al nubilato per Bella in maniera limitata, senza dar libero sfogo alle fantasie delle mie sorelle.

Diciamo più che altro, che Alice mi aveva dato un assaggio inconsapevole della serata che stava organizzando con Rosalie per Bella. Il risultato fu che Esme dovette riparare un altro muro, la mia mano aveva letteralmente sbriciolato l'intonaco bianco.

All'ennesimo sospiro di Bella, la girai contro di me, eravamo sdraiati sul mio divano in pelle. - Cosa ti turba? - Le sussurrai dolce, depositandole un bacio sulla punta del naso.

- Mmm... sono pensierosa... - Rispose a bassa voce.

Le mie mani le accarezzavano la schiena. - Come mai? -

Ennesimo sospiro. - Bé, diciamo che Emmett mi ha spiegato dove andrete... - Avrei ucciso mio fratello.

- Bella, amore, se non vuoi, rimango con te. - Le proposi. Effettivamente avevo molto più piacere a stare con lei che andare in un locale di streep tease.

La vidi valutare seriamente la mia proposta. - No, non sarebbe giusto. Però... - Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso.

- Però? - Cosa stava pensando per diventare così rossa?

- No, niente... - Si accoccolò di più contro di me.

- Così però mi incuriosisci... - Le mordicchiai l'orecchio, facendole battere più forte il cuore.

Il calore sul suo viso aumentò di grado. - No, davvero Edward. Non è nulla. -

Oddio, avevo seriamente voglia di strapparle i vestiti di dosso! Al diavolo i miei fratelli! Io sarei rimasto a casa con Bella!

Mi voltai di scatto, portandola sotto di me.

- Edward! Sei impazzito?! - Esclamò Bella.

Ghignai. - Sono pazzo di te. Adesso, ti spiego l'apparato circolatorio. - Le mie mani scorrevano sul suo collo, causando delle scie rosse, dove il suo sangue fluiva più velocemente.

- Edward, smettila. - Ridacchiò, Bella, con una nota poco convinta, mentre tentava di fermare l'avanzata delle mie mani sui bottoni della sua camicetta.

Esultai di gioia, quando i primi tre bottoni si aprirono e mi lasciarono depositare un bacio sulla sua pelle diafana.

- Uno per Edward, zero per i bottoni. - Mormorai baciandole il decoltè.

Questa volta, Bella sospirò di piacere. - Hai una bella voce, lo sai? - Mormorò con una carica erotica indescrivibile.

- Ti fa fare dolci sogni? - Mormorai, spezzando ogni parola con un bacio.

Le sue mani vagavano nei miei capelli. - No è suadente, invitante... sexy. -

Mi avventai sulle sue labbra, baciandola con trasporto, e lasciando che il io corpo si adagiasse completamente fra le sue gambe aperte, ma coperte ancora dalla sottile stoffa dei pantaloni.

- Ragazzi, mi duole dirvelo, credetemi siete davvero molto piacevoli da guardare, ma il nostro addio al celibato ci aspetta. - La voce di Jasper mi giunse come una doccia fredda.

Voltai a mala pena il volto verso di lui e ringhiai un - Vattene! - Tornando a baciare la mia Bella.

- Non posso, mia moglie mi ammazza se non ti porto via. - Si scusò per l'ennesima interruzione.

Quelle parole però mi fecero ricordare improvvisamente una cosa. - Scusami amore, devo andare. -

Mi diede un tenero bacio lasciandomi libero di alzarmi. - Edward... -

- Tranquilla, non succederà niente. Promesso! - Ricambiai il bacio e mi fiondai giù in salotto, direttamente da Alice.

- Finalmente! Pensavo non ti staccassi più. - Mi accolse la piccola nanetta.

- Non la porterai in quel posto! - Esclamai duro.

Lei assottigliò lo sguardo. - E' il suo addio al nubilato. Tu vai in un locale di streep?! Bene, anche Bella ci andrà e tasterà con mano i deliziosi streep boys. -

Un sibilo mi uscì dalla gola. - Non provarci Alice. Ho giuro che rapisco Bella e la porto a Las Vegas. -

- Non oseresti! - Si avvicinò minacciosa di un passo.

- Mettimi alla prova. - Mi avvicinai anche io. Vidi nella sua mente il futuro cambiare, io e Bella che ci sposavamo a Las Vegas, senza il matrimonio faraonico che Alice stava organizzando. Sapevo quanto ci tenesse a quell'evento, ed era la mia unica possibilità di ricatto nei suoi confronti.

Dieci secondi dopo, ebbi la mia vittoria. - Ah! E va bene! Ora andatevene! - Esclamò leggermente arrabbiata.

- Grazie. - Ero soddisfatto.

Il locale non era male, no, non è vero, era pessimo. Rimasi colpito dalla quantità di gente che affollava quel luogo! - Possiamo tornare a casa?! - Esclamai piano, nonostante la musica fosse a tutto volume.

- Scherzi?! Adesso ci divertiamo! - Jasper e Emmett mi trascinarono avanti, contro la mia volontà, ma inorridii, quando vidi mio padre, prendere accordi con quello che capii essere il proprietario. Che diavolo... oh no... non era possibile...

- Dai Edward! Buttati! - Emmett, brutto idiota! Si era tolto la camicia, mostrando al pubblico femminile in delirio i suoi pettorali scolpiti. Questo l'avrei raccontato a Rosalie.

- Siii! - Esclamò Jasper alla mia destra, compiendo gli stessi movimenti di Emmett, facendo poi roteare la sua camicia, come se fosse stato un lazo. Era impossibile che Alice non avesse visto questo nelle sue visioni!

- No! Carlisle! - Esclamai sconvolto, quando anche lui, senza la camicia si stava togliendo con movimenti sensuali la cintura dei pantaloni. Oh bé, questo dovevo proprio raccontarlo anche a Esme! - Ma che diavolo state facendo?! - Sibilai allibito.

- E dai Eddy! Buttati! - Jasper? Proprio tu?!

- Ma voi site pazzi! Avete bevuto del sangue avariato! - Cercai di imboccare rapido le scale per scendere dal palco, ma venni circondato da un onda di ragazze esaltate. Ritornai rapido indietro. Merda! E adesso?! Osservai gli altri, si stavano divertendo come dei folli!

Guardai loro e la folla assatanata. - Se ne fate parola con qualcuno, siete morti. - Sibilai contro alla mia famiglia, raggiungendoli e gettando al vento la mia camicia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 18**

Rientrammo che era quasi l'alba, dopo lo strep tease, alla fine ci eravamo concessi anche una serata solo fra di noi, a caccia nella foresta. Sapevo che probabilmente Alice aveva visto tutto, perciò mi aspettavo in qualunque momento un suo ricatto!

Scivolai in casa, seguendo la scia del profumo di Bella, ogni secondo che avevo passato lontano da lei, era stato veramente doloroso.

Aprii la porta della mia stanza e non potei evitare di sorridere. Era li, tutta infagottata nel grande copriletto dorato. Sembrava un piccolo pulcino. Il mio piccolo pulcino.

Ancora un paio di giorni e Bella sarebbe stata mia moglie!

_Edward._ Mi voltai verso il corridoio, Alice mi stava guardando. _Intanto che dorme, vieni che ti finisco l'abito._

Annuii, anche se avrei voluto passare del tempo con lei.

Passai almeno venti minuti buoni con Alice, ma non potevo lamentarmi, il suo stile e la sua bravura nel cucire abiti erano incredibili.

- Fatto! Ora sei libero. - Mise via il metro, chiudendolo nel cassetto. In quel momento ebbe una visione, Bella che si svegliava dal suo sonno._ Si sveglierà a momenti..._ E questo mi fece venire in mente un ottimo modo per augurarle il buon giorno. - Si, le piacerà. - Esclamò Alice, battendomi una pacca sulla spalla.

Senza pensarci due volte, scesi dalle scale, notando a mala pena i miei fratelli, seduti sul divano con in mano un metro. Non mi interessavano le loro discussioni sulle misure, adesso, volevo solo augurare un buon giorno al mio amore.

Presi a far scorrere con calma le mie dita sui tasti in avorio, la melodia di Claire de Lune si sparse per la casa, chiusi gli occhi, lasciandomi trasportare dalle note dolci e malinconiche.

Concentrai i miei sensi sul battito calmo e regolare del suo cuore, mi sarebbe mancato in futuro... ah, il futuro. Quante vole mi ero soffermato nell'immaginare me e Bella assieme in questi giorni?! Tantissime volte! Eppure, non ero mai sazio di quelle visioni.

Sentii il rumore di stoffa scivolare, la mia piccolina si era svegliata e si stava alzando.

Continuai a suonare, mentre le voci dei miei fratelli attirarono la mia attenzione quando pronunciarono il nome di Bella.

- Per me è così! - Disse serio Emmett, sempre con quel metro in mano.

- Ma no, è impossibile. - Sospirò Jasper, anche lui serio. Che diavolo stavano facendo?

Lo vidi prendere in mano l'attrezzo e allungarlo ancora di un paio di centimetri. - Ecco, io credo che sia così! -

Emmett sghignazzò. - Io scommetto di no. -

- Cosa vuoi scommettere? - Oddio, se scommettevano era una cosa seria...

- Comunque, dobbiamo poi chiedere conferma a Bella. - Sentenziò Emmett, seguito da un cenno di assenso di Jasper.

Cosa dovevano chiedere a Bella?

- Lo chiedo io o lo fai tu? - Domandò Jasper, mettendo il fermo al metro sulla misura di trenta centimetri.

- Lo faccio io. - Esclamò Emmett, felice come una pasqua.

Alzarono lo sguardo quando udirono i passi leggeri di Bella scendere le scale, Emmett si alzò per andarle incontro, in quel momento gelai... _Bellina scusa, ma quanto è lungo quello di Eddy? _Questa era la domanda seria che dovevano porre al mio angelo?!

Ruggii incontrollato! - Non ci provare! - Alzai la voce di parecchio, facendo sobbalzare dallo spavento il mio piccolo pulcino.

- Edward... ? Che succede? - La sua voce, così impregnata di ansia, mi riportò alla realtà. Mi avvicinai sibilando contro i miei due fratelli, sfidandoli con gli occhi a provare anche solo a muovere un muscolo.

Presi la mano di Bella e l'aiutai a scendere gli ultimi gradini. - Edward, che sta succedendo?! -

Posai un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, dandole un bacino sulla tempia. - Niente, i due idioti volevano farti una domanda molto stupida! -

- Oh. - Rispose solo, aggiungendo poi. - Jasper, Emmett... non lo so e anche se lo sapessi, non ve lo direi. - Si strinse contro me, lasciandomi colpito.

- Ma tu... cosa... - Balbettai confuso.

- Alice mi ha detto... - Arrossì sulle guance. - ... cosa mi avrebbero chiesto. - Finì ancora più rossa.

Quella forte scarica che avvertii dentro di me, aveva solo un nome: imbarazzo!

Lo sbuffo di Emmett attirò nuovamente la nostra attenzione. - Proprio non vuoi condividere con noi questo segreto? Abbiamo una tabella da compilare sai... noi maschi Cullen, dobbiamo essere all'altezza di certe aspettative e... -

Presi Bella in braccio e schizzai fuori di casa, prima che Emmett potesse finire il suo assurdo discorso e prima di far rimanere vedova mia sorella Rosalie.

Mi fermai in giardino, la risata contenuta di Bella non poté evitare di farmi sorridere. - Sono due idioti, scusali. -

Mi regalò un delizioso bacio leggero sulla guancia. - No, sono simpatici. - Scese dalle mie braccia e camminammo tranquilli per il giardino. - Allora, domani è il grande giorno. - La sua voce era insicura.

- Certo. - Ribattei io con sicurezza. - Non avrai cambiato idea? - Scherzai, ma vedendo il suo mutismo, il gelo si impossessò di me. - Bella? - Deglutii il veleno. - Non hai cambiato idea, vero? - La fermai mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

Lei sospirò. - Edward, io... non sono sicura che sia giusto, per te. Insomma, tu hai davvero intenzione di prenderti cura di me per sempre? Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti... io. -

- Quello che dici è assurdo e stupido! - Sbottai leggermente arrabbiato. - Io ti amo, Bella! E voglio che tu sia mia moglie! Per sempre! - L'abbracciai stretta a me, le sue braccia mi circondarono gentilmente. - Allora, vuoi ancora essere mia moglie? - La speranza impregnava la mia voce.

- Si, per sempre. - Questa volta, sentivo sicurezza nella sua voce e questo mi rese finalmente più tranquillo. Sciolsi l'abbraccio continuando a tenerle la mano. - Non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa avete fatto per l'addio al celibato! Dove siete andati tu e i ragazzi? -

In quel momento divenni seriamente ancora più pallido. - Oh... non abbiamo fatto niente di interessante... - Divagai, sperando di trovare alla svelta qualcosa per distrarla.

- Edward basta! Seriamente! Mancano solo poche ore alla cerimonia! Stai tranquillo! Alice e Rosalie sono da lei, sua madre e il suo nuovo marito sono arrivati, sta andando tutto bene! La vuoi smettere di essere così agitato?! - Esclamò stanco Jasper.

Carlisle mi stava sistemando il colletto della camicia. - Ecco, adesso sei a posto. -

Lo guardai di sottecchi. - Hai eseguito alla lettera gli ordini di Alice? -

- Ovvio, non voglio che mi scateni una guerra in casa. - Rispose come se fosse una cosa normale.

Lo guardai male e sospirai frustrato per l'ennesima volta. Esme stava finendo di sistemare il giardino e Emmett le stava dando una mano. Tutto era perfetto, aspettavamo solo la sposa.

Rimasi immobile nella sala, osservando distrattamente tutto quello che mi avveniva attorno, la mia mente era ferma su un solo particolare; Bella stava arrivando, presto sarebbe stata mia moglie!

Sobbalzai quando la mano di Jasper mi afferrò una spalla. - Edward, calmati. - Gli ringhiai contro. - Rilassati, è il momento... andiamo. -

Cosa?! Era già il momento?! Oddio! Lo seguii meccanicamente fuori posizionandomi agitato sotto l'arco di rose, pochi attimi dopo, sentii l'auto che portava la sposa fermarsi e il fruscio del vestito di Bella strisciare sull'erba. Basta! Non resistetti più, sbirciai nella mente di Alice. Bella era semplicemente divina. L'abito bianco la fasciava e rendeva veramente eterea, i soffici capelli raccolti in una morbida acconciatura con qualche boccolo cascante.

Era mia! Tutta mia! Sorrisi come un imbecille! Ma gelai invece quando vidi Tanya andarle vicino. No! Non adesso! No! No! Perché Alice non faceva nulla per fermarla?! Anzi, la guardava sorridente!

- Bella. - La chiamò la vampira

- Tanya. - Rispose senza scomporsi.

La vidi tramite la mente di mia sorella avvicinarsi e abbracciare la mia futura moglie. - Tu e Edward siete legati, non posso farci nulla... -

_Tranquillo Edward, l'avevo previsto. _Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. L'agitazione tornò dentro di me quando vidi Bella avanzare abbastanza sicura, accompagnata da suo padre verso di me.

La cerimonia, così come il pranzo e il resto si svolse senza alcun intoppo. I licantropi festeggiavano assieme ai vampiri, una cosa che sarebbe rimasta nelle leggende, sicuramente!

Bella venne presentata a tutti come la nuova signora Cullen, era delizioso vederla sorridere e ballare assieme a suo padre.

- Ricordatevi che fra poco dovrete andare... - Mi sussurrò Alice. Annuii, senza mai togliere lo sguardo dalla mia bellissima moglie.

Con una certa trepidazione mi alzai e la raggiunsi. - Scusami, Charlie. - Il mio ormai suocero, mi fece posto, lasciandomi la mano di Bella. - E' tempo per noi di andare. -

Il padre di Bella rise. - Giusto! La luna di miele! Non mi avete detto ancora dove andrete! - Mise una mano sulla mia spalla.

- Oh, è una sorpresa, ha organizzato tutto Alice. - Lanciai uno sguardo complice a mia sorella, che rispose con un cenno della mano.

- Capisco, bé ragazzi, che dire... buon viaggio... - La sua voce si stava spezzando. - La mia bambina... - Cercò di darsi un contegno, ma quasi fallì quando Bella ricambiò il suo abbraccio.

- Ti voglio bene papà. -

Sapevamo benissimo che non ci sarebbe stato alcun viaggio di nozze. Esme aveva sistemato per noi una casetta nascosta nel bosco, l'ideale per la trasformazione di Bella.

Quella notte, quando la raggiungemmo, pensai a tutto quello che da quel momento in poi avremmo affrontato. C'era una cosa che non avevo mai accennato a nessuno. La vaga speranza che il mio veleno, potesse in qualche modo donare nuovamente la vista alla mia piccola umana.

- Ti aiuto, aspetta... - Le sussurrai, sciogliendole i lacci del suo abito. - Sei bellissima. - Mormorai guardandola mentre la stoffa cadeva giù e il corpo di Bella si rivelava a me.

Sembrava davvero una bambola di porcellana. Il tenue rossore sulle sue guance la rendeva ancora più perfetta.

Le sue mani raggiunsero il mio trace, scivolarono su, verso il mio viso e quando lo trovarono, mi attirò a se, donandomi un bacio carico di passione.

La mia giacca e la camicia, caddero sul pavimento, così come le mie scarpe, le mie calze ed i pantaloni.

Le mie mani si allacciarono dietro la sua schiena, facendola avanzare verso di me. Il suo corpo era premuto contro il mio. Non riuscii ad impedire ad un sibilo di piacere di uscire dalle mie labbra. - Ti voglio. - Le sussurrai sulla spalla, facendole scorrere le labbra sulla sua pelle calda, bollente.

- Prendimi. - Sussurrò con voce spezzata. E a me non bastò sentire altro.

I laccetti del suo intimo vennero strappati dalle mie lunghe dita, Bella era li, davanti a me... nuda solo per me.

Quella notte ci unimmo per la prima volta e quando arrivammo all'apice del piacere, fu questione di un secondo, i miei canini trovarono il loro posto sul suo collo, affondando nella sua pallida carne. Il sapore del suo sangue mi scivolò giù nella gola, gustoso, invitante, dolce. Leccai a ferita che gli avevo inferto, chiudendola e lasciando che il veleno dei miei denti entrasse in circolo. - Ti amo, Bella. - Le sussurrai con gli occhi neri come la pece, mentre con il poco autocontrollo che mi era rimasto, trovai la forza per adagiarla sul letto. - Starò con te, fino alla fine. - Le baciai la mano pallida, attendendo al suo fianco il suo risveglio.

Tre giorni e tre notti passai seduto accanto a lei, vederla dimenarsi dal dolore, mi faceva credere che forse non era stato giusto nei suoi confronti quello a cui l'avevo dannata. Sospirai pieno di ansia e angoscia, il suo cuore aveva preso a battere talmente forte da essere quasi assordante. - Forza Bella, sono qui... - Le sussurrai ancora, mentre la mia mano teneva stretta la sua.

La mattina del quarto giorno, finalmente il silenzio. Il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere. Trattenni il respiro. E adesso? Cosa sarebbe successo?

- Bella?... Bella, amore... sono Edward... - Presi un altro piccolo sorso di aria. - Bella... apri gli occhi. -

Appena finii di pronunciare quelle parole, vidi le sue palpebre sollevarsi. Quegli occhi tanto profondi e calmi erano spariti, sostituiti da due occhi rossi.

- Bella, mi vedi? - Sapevo di dover essere forte, ma l'angoscia non voleva abbandonarmi.

Il suo viso si voltò verso di me, le sue mani, ci misero meno di mezzo secondo per depositarsi sul mio volto. Le lasciai vagare, aspettando, fremendo... - Edward...? -

Sorrisi. Mi aveva riconosciuto! - Ciao amore mio. -

Eravamo a settembre, io avevo tecnicamente perso l'anno precedente, troppe assenze. Ma questo mi diede modo di rincominciare la scuola assieme alla mia dolce moglie.

Quando arrivammo il primo giorno a bordo della mia Volvo, sentii tutti i pensieri rivolti prima a me, poi a lei. Dovetti trattenere un ringhio di rabbia e possesso.

Bella, non sapeva nulla di quello che pensavano, i suoi occhi osservavano solo me. I suoi bellissimi occhi dorati mi guardavano e mi lanciavano promesse misteriose. Ogni giorno che passava, sentivo il mio amore per lei crescere sempre di più.

- Andiamo? - Le dissi sorridendole.

Annuì un po agitata. - Vorrei avere a portata di mano il potere di Jasper. - Ammise, entrando nell'edificio.

Ci recammo alla nostra prima lezione; biologia. Prese un piccolo respiro prima di entrare, io le sorrisi incoraggiante. - Sarai bravissima! -

Entrammo sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti, in pochi sapevano che delle nostre nozze, ma confidavo che fra poco, tutta la scuola ne sarebbe venuta a conoscenza.

- Professore, siamo Edward e Isabella Cullen. - Dissi, consegnandoli un foglietto.

- Ah si... sedetevi li. - Indicò due banchi vuoti.

Sapevo perfettamente che tutti i maschietti non vedevano l'ora di avvicinarsi a lei, ma ci avrei pensato io a tenerli lontani.

Durante le varie ore, prima del pranzo, vagai nelle loro menti, in tantissimi credevano che fossimo fratelli, quanto si sbagliavano... gli avrei dato motivo di girare al largo da MIA moglie! Dovevo solo creare il momento buono... e bingo! Eccola li! Jessica Stanley!

- Bella, vieni, andiamo a pranzo. - Le dissi, prendendole la mano.

In mensa, parecchi occhi si voltarono su di noi, Jessica si era seduta ad un tavolo abbastanza gremito di gente; ottimo. Tirai con gentilezza la mia metà verso quel tavolo.

- Scusate, possiamo sederci con voi? - Domandai suadente.

Lo sguardo adorante che ci rivolsero tutti, bastò per evitare che uccidessi immediatamente i maschi che sostavano li. Certe cose la mia Bella le faceva solo con me!

- Oh ma certo. Ciao, io sono Jessica. - Ci salutò immediatamente, felice di aver sotto mano i due nuovi arrivati.

- Io sono Edward. - Le risposi amichevole.

- Bella, molto piacere. - Sorrise impacciata.

Presi la mano del mio amore, baciandogliela davanti a tutti.

_Sono un po troppo intimi per essere fratelli._ Questo era il pensieri di quel ragazzino seduto accanto al mio tesoro; Mike Newton.

- Mike Newton, molto piacere, loro sono Tyler, Eric e Angela. - Prese la parola il biondino.

Salutammo tutti cercando di essere il più umani possibile.

- Allora, come vi sembra il vostro primo giorno? - Domandò Angela. Le lessi la mente e fra tutte era quella più meritevole fra loro. Senza contare che sapeva la verità, lei sapeva del matrimonio mio e di Bella, suo padre ci aveva sposato; il sig. Weber.

- Bene, io e Bella ci stiamo ambientando. - Sorrisi al mio amore che prontamente mi diede un bacio sulle labbra, facendo inorridire i nostri compagni.

- Allora è vero. - Esclamò felice, Angela. - Hai riacquistato la vista! Sono molto felice per te Bella. Tuo padre l'aveva detto al mio. - Era seriamente felice per lei.

- Grazie a Edward. - Mi guardò dolcemente. - E' merito suo se ho riacquistato la vista. -

Jessica si schiarì la voce. - Scusate, potete spiegare anche noi? - Il suo sguardo era confuso, così come i suoi pensieri. Lasciai che fosse Angela a spiegarle, mentre io mi perdevo nuovamente negli occhi della mia dolce compagna.

- Bella. - E la indicò. - E' la figlia dell'ispettore Swan. -

Jessica la interruppe. - E allora perché si chiama Isabella Cullen?! - Diede voce ai pensieri di tutti.

- Perché in primavera, io e Bella ci siamo sposati. Ora lei è la signora Isabella Cullen, mia moglie. - Finii io, alzandomi dal tavolo con Bella e lasciando che Jessica spargesse la voce per tutta la scuola.

Quando arrivammo a casa, trovammo come sempre tutta la famiglia ad attenderci.

- Avrai fatto bene a dire a tutti di noi? - Domandò dubbiosa Bella.

La presi fra le mie braccia baciandola passionalmente. - Fidati, è stata un ottima idea... signora Cullen. -

E tornai a dedicarle tutta la mia attenzione e tutto il mio tempo, per l'eternità.

FINE


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella:**

Quando mio padre mi disse che avrei passato del tempo a casa Cullen, per tenere compagnia alla moglie del noto medico di Forks, quasi stentavo a crederci. Chi era così folle da voler passare del tempo con me? Sapevo di essere purtroppo un peso, anche se mi sforzavo in tutti i modi di rendermi autonoma, ma ero consapevole di non esserlo mai al cento per cento e questo mi feriva. Ma il pensiero più doloroso, era quello di legare le persone a me. Non era giusto che sacrificassero i loro interessi ed il loro tempo per badare ad una ragazza cieca.

Quella mattina, era già la terza volta che mi recavo a casa del dottor Carlisle Cullen, sua moglie Esme era una donna dolcissima e molto bella. Mi aveva permesso di conoscere i suoi lineamenti tramite il tocco delle mie mani sul suo viso. Era fredda, ma non ci diedi importanza più del dovuto. Quello che mi aveva colpito era stato il sentire la sua pelle liscia, sembrava non avesse imperfezioni. Doveva essere veramente bella.

Ogni volta che entravo in quella casa, avvertivo dei profumi veramente singolari, ma c'è ne era uno speciale. Era un miscuglio di più profumi, non avrei saputo dire quali, so solo, che quando dimenticai la mia sciarpa in quella casa, il giorno dopo la trovai impregnata di quel profumo che mi stava facendo perdere letteralmente la testa. Era di una dolcezza e di una fragranza talmente intensa da colpirmi direttamente al cuore. Non avevo mai sentito niente di più buono.

Aspettavo con ansia i momenti da passare in quella casa, Esme mi aveva raccontato che lei e Carlisle avevano adottato cinque fra ragazzi e ragazze, a quelle parole, mi si scaldò il cuore. I signori Cullen erano davvero delle persone meravigliose.

Una mattina, sotto consiglio di Esme, provai a suonare al pianoforte qualche melodia, il suono angelico del piano era paradiso puro per le mie orecchie. Chiunque lo usasse in quella casa, doveva esserci particolarmente affezionato.

Fu questione di un momento, sentii la porta spalancarsi all'improvviso e il rumore che ne seguì potrei paragonarlo ad uno sparo. Le mie dita che stavano volteggiando su quei tasti in avorio si fermarono pietrificate.

- Stupida! - Qualcuno mi sibilò contro, avvertii solamente una presa solida sulle mie spalle, mi strattonò, facendomi cadere dallo sgabello. - Maledetta... - Mi ringhiò contro.

Non riuscivo a muovermi, ero paralizzata dalla paura. Che stava succedendo? Chi era quel pazzo? Dov'era Esme? L'aria intorno a me era impregnata di quel profumo tanto buono, ma in quel momento non riuscii a collegare nulla, sentivo solo il mio cuore battere impazzito.

- Edward! No! - La voce di Esme giunse dal piano di sopra, veloce, la sentii scendere le scale - Edward non toccarla! - Era decisa. Quando sentii Esme urlare contro di lui, realizzai di non essere sola, forse lei conosceva quel folle ragazzo chiamato Edward e forse avrebbe potuto calmarlo.

Sentii altre persone attorno a noi, tutte preoccupate per me, ma in quel momento, l'unica cosa che volevo era quella di scappare da li e di non tornare mai più. I singhiozzi e le lacrime presero ad uscire da me, senza che potessi fare nulla per impedirlo.

Passarono i giorni, il mio terrore verso quel ragazzo stava scemando poco a poco, il suo profumo era un ottimo aiuto contro quella paura che provavo ogni volta in sua presenza, ero riuscita a catalogare il suo odore, era un insolito misto fra miele, lillà e sole.

Scoprii con piacere che man mano la paura mi abbandonava, un altro sentimento stava prendendo piede dentro di me. I giorni che cominciai a trascorrere con Edward, divennero i più felici della mia vita.

- Edward, posso... guardarti? - Domandai in uno di quei giorni, insicura della sua risposta.

La sua voce era confusa. - Cosa intendi... -

Allungai entrambe le mani e con delicatezza passai le dita sul suo viso, i miei polpastrelli, stavano scivolando piano sul suo volto, passarono sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sul naso, sulle guance, sulle labbra. Li indugiai di più... passai sui lati del viso, intenta a volergli dare una dimensione, ed infine, arrivai ai suoi capelli.

- Wow... - Sussurrai piano, molto piano. - Sei... bello. - Sicuramente ero completamente rossa.

Edward Cullen aveva la pelle fredda, liscia, perfetta. Da quello che sentii con le mie mani, quel ragazzo era veramente la perfezione in assoluto. Per un breve attimo maledii la mia sfortuna di non poterlo vedere.

Il terrore invece che provai al cospetto di quelle due creature che mi attaccarono nel bosco, fu maggiore della paura che avevo provato la prima volta con Edward. Il loro odore, sapeva di cattivo. I ringhi e i ruggiti che emettevano, suonavano come la mia condanna a morte. In quel momento, capii che anche Edward, come tutta la sua famiglia era come loro, ma al contempo non lo era.

Ma la sorpresa più grande, fu quando mi raggiunse a Phoenix, non mi aspettavo che arrivasse a tanto. Non credevo che sarebbe venuto fin li, pur di starmi vicino.

Le parole che mi disse quella notte, furono le pi belle che avessi mai udito. Il mio cuore batteva per lui, ormai ne ero più che consapevole. Sempre in quel momento, sentii le sue labbra sulle mie, sentivo di essere in paradiso, mille e mille emozioni si stavano aggrovigliando dentro di me.

Per la prima volta, mi resi conto che il cuore di Edward non batteva, era fermo, immobile... un leggero strato di brivido si depositò sulla mia pelle, che cosa era Edward Cullen? Umano non di certo, anche se il suo animo era il più nobile e dolce che avessi mai conosciuto. In fondo, scoprii che non mi interessava cosa fosse... per lui, i miei sentimenti non sarebbero mutati, nemmeno se fosse stato un alieno.

Quando Tanya arrivò a casa Cullen, avvertii un vago sentore di gelosia nei miei confronti, che aumentò con il passare del tempo. Ma il fatto che Edward mi stesse vicino, mi faceva sentire tranquilla, non riuscivo più a stare senza di lui, poi però successe che la verità mi venne presentata su un piatto freddo.

Le parole di Tanya mi colpirono profondamente, Edward era un vampiro?... Era uno scherzo?... Perché sentivo il silenzio assoluto vicino a me? Rose e Alice, che sapevo essere al mio fianco, perché non dicevano nulla? Perché? In quel momento, tutto ebbe un senso, la sua pelle fredda, il suo cuore immobile, i suoi ringhi e ruggiti... possibile che fosse vero? Possibile che tutti loro fossero veramente dei... vampiri?

Mi sentii indifesa, presa in giro e timorosa della mia sorte. Mi avrebbero uccisa? Avrebbero bevuto il mio sangue? L'aria sembrò mancarmi in quel piccolo lasso i tempo, eppure stavo respirando, i miei polmoni non avevano smesso di funzionare! Le gambe si fecero molli e un velo di sudore freddo si propagò per tutto il mio corpo.

Per un attimo, mi scollegai da tutto quello che mi stava accadendo attorno, il mio adorato Edward era un vampiro... questo era l'unico pensiero che vagava nella mia mente ora. Eppure, nonostante tutto, una briciola di razionalità resisteva ancora in me. Quante volte, Edward, avrebbe potuto farmi del male? Quanto volte avrebbe potuto uccidermi? Quante volte si era mostrato dolce e premuroso nei miei confronti? Da quanto tempo il mio cuore aveva preso a battere solo per lui?

Tutti i miei dubbi e paure, si sciolsero come neve al sole quando udii la sua voce, lui era tornato, era li, ed io ne ero immensamente felice.

Se c'era una cosa che amavo di Edward, era soprattutto il suo senso di possessione nei miei confronti, adoravo quando teneva gli altri lontani da me con il suo modo possessivo. Mi faceva sentire desiderata, speciale, protetta. Ma quando Tanya, quel giorno mi parlò di come Edward stesse rinunciando a tutto per me, mi sentii morire. Come avevo potuto non accorgermi del mio egoismo verso di lui? Come avevo potuto lasciare che Edward si allontanasse dagli altri.

Mi sentii veramente una persona orribile. Per colpa mia non aveva più avuto contatti con altri suoi simili, non aveva più frequentato la scuola, magari lo stavo anche privando della gioia di trovare una vampira o umana da amare!... A quel pensiero mi sentii male. Realizzai che con tutte le mie forze e speranze, desideravo essere io quella persona. Ma era logico che non avrei mai potuto passare la mia insignificante vita accanto a lui. No, non avrei potuto...

E il mio sentimento per lui crebbe in maniera vertiginosa, a volta mi sentivo completamente sopraffatta da quello che la mia anima provava per lui. Eppure, era logico che anche questo mio sentimento fosse sbagliato nei suoi confronti.

Tanya mi aprì gli occhi.

Venne a casa mia e di mio padre, per tutta la notte rimase con me ad esternarmi i suoi dubbi, incoraggiando i miei. - Non puoi credere davvero che la tua vita possa bastare per Edward. Isabella, non ti rendi conto di essere molto egoista nei suoi confronti? Lo stai privando della sua libertà. Lui sente di doverti proteggere perché ti vede debole e indifesa, ma così facendo, lo stai allontanando da tutti noi. - Facevano maledettamente male quelle parole, perché sapevo essere vere. - E quando tu non ci sarai più, come credi che si sentirà lui? Sarà solo! - Sentenziò la vampira, lasciandomi con un dolore mostruoso dentro al cuore.

No, io non volevo questo per il mio dolce Edward...

Per tutta la notte rimasi sveglia, la mia decisione mi stava distruggendo, ma sapevo che era giusto così. Quando mio padre si alzò, lo raggiunsi e lo pregai di chiamare i Cullen, avvertendoli che non sarei andata da loro quel giorno.

Ero accanto a lui quando compose il numero, potevo sentire chiaramente il suono che emetteva la cornetta, e poi...

- Casa Cullen? -

- Si, sono Edward. - La voce del mio unico amore.

- Edward, sono l'ispettore Swan. Volevo avvisarvi che Bella non viene questa mattina. -

Non sarei mai stata in grado di dire io quelle parole, ma non sapevo che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare...

- Come scusi, può ripetere? -

Sentivo ansia e paura nella sua voce. Mi stavo odiando per questo, ma le parole di Tanya tornarono prepotenti dentro di me.

Charlie si schiarì la voce. - Edward, Bella... - Era impacciato, lo sentivo benissimo.

- Edward? - Presi la cornetta dalle mani di mio padre.

- Bella, tutto bene? Perché non vuoi venire? - Ansia, angoscia... paura.

Sospirai nella cornetta. - Edward, è meglio se per un po io e te non ci vediamo. Non è giusto che per me, tu abbia rinunciato a stare con gli altri. -

- Che cosa... Bella, ma che stai dicendo?! - Esclamò duro.

- Per stare con me, non sei più andato a scuola, hai passato poco tempo con gli altri... io... - Sospirai di nuovo, Dio mio, mi faceva così male quello che stavo per dirgli. - Edward, forse è meglio se non ci vediamo più... - Cosa è quel vuoto che sento dentro di me?! Il mio cuore è sparito. Non c'è più...

- NO! Tu non puoi lasciarmi... io non voglio... non te lo permetto, Bella. - Sibilò al telefono, facendomi sussultare per la paura.

- Mi... mi dispiace, Edward... ma tu non sei... la persona adatta per me. - Sussurrai fra i singhiozzi, attaccando il telefono, senza lasciargli la possibilità di ribattere.

Le braccia di mio padre mi strinsero forte, cercando di consolarmi, ma dentro di me, sentivo che ormai il nulla albergava in tutto il mio essere.

Quello che accadde dopo fu tutto confuso, ricordo Jacob e il suo continuo domandarmi perché non fossi con Edward. Ricordo le sue braccia afferrarmi, prima che il dolore mi facesse sprofondare nell'oblio e poi, più nulla.

Ci fu un momento, in cui respirai a pieni polmoni e una fragranza a me familiare mi inondò l'animo; miele, lillà e sole... - Edward... ? -

- Sono qui. - Mi sussurrò piano.

Mi accorsi di essere in un letto morbido, e che lui era accanto a me... stavo sognando? Era reale? Le mie dita avanzarono insicure, lui prese la mia mano e se la posò sul volto. Avevo paura, percepivo sotto le mie dita una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso.

- Ti prego, Bella. Non lasciarmi più. - Mormorò quando le mie dita passarono sulle sue labbra. - Non potrei sopportare più quel dolore. Ne morirei. -

- E.. Edward io... noi, non è giusto. Io sono un peso... io non è giusto che tu... -

Come potevo dirgli che lui per me era tutto, era la mia vita! Ma non era giusto... lui non poteva essere legato a me.

- Sono tutte bugie. - Sibilò, cercando di trattenere la rabbia. - Tu lo sai che sono tutte bugie quello che stai dicendo. -

- N..no.. - Provai a controbattere, ma venni prontamente zittita dalle sue labbra.

Mi stava baciando, non con passione o gentilezza, ma un ansia di possessione, era come se stesse cercando di farmi capire che io ero sua, solo ed esclusivamente sua.

- L'unica verità è che io ti amo, e tu non puoi farci niente. - Parlò direttamente sulle mie labbra, facendomi fremere per avere di più.

Depositò un altro bacio sul mio collo. - Ti prego, dimmi cosa provi per me... io devo sapere. -

Non sapevo cosa rispondergli, il mio cuore urlava di appartenergli, mi implorava di dirgli la verità, che io ero sua e che lui per me era tutto... eppure, feci la scelta orribile di non dire nulla.

Dentro di me, ringraziai Esme e il suo tempismo, mi aveva concesso del tempo per riflettere, era inutile negarlo, stare lontana da Edward mi avrebbe fatto morire...

Edward mi lasciò sola nella stanza, in compagnia solo dei miei pensieri, ma la mia solitudine non durò molto, Rosalie si sedette accanto a me cercando in ogni modo di farmi ragionare sul mio assurdo comportamento.

Quello che non mi aspettavo di certo, era che ad ogni risposta che Rosalie mi propinava, sentivo dentro di me la speranza rinascere.

E quando Edward ritornò in camera, sapevo che da quel momento le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre. - Ti amo Isabella Swan, voglio con tutto me stesso che tu stia per sempre al mio fianco. Sono pronto a trasformarti anche adesso, pur di non perderti. Io ti voglio con me, sempre. Per sempre. -

Avevo il respiro rotto dall'ansia, lui mi amava! - Io... mi sono sentita spezzare in due il cuore, prima. E'.. è stato un dolore talmente forte che non ci sono parole... - Respirai piano, allungando piano le braccia e arrivando con le mani a sfiorare il suo viso. - Il solo pensiero di perderti, mi fa rivivere quel dolore, Edward. Dal primo momento in cui ho sentito il tuo profumo, ho capito che il mio cuore non sarebbe stato più mio. Ti amo, Edward Cullen.-

Le parole che mi disse dopo, furono le più dolci in assoluto. - Sposami Isabella. - Mi baciò il solco fra i seni. - Sposami e sii mia. - Mi baciò famelico e io lo ricambiai con passione.

- Si. - Mormorai contro le sue labbra. - Si. -

Le urla di gioia di Alice mi giunsero dal piano inferiore, ero maledettamente felice e anche loro erano felici per noi.

I giorni successivi furono un continuo avvicendarsi di cose; la cena con Charlie, il fidanzamento ufficiale, la preparazione per la trasformazione, l'organizzazione delle nozze. Ammetto che se non fosse stata Alice ad organizzare tutto, non so davvero come avrei fatto...

E quando finalmente arrivò quel giorno, la mia ansia era alle stelle. La cerimonia, così come il pranzo e il resto si svolse senza alcun intoppo. I licantropi festeggiavano assieme ai vampiri, una cosa che sarebbe rimasta nelle leggende, sicuramente!

Venni presentata a tutti come la nuova signora Cullen, stavo ballando con mio padre, quando Edward ci raggiunse. - Scusami, Charlie. E' tempo per noi di andare. -

Mio padre rise. - Giusto! La luna di miele! Non mi avete detto ancora dove andrete! -

- Oh, è una sorpresa, ha organizzato tutto Alice. -

- Capisco, bé ragazzi, che dire... buon viaggio... - La sua voce si stava spezzando. - La mia bambina... -

- Ti voglio bene papà. -

Sapevo benissimo che non ci sarebbe stato alcun viaggio di nozze. Esme aveva sistemato per noi una casetta nascosta nel bosco, l'ideale per la mia trasformazione, quando giungemmo nel nostro piccolo nido d'amore sentivo il cuore scoppiarmi.

- Ti aiuto, aspetta... - Mi sussurrò, sciogliendomi i lacci dell'abito. - Sei bellissima. - Mormorò mentre la stoffa cadeva giù e il mio corpo si rivelava a mio marito.

Quella notte ci unimmo per la prima volta e quando arrivammo all'apice del piacere, fu questione di un secondo, i suoi canini trovarono il loro posto sul mio collo, affondando nella carne. - Ti amo, Bella. - Mi sussurrò con voce rotta, mentre un fuoco incredibile cominciava a incendiarmi dall'interno. - Starò con te, fino alla fine. -

Non so per quanto tempo rimasi in quello stato, so solo che agognavo la morte. Il dolore e la sofferenza che stavo provando erano indescrivibili.

Il mio cuore sembrava impazzito, finché ad un punto cessò completamente di battere.

- Bella?... Bella, amore... sono Edward... - La sua voce era come un coro di angeli. - Bella... apri gli occhi. -

Appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole obbedii e aprii gli occhi. - Bella, mi vedi? - Voltai il viso verso di lui e rimasi abbagliata.

Chi era questo ragazzo dai capelli così lucenti? I suoi occhi mi incantavano, che colore erano? La sua pelle sembrava così liscia e levigata... le mie mani ci misero meno di mezzo secondo per depositarsi sul suo volto. - Edward...? - Domandai insicura.

Sorrise. Il sorriso più celestiale del mondo. - Ciao amore mio. -

Rimasi a guardarlo ignorando la sete che la mia gola reclamava, lui era in assoluto la bellezza fatta persona. Non avrei mai immaginato che Edward fosse così... perfetto!

Le mie mani non volevano staccarsi dal suo viso, e lui pareva sinceramente compiaciuto di questo. Il suo sorriso era veramente da mozzare il fiato. Splendido. Capivo perché Tanya avesse cercato di allontanarmi da Edward.

Avvicinò piano il suo volto al mio e quando le sue labbra si posarono sulle mie, una scarica elettrica mi trapassò da parte a parte, un vago formicolio si propagò per tutto il mio corpo. Era un sogno? Forse... ma era il sogno più bello di tutta la mia vita.

FINE


End file.
